Rwby Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky
by sethman610gmail.com
Summary: Ruby wakes up on a beach to finds she's been turned into a creature called a Pokemon. She meets another Pokemon named Riolu, and after helping him get his special treasure back, the 2 decide to make a rescue team at Wigglytuff's guild, while Ruby tries to rember her past. All can remeber is her weapon, 2 different teams, 1 she was a part of, and a woman in a white cape like her's
1. Rubuneary

_"What happened? Are you Ok?"_

That is the first thing Ruby Rose heard when she woke up. She slowely opened up her eyes to see sand. Lots and lots of sand. The little girl figured she was on a beach. She used her arms to pull herself up, though it seemed a little tough for her. She looked around her surroundings, seeing a beautiful sunset complimented by the ocean, a big cave, a couple of palm trees and bushes, and probably the most confusing, a strange creature Ruby had never seen before. This creature didn't look like it was dangerouse, but it still surprised Ruby just by how it looked. The creature was about 1 whole foot taller than where Ruby stood, was blue with black on it's legs and torso, a tail and a collar that looked like a bright yellow, and it's red eyes were covered by a black mask that conected to it's ears, whick looked like a drop of water that was just about to fall

"You're awake!" The blue masked creature said "Thank goodness!"

"Uh... Thanks" Ruby was still startled by the creature, despite seeming nice and helpfull. "Wh-where am i?"

"Your neer treasure town. It's not to far from here. But you had me really scared for you! You wouldn't move at all. Do you have any idea how you ended up unconscious out here?

"I... I..."

Ruby tried to remember, but it seemed hard to her for some reason

"Having a hard time remembering? That's alright. We can get back to that later. Anyway, I'm Riolu. Happy to meet you! And who are you? I don't think i've seen you around before"

"Well, yeah. I don't want to come to any conclusions, but i dought you really have humans around here"

This shocked Riolu. So much that he jumped back a step from where he was standing

"What? What are you talking about? You look like a plain old Buneary to me!"

"Buneary?" Ruby said, very confused "What the hell is a bune-" Ruby looked at her reflection in the ocean

She didn't look like she had pale skin, red and black hair, or silver eyes. She looked more like a small bunny with light brown fur and yellow fluff

"eeeeeeeEEEEEEE AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Ruby started screaming and running around the beach. Looking at her hands that were now replaced by light brown paws, and the feat she used for running around the beach were replaced by bunny feet below what looked like to Ruby fluffy yellow pants. She tripped on a rock landing right infront of the ocean, as she got a better look at her face. She looked like a cute little bunny face with tall bunny ears. 1 of said ears stook up real tall with a clump of fluff on top. The other ear was pushed down to look flatter, still having the yellow fluff on the ear. She still had her trademark red cape wrapped around her cute little bunny neck. This, neadless to say, made Ruby even more scared as she started to hypervenilate. She felt the hand of Riolu as she looked up to see the blue dog like creature

"A-are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?!" Ruby got up acting all paranoid "I've been turned from the adorible little girl i am into a fluffy bunny!"

"I think you mean Buneary. You're... a little odd... with all that running and screaming. Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?"

Ruby nodded no super fast at Riolu "No, i'm telling the truth! I am a human!"

"Ok..." Riolu didn't look like he believed the female buneary. "How about your name? What's your name?"

"My what? OH! Uh... Ruby. Ruby Rose" Ruby was able to calm down slightly and shook hands with the kid who saw her running like a maniac

"Ruby, hu? Well you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon, at least. Sorry about douting you. More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see! A lot of Pokemon have gotten agresive lately. It's just not safe anymore..."

"What's a Pokemon?"

Riolu tried to hold in his laughter, but eventually failed. He laughed so hard, he slaped his knee

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ok now i know you're pranking me! 'Miss Pokemon who doesn't know what a Pokemon is- HA HA HA HA HA!

"He he... Yeah..."

Ruby did her best to fake a laugh. It was clear to the bunny girl thanks to Riolu that she was some kind of pokemon. Whatever a pokemon was. Just as Riolu stated to calm down, a blue bat with no eyes, stick legs, and purple wings, tackled Riolu hard in the stomache. The blow was so hard that it made Riolu drop some kind of rock with symbols on it. Accompanying the bat was a purple meteor like creature that was spewing smoke out of it, and had a skull and cross bones under it's goofy smile

"Well i do beg your pardon" The purple rock started

Riolu got up, and was super angry at the duo

"HEY! What was that for Zubat, Koffing?" Riolu barked at the 2

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't you figure it out?" The bat, who Runy assumed was Zubat, continued "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!"

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" Ruby stepped infront of Riolu to protect him "Apologize or prepair to get your butts haddled by me!"

"OHHHHH! How terrifying" Both Pokemon said in a mocking mannor

"You think you can handle 2 poison type Pokemon little one?" Koffing said, still mocking the Buneary

"Cm'n, i'll let you get a free hit on me" Zubat said as he flew in the same place, not moving from his spot

Ruby snarled at the bat. She charged her foot, prepairing to tackle the bat. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could handle the 2 easily. So she charge at the blue bat, ready to punch it directly in the stomache. But she insted flung herself when she tried to jump and preform a hook jab. The bunny girl fell into the salty water of the ocean, spitting out some of it

"Heh heh heh! And she said she was going to have our butts handed to us!" Zubat said to his partner in crime

"Whoa-ho-ho! Yeah, she should have just stood there to save her the embaracment!" Koffing told his partner right back

"Hey leave her alone!" Riolu said, even more pissed off even more

"Hey, chill kid alright? It's not her fault she wanted to 'show us'" Zubat turned at the rock that dropped after he charged at Riolu "That's yours, isn't it?"

"Oh! That's..." Riolu turned to his stone with a face of panic

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" The blue bat sped at the stone and grabbed it with it's teath

Riolu could only watch in horror as Zuby thew the rock high in the air into 1 of Koffing's meteor holes. For a second, he showed off by levatating in out with high concintrated smoke coming out, and than dropped the stone back in him

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get it back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!

"Bet you didn't expect this either!" Ruby screamed as she jumped onto Koffing

Her cape covering half of the floating meteor as she started biting on the rock

"What do you think you're doing?" Zubat said as he watched with emuzment from the efforts of the buneary

"Biting him! What does it look like?"

"Heh-heh-heh! Since when can Buneary learn bite?"

Ruby was confused at what the blue bat said, but continued trying to stop the 2 pokemon

"Besides, even if you knew the move, this is a true bite!"

Zubat opened his mouth as wide as he could. A dark purple aura surounded his 4 fangs. And in between the fangs on the top and bottem came 3 smaller fangs of pure dark purple aura. The bat bit directly betwwwn Ruby's brown front and red cape as she screamed in agonny. The bat lifted the girl off of his partner and threw her twords the Riolu they just stoll from

"RUBY!" Riolu rushed at the Buneary's side to see if she was ok "Are you ok?"

"What... What was that?

Ruby looked back at the bat pokemon, who retracted the dark purple fangs

"That was a real bite you ideot! Try using moves you can actually learn next time!"

"Come on. Let's get out of here"

"See you around chicken, ideot. Heh-heh-heh!"

Zubat and Koffing flew as fast as they could past the 2 failures inside the cave. Riolu layed on the floor in depresion and sighed with great saddness

"Wh-what should i do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If i loose that..." A few tears started esxaping from the child, but he qickely whiped them out "No! There's no time to waste! I have to get it back! Say, can you please help me?

Ruby got up from her aching belly, as she started rubbing it. She wanted to help him badley, but she didn't know if she could. She failed misirably at 2 guys- er, Pokemon, that looked super easy, and they tosse her like she was nothing

"Well... I'd like to help. But i van't stand to long against those 2. I could do better if i had-"

Than Ruby looked behind Riolu. She saw something weird behind a rock behind them, but couldn't tell what it was. She walked closer to the rocks, with Riolu following. Once they got behind the rock, Ruby gasped in joy at what was behind the rock

"MY CRECENT ROSE!"

The weapon was folded, like it could be put away

"This is yours?"

"Well... I don't remember to much, but i do remember that i used this all the time when fighting!"

"You fight with this thing? But it looks so big and heavy!"

"Please! Nothing can stop me with this! Or at least... I think so..."

"Think?"

Before Riolu could ask anymore questions, Ruby dragged the weapon from behind the rocks. It was heavy to Ruby, she addmited, but that was probably because she wasn't human anymore

"Ok, this may be harder than i thought, but i'm ready!"

"You-You Sure?"

"Possitive! Come on! Let's get your treasure back!"

"Thanks!" Riolu gave a smile at the Buneary "Thank you so much Ruby! Let's go!"

Riolu ran as fast as he could into the cave the 2 theives ran into. Ruby would hurry as well, but dragging the crecent rose was harder that she already thought, but kept on dragging. Before Riolu completely went inside the cave he turned back at the struggling Ruby

"Need some help there Ruby?'

"No! (huff) I've got this! (huff) just slow down a bit, key? (huff)

Riolu shrugged his soulders and went back and walked next to Ruby into the cave. Ruby didn't remember how she got here. Hell she didn't remember much of what happened before these that few miunets. But she knew one thing she had to do. Help her new friend get back jis treasure


	2. Toxic enemies

The 2 new friends, Ruby and Riolu,walked inside the Beach Cave in search for the 2 pokemon that stole Riolu's special treasure. They would be at the 2 theives by now if Ruby wasn't carrying her weapon, the crecent rose in its inactive form. I shouldn't say carry, more like drag. She draged the weapon threw the cave, as the saund of metal scraping stone was heard loudly by the 2. But Ruby didn't care. She also didn't care that she got tired a lot on the way to Zubat and Koffing. She didn't care that the weapon weighed more and was bigger than Ruby's Buneary form. She didn't know how to fight in this world, so even though it was a trial, the crecent rose was Ruby's best option when fighting against the 2 Poson type pokemon

"You sure you need that Ruby?" Said a concrned Riolu "That thing is weighing you down and slowing us down"

"Riolu" Ruby said as she grunted while dragging the Crecent rose "You know how this special treasure those 2 stole from you is super important and special to you?"

"Y-yeah"

"Well this is my special treasure! Except it's a weapon that will be able to get that little thing right out of the huff ball Cougher"

"Koffing"

"Whatever! I'll show those guys i can be a real threat now that we have this back!"

As their conversation continued, they saw some pokemon Running out of the caves. More creatures Ruby had never seen before. There seemed to be 4 defferent species od Pokemon escaping. 1 was a purple shell with a toung sticking out that was a few meters shorter than Ruby. Another was a blue slug with little flaps and a green belly with yellow outlines. They were about the same height as the toung shells. Another was what looked like a dark crab hiding under a rock as a shell with 2 completely red eyes. They were a few meters higher than Ruby. The last was what looked like walking coral with white underneath them. They were taller than the rock crabs, but not taller than Riolu

"Whoa what's going on? Why is everyone running out of the cave Corsola?" Riolu asked as he stopped 1 of the coral pokemon

"Oh it's simply awefull!" The corsola said "These 2 poison type pokemon came in here and started running to the cave while tackling and hurting anyone in there way!"

"That Koffing's gyro ball attack is so strong to!" 1 of the rock crabs stopped to say "It hurts the Corsola and Kabuto the most!"

"But that's not even the worse part!" The blue slug came up and said "The worst part is that not only do they keep using gyro ball on the Corsola and Kabuto, or wing attack on the Shellos and Shelder, but the Koffing is spewing poison gas as they move!"

"It's making it really hard to stay in here" A purple toung shell came up and said "So we're all getting out untill they get out. I'd suggest you 2 do the same!"

"We can't!" Riolu said as he stomped 1 foot on the ground "Those 2 stoll a special treasure of mine and i have to get it back!"

"And i'm helping!" Ruby said, struggling to left her crecent rose off the ground

"Well from the looks of it, we can't stop you if you must" The Shellos said, disapointed "Just keep carfull and watch out for any poison gas"

"Make sure you don't breath it in!" The Corsola said, worried "There arn't any Pecha Berries in this cave, so that makes going in here even more dangerous!"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take" Riolu said poudly

"Me too! We'll show those theifes what happens when you mess with us!" Ruby said, just as proudly

"Best of luck to you! Get those guys out of here!" The Shelder said

The 4 pokemon they talked to joined the crowd and got out of the cave as fast as they could, so Ruby and Riolu chraged to the end of the cave. They did spot a few poison gas clouds as the moved forward, but thet were able to dissapere as soon as they saw them or got close to them. Eventually the caught up to the 2 at the pit of the cave. By the time they did, Ruby was super tired from carrying her weapon, but it was all worth it when they finally caught the theives

"Um..." Riolu said, suddenly losing a small bit of the confidence he had earlyer, but not enough "Hey!"

The 2 pokemon turned, slightly surprised by the 2

"Well well..." The Koffing started "If it isn't our old friends, the big chicken and the clumsy bunny"

"What you got there little bunny?" The Zubat taunted at Ruby

"Ugh..." Ruby sat down for a second to catch her breath from carrying the crecent rose "It's what wil convince you to give us my friend's treasure back!"

Ruby walked over and pushed the button on the contraption, as it transformed into a gigantic seith, with it's sharp end sticking in the sand and the handle sticking high up. This startled Rioul and got the 2 theiving pokemon a little scared

"You're going to be sorry you messed with us!"

Ruby jumped up to grab the end of the seith, but she did not come down. No matter what Ruby did, the seith end stook deep in the tugged and tugged the seith, but to no avail. The 2 poison type pokemon laughed as Ruby couldn't get the weapon out of the sand

"Heh-heh-heh! Oh i'm super scared! Arn't you Koffing" Zubat said in his mocking tone

"Oh I'm going to have a heart attack i'm so scared!" Koffing replyed in a similar tone, making Riolu more angry

"Give me..." Riolu started "GIVE ME BACK WHAT YOU STOLL FROM ME! THAT'S MY PERSONAL TREASURE! IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!"

"Treasure, you say?" Zubat said, even more curious than ever "So that thing really is valuabal, huh?"

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, i'd say" Koffing countinued "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"

This made Riolu sacard as well, and got Ruby just as mad as Riolu was a second ago

"You can't!" Riolu pleeded

"We won't let you!" Ruby said, still trying to get her seith out of the ground

"If you want it back so badly..." Zubat said, grinning at his partner as he grinned back "Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!"

Zubat flew fast at the 2, getting ready to attack

"W-wait! I still don't have my gear ready!" Ruby said, wiggiling her legs in the air

"Ruby, that's not going to help us!" Riolu addmited

"No! I can get it!"

Ruby tried to pull down and down even more, but just couldn't. Zubat's wings started to glow as he got closer and closer at the 2

"Wing Attack!" He shouted

"Ruby..." Riolu sighed at the Buneary "If you're more concerned about that thing, than i guess i'll do my best on my own"

Riolu, though scared, charged at Zubat, and just before the eyeless bat sliced one of his wings at Riolu, he slid right under. As soon as the bat turned, Riolu made his move

"Quick Attack!"

Riolu ran even faster than when Ruby saw him duck. He was so fast, the same glow from zubat's attack appered on Riolu like a commet. The blue commet than jumped up and head-butted Zubat's stomache. Riolu landed on is feet with ease as Zubat was slightly struggling to keep his flying balance. Only slightly. But once he regained stamina close to the ground, he than had the palm of Riolu's hand right in front of him

"Force Palm!"

Out of Riolu's hand came a beam of blue energy that shot Zubat over to a wall. Ruby was both shocked and greatful that Riolu had these abilities

"Riolu, you are awesome!" Ruby shouted as she let go of her weapon and ran up to her current partner "How did you do all that?!"

Riolu smerked at the Buneary like she didn't know something everyone else knew "Well mabye if you spent time practicing your own moves and less time trying to lift that thing, you would be able to do stuff like that"

Ruby's eyes widened "I have moves like that?"

"Ok, enough with the jokes! Everyone knows that Pokemon can learn up to 4 different moves!"

"Yeah? Well here comes 1 of mine!" A voice said from behind the 2 brave pokemon as they turned to see that the voice was Koffing's "Gyro Ball!"

Koffing started spinning sidways super fast. A white aura started to form as he got ready to charge at the 2, worrying both Ruby and Riolu

"Ok, why don't you try to use your moves?" Riolu said to his partner

"I-i-i... I can't!" Ruby said, with a voice that made her sound like she didn't know what to do

"What do you mean you can't!? I'm sure that you don't know to many powerfull attacks, but surly you know somthing!"

"I can't because i don't know how to!"

Riolu looked at Ruby's face. Her face was looking down at the ground, with her eyes closed, streaming out a few tears. Riolu saw this and his eyes widened. He could tell that those tears were no joke and that Ruby wasn't pulling some sort of prank. They were real. She honestly didn't know what to do, and this crushed her spirit. Riolu wanted to hug and comfert her, but they both were interupted when Koffing started to dash at the pair at high speeds

'Ruby' Riolu started to think 'i'm sorry, i didn't know' He looked at his right wrist 'I know 1 move that might be able to counter that gyro ball, but i haven't even come close to mastering it yet' he looked back at Ruby, whe was hiding behind her seith from Koffing's incoming attack 'But i won't let them hurt you! I won't let them hurt anyone who can't deffend for them selves'

Riolu than jumped into the air. A white aura formed all over his right arm. As he decended to the speeding Koffing, he got his hand ready for what looked like a karate chop

"BRICK BREAK!"

Riolu's arm ferociously clashed with Koffing, both struggling to win over the other. Ruby looked from behind her hiding seith to se this clash. She was amazed by all of it, and looked to see Riolu's face. She didn't see the face of getting annoyed by some sick jokes no longer. She saw a face with determination to defeat these 2 theifs. The clash ended with an explosion, knocking both Pokemon back to their respective partner. Ruby ran over to Riolu to see that he didn't completely get out of there without a scratch. His entire arm was scratched red, which didn't help that that was the hand he got up with. Riolu grunted in pain, but was able to stand fine

"Still have a long way before i can make that move really effective" Riolu said, rubbing his arm

Ruby looked back to see that Koffing also got up and was floating next to Zubat. He didn't look happy at blue brick break user

"Not bad kid" Koffing siad, very annoyed "I surprisingly felt something. Not to much, but still something"

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen again" Zubat told his partner

Riolu was worried. He knew he hadn't mastered the brick break attack, but he thought it would do much more than what it looked like it did. But he was able to conjer up what courage he had and ran from his bunny partner twords the thiefing pokemon using another quick attack

"Oh no. You're not getting us that easily" Koffing said "Poison gas!"

The poison rock than shot purple gas out of it's crators. Riolu suddenly felt fightened. he didn't stop running, but he did stop his quick attack and covered his mouth to avoid breathing in the toxic gas. Once he was in the clear, he opened his eyes to get greated by zubat's wing attack that uppercutted the young fighter into the air, who than rocketed to the ground thanks to koffing's gyro ball attack. Once riolu got up, he got another wing attack, only this time to the check. The attack sent him threw the fading poison back to his partner. Luckily he didn't breath it in, but he felt his leg get biten be the Zubat, who used this attack to throw him to another gyro ball from koffing that sent him back on the ground. The 2 theives floated above the blue Pokemon and started to laugh

"Whoa-ho-ho. So you're not as big of a chicken as i thought. Deffinatly not as big as your little friend. But you still can't beat us on your own"

"Yeah" Zubat chimed in "So why don't we show you why you don't mess with folks like us"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Zubat, Koffing and even Riolu, who was struggling to get up from the barrage he suffered from, all looked at a speeding Ruby, who weilded a face of rage. As she ran and screamed, a white aura started to form around her. She jumped at the zubat and, to both his and koffing's surprise, rocketed so fast that upon contact she sent zubat flying twords his partner in crime. Ruby landed right on he bottom and looked at what she had done. She was shocked. But she got over it and helped her struggling partner up

"How did i..." Ruby was still baffeled at what she had done

"You did it!" Riolu said as he got up

"D-did what?"

"Used one of your moves! Quick attack!"

"I thought that was a move that you knew"

"Yeah, and you can and did just learn it too!"

Ruby's face beamed with excitment and joy. Even when she thought she couldn't do all the crazy stuff her partner and oponents were doing, she still managed to do one of those things. But it wasn't enough to stop her poisinous enemies, who were getting up from the surprise

"Hmph" The purple rock that was koffing gave "Ok, so you both arn't as chicken as before"

"So congrats little red" Zubat started to say, with a hint of annoyance in his voice "You got a hit on us. Do you know what that means?"

"What" Ruby said, readying to defend herself

"You get to play with the big boys now!"

The blue bat summoned his purple aura'd bite attack and started rushing at the caped bunny

"HA! I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

Ruby tried to run at zubat once again and use quick attack, but when she contected she wasn't able to actually hurt zubat and slid down to the ground, bafaling Ruby

"Wha- but i..."

"Whoa-ho-ho, i guess you're a one shot pony" Koffing mocked at young buneary

'Aw crap!' Ruby thought to herself as she started to run from Zubat's bite attack

Ruby ran as fast as she could from the bat pokemon. She ran, and ran, and, ran, and ran untill, as soon as zubat was just a centameter to biting the young buneary, she sudenly started to move faster. She gained an aura while running as well. Not white like the quick attack, but light blue. Preety soon Ruby was so fast, she was almost unseen by the other 3 pokemon. Ruby eventually stopped and felt faster than ever. Riolu ran from the distracted Koffing and caught up with Ruby

"Whoa!" Riolu said exitingly "You also know Agility!"

"Agility?" Ruby said confusingly "What's that?"

"It's a move that makes your speed grow for the fight! Now you're faster than before"

Once again, Ruby gave a face of joy, which turned into a serious and confident face. She guessed that she had to concintrate in order to do these moves. She concintrated hard on getting ready to do that quick attack move again, and when she felt like she was ready, she readied her feet

"Here goes nothing"

Ruby lunged herself at the Koffing, and was surrounded by a familiar white aura and got a direct hit on the poisonous rock. She landed on her feet, than jumped to avoid Zubat's wing attack. Zubat was than met with another quick attack, this one coming from Riolu. He smiled at his partner and she smiled back. she gave a look over at Koffing and Zubat and she come up with a plan that might just work

"I have a plan" Ruby said to her robbed friend

"Alright" He nodded "what is it?"

"Grab my hand" Ruby extended her hand over to a confused Riolu

"Why?"

"For a double quick attack!"

Riolu was surprised at Ruby's plan but figured that it might just work, so he grabbed his caped friend's hand

"But first we're going to need some speed to make it super effective"

"Uh..." Riolu started "normal type attacks arn't super effective against poison type pokemon. Or any other type of pokemon for that matter"

"Than... it will be a super powerfull attack!" Ruby replied, slightly embaraced, but still concintrated 'alright Ruby' Ruby thought 'Concintrate on getting that agility move out of you. Make these guys sorry for what they did to both of us!'

Ruby than had a light blue aura surrounding her and she started running in a circul with riolu holding on. Preety soon they wer running so fast that a dust tornado started forming from the sand, which got the 2 poison type pokemon to get a little more panicked

"You won't get to far kids" Koffing said, spining around once again "Gyro Ball!"

A white aura formed around koffing and he charged atthe tornado. Said tornade soon vanished from a white commet with both Ruby and Riolu inside

"DOUBLE QUICK ATTACK!" they both screamed

Soon after their fusion attack was announced, both Ruby and Riolu started spinning around each other, with Ruby's cape overing both of them, leaving behind a trail of red rose petals. They furosiously clahsed with Koffing's gyro ball attack. The clash was close. Koffing pushed the duo back, the duo pushed Koffing back, it was an incredible close match. But soon enough Riolu and Ruby's combined attack pulled off against Koffing's attack and koffing and the white and red comet were soon heading for Zubat. He trie to run away but was unable to in time and they both crahed into the sand creating a puff of dust that Ruby and Riolu jumped out of. Ruby's face soon changed from being deterined an serious to happy and amazement

"WE DID IT!" Ruby started jumpeing up and down "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

Riolu could only laugh at Ruby's childish reaction, but he soon started to feel the same joy she felt and joined in

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! They both chanted

Once they stopped, they looked at how they both were acting and laughed. They than fist bumped each other and looked at their defeated opponents

"Owowow..." Koffing said, struggling to get up

"Ugh" Zubat said, struggling just as much as his partner "We got roughed up

Once they got up,they looked at who they thought were a bunch of chickens were actually,for what it's worth, tough children

"B-Blast it..." Koffing said, shocked at the duo "How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?"

"Bah" Zubat said, looking at his partner and nodding

Koffing shot out the strange rock Riolu had and zubat cought ot with his wing

"Here you go. Take it than!"

The defeated bat threw the treasure back at the victrious pokemon's feet

"Whoa-ho!" Koffing said, getting a little better from the double quick attack "Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!"

"Yeah, you just remember that!"

The 2 pokemon than flew as fast as they could from Ruby and Riolu. The latter looked back at their feet to see what they had dropped, and was very happy

"Oh! It's my relic fragment!" Riolu picke it up from the ground and put it away "Thank goodness, I actually managed to get it back!" He than looked at his partner and teared up a tad bit "This happene only because you helped me, Ruby"

"Wh-what?!" Ruby replied, a little shocked "But, i wasn't as awesome as you Riolu. All i did was act like a scardy cat and did one or two attacks while you did much more than i could in this situation. You're the real hero of the day"

Riolu nodded in diagreement "WE'RE the heros of the day. You're the one who came up with that double quick attack! Thank you, Ruby!"

Riolu gave Ruby a big smile, and Ruby gave one back along with a small smile. It did feel nice to be appreciated by this pokemon

"Come on" Ruby started, walking on closing her seith by pressing a button "Let's tell those other pokemon it's safe to come in now"

Ruby started to drag her crecent rose against te ground of the cave once again, when she felt the other side getting lifted off of the ground. Se looked and saw Riolu was lifting the other side

"Good idea"

Ruby gave riolu a big smile, and the 2 walked outside of the cave. It was hard with them carrying the compressed seith, but they mannaged to do it together

* * *

The 2 excited the cave, putting the crecent rose down and catching their breaths before adressing the pokemon who lived inside of the cave,who quickely noticed them

"Don't worry everyone" Riolu started "We have succesfuly defeated the pokemon Zubat and Koffing!"

All of the beach pokemon started to cheer and enter back into the cave, many of them thanking the succesful duo. The last pokemon that entered the cave was a Corsola, leaving Riolu and Ruby to relax on the beach, with the crecent rose behind them

"Thank you very much!" Riolu said as he on the sand with his legs crossed

"No swet" Ruby replied as she also sat on the soft beach sand

Riolu took out his retrieved treasure and showed it to Ruby

"Here's what they stole. This is a relic fragment" Riolu than started to scratch the back of his head and laugh nervously "...Well, at least, that's what i've started calling it...But this relic fragment... It's my precious treasure"

"Like how i treat crecent rose. Except, you know, you can carry it without 2 peop-er-pokemon"

The 2 started to laugh once again

"Yeah. You see, i've always like legends and lore. I always get excited when i hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics..." Riolu than stare in awe at the beautiful sunset before them "...uncharted territories veiled in darkness, and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be filled with gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be dramatic to make historic discoveries?"

"It definatly sound like something to get excited about. Stories of heros and monsters. It doesn't sound to bad to be one of those heros. Someone who fights for what is right and protects pokemon who can't protect themselves!"

"I know right!?" Riolu looked back to see Ruby, almost as excited as he is "That's what i've always dreamed of. It's all so exciting to me" He cleched his fragment hard, giving it a tight grip "And it just so happens that I found this relic fragment. Sure it looks like junk..." Riolu started to skid twords Ruby "but take a closer look" Riolu presented his fraggment infront of Ruby "Look there. See that strange pattern inscribed on it?"

Ruby looked in awe at the pattern that was hard for Ruby to describe. Some kind of swirling circle in the center of it with strange drawing of what looked like the wind pointing north, south, east, and west. The gaps inbetween the wind drawings hand latge crystal like pillars inside them. Ruby was amazed

"Wow!" Is all Ruby could say "I've never seen a patern like this before!"

"There must be some meaning to this pattern. This relic fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least that's the feeling i get" Riolu put his relic fragment away once more and stared at the sunset again "That's why i want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something... somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my relic fragment!"

"Why don'y you do it than?"

"Well i tried joining an exploration team earlier, you know as an apprentice... but..." Riolu Looked a little sadder "I was to cowardly"

Riolu looked down at the beach, unsure of what to do from the looks of it. Ruby recognized that face from when she was hiding beind her crecent rose while Riolu fought against Koffing's gyro ball with that brick break attack. He helped her get out of that depresion, now it was Ruby's turn to help Riolu

"Why don't i join you?"

"W-what!?" Riolu said, a little more than shocked

"Well i've lost my memory, i've somehow been turned into a pokemon, i don't no where to stay, i don't have clue on what i should do wouldn't hurt to team up with you Riolu. Mabye i'll eventually discover who or what i am by teaming up with you. Besides..." Rubystared off into the sunset "Joining a team feels natural to me. I may not know what an exploration team is, but whatever it is, i bet we can make a great one!"

"You- You'll really form an exploration team with me?"

Ruby looked back at her new friend "You helped me, now it's time i helped you"

"Th-thank you!" Riolu stood up, with Ruby soon t follow "We're going to be a great combination! Let's make this work! First we need to go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we can get the training to become a propr exploration team. I think the training will be very tough, so let's give it our best, Ruby!

The walked over to Ruby's crecent rose, and lifted it

"H-hey Ruby?" Riolu questioned, having trouble with his friend's weapon

"Y-yeah?"

"Can we... not bring this on missions if we get in?"

"Don't worry. I think th-that i can only use it as a sort of statue or treasure to keep in our dorm. Do they have dorms?"

"I-i'm sure they do"

The 2 partners looked at eachother and gave a small laugh at eachother, and marched forward twords this wigglytuff's place. And so Riolu and Ruby formed an exploration team. This turned out to be their very first step into many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival.


	3. Welcome to Wigglytuff's Guild

Wigglytuff's guild. A strange looking place to Ruby. After setting the crecent rose down, both she and Riolu needed to catch their breaths, giving Ruby time to examine the place. All around there were trees, flags, pairs of wood that formed X's. There were also 2 totem poles with 3 pokemon each. One had a purple monkey head with a great big smile, a creepy skull, and a racoon like pokemon. The other had an owl with red eyes, some sort of bug with armor, and another owl, this one looking more like the owls Ruby recognized. There were also 2 big fire places. But of course the 2 big thinngs that were practacly impossible to miss that Ruby noticed were a hole infront of them with some sort of grate in front of it, and the actual guild itself. The base was shaped like some sort of pink bunny creature that Ruby asume was Wigglytuff. Surrounding the bunny was a yellow cloth with red symbols on it. The door inside had a huge metal gate keeping anyone from entering

"This is Wigglytuff's guild" Riolu started once he caught his breath "To form an exploration team, you need to register you team here. Than you have to train until you become a first-rate exploration team"

They both looked back at the pink bunny tent, and Ruby noticed that Riolu was slightly shaking

"Y-y-yikes! I still think this place is a bit weird."

"Y-yeah" Ruby replied "There deffinatly is something off about this place. Though maybe i shouldn't be the one to be asked. I don't know what to expect aound these parts"

"Well to me it just is!" Riolu looked back at the guild and regained some confidence "No...! I've got Ruby with me this time. I have to be brave"

Riolu walked up to the hole with the grate on it

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

Both Ruby and Riolu were both shocked when a voice came from down the hole. Riolu was frightened, and Ruby was wondering what kind of pokemon was down there who was telling everyone inside that they were here

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" another, very loud, voice asked

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

Riolu accidentaly yelped out in fear, and Ruby was left amazed. Whoever was down there clearly knew who was here. Ruby guessed that was this guy's job. Riolu wanted to leave but didn't

"N-no" Riolu said under his breath "I have to tough it out..."

"... You may ENTER!" the other voice said "Someone is with you! So get that stranger to stand up THERE!"

Riolu walked back to where Ruby and the crecent rose were, getting on one end, waiting to get ready to pick it up

"I think they're talking about you, Ruby"

"Hu?" The young Buneary asked before snapped out of her train of thought "Oh right!" She walked right infront of the hole with a grate "I... I don't know. I mean this looks like a trick or something. Plus is it sturdy enough to hold-"

"Hey you! Stranger!" The voice said, a little annoyed "Stop thinking and get on the GRATE!"

"Right right! Sorry" Ruby said, slightly embaraced and stepped onto the grate

"Pokemon detected!" The first voice said once again "Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is... The footprint is... Um..."

"What's the matter?! Sentry! Sentry?!" The second voice asked the first "What's wrong sentry Diglett?"

"Umm... Er..." The now named Diglett started to stammer "Umm... The footprint is... Maybe Buneary's! Maybe Buneary's!"

"What!? MAYBE!?" The second voice said, louder, and more annoyed

"B-but... It's not a footprint that you normally see around here"

'UGH! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprints of visiting pokemon, that's your job, ISN'T it, Diglett?"

"Yes, but... I don't know what i don't know"

As they continued arguing, Riolu an Ruby were left both confused and waiting

"Huh? Are they arguing?" Riolu said as he walked to the side of the grate

"Well, partners or teamates or whatever don't always get along " Ruby told her partner

"But we get along just fine"

"Well we just met each other. I'm sure there will be moments where we disagree on things or fight"

"Sorry to make you WAIT!" The second voice finally said, gaining the attention of the 2 pokemon "Well, it's TRUE that you don't see any Buneary in these parts, but you don't SEEM to be bad... Ok good enough! ENTER!"

The giant metal door than starte to open up, shocking both Riolu and Ruby

"Yikes!" Riolu said, falling on his back from the surprise "I'm so nervous! So jittery!" Riolu than started to get up, his heart rate starting to beat a little harder still "But i'm glad we're finally allowed in. My heart's pounding though"

"Well let's grab my crecent rose and get inside" Ruby told Riolu

"Right. Let's go"

The 2 walked back to crecent rose and picked it up once again. Thankfully Diglett trying to figure out who's footprint Ruby's was gave them more time to catch their breaths. They walked inside, already a little tired, to see a latter to walk down into

"Oh boy" Ruby said, worried about how they would be able to get her weapon inside with the threat of the latter infront of them

"Th-there's a hatch that leads underground here!" Riolu said, worried just like his partner "How will we get this thing down their?"

"Uh..." Ruby tried to think of a way, but couldn't think of a safe way, so she went for the easy way "Let's just drop it down"

"Wh-what?!" Riolu was shocked at how dangerous that plane was "But what about other pokemon?!And what if it breaks?!"

"You'd be surprised at how duable this thing is. As for any nearby pokemon..."

Ruby sat her side of the compressed seith down and walked up to the latter. She bent down on her knees and shouted into the room below

"HEY! IF THERE ARE ANY POKEMON NEAR THE LATTER, PLEASE MOVE ORE ELSE YOU'LL GET HIT BY THE CRECENT ROSE!"

As Ruby walked back, she heard pokemon panicing a little. She figured they were probobly away from the latter by now, and picked up her end of the crecent rose once again. Riolu was still worried about hitting someone accidentaly, but than again they were probably away from danger by now. They lifte the weapon,and let it drop to the next floor. Luckely they didn't hear anyone get hurt, so they both went down to see if everyone was alright. Luckely no one was. They lifted it again, gaining some wierd looks from other pokemon as they carried the crecent rose to the other side of the room. When they set it down, they looked at all of the pokemon that had gotten back to doing their buisness

"Wow!" Was all Riolu could say "So this is Wigglytuff's guild! There sure are a lot of pokemon here. Do they all belong to exploration teams?"

"Probably if this is the place to do that"

Ruby looked at the veriaty of pokemon. There were bird like pokemon, plant like pokemon, bug like pokemon, even one that looked a lot like a beaver to Ruby. The room itself that they were in was very interesting. There appered to be grass for floors and 2 boards next to the 2 latters with different papers on them, but Ruby didn't understand what was on those papers and why a lot of pokemon were neer them looking at them

"Excuse me!"

Suddenly the duo heard a new voice. Coming from the latter that goes to the next floor was another bird like pokemon. This one was a little taller than Ruby. His head was black with a beak like a parot's. The back of his head had what looked like a musical note, he had a white puffy collar, blue feathers, colors of yellow and green for his torsoe,a strange pointed tail, and looked preety formal to Ruby. The pokemon walked up to the 2, eyeing the crecent rose, but payed attention to Ruby and Riolu

"It was you 2 that just came in, right?"

"Y-yes" Riolu said

"In the flesh" Ruby bowed a little in front of the bird pokemon

"I'm Chatot! I'm the pokemon in the know around these parts! I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right hand pokemon"

"Oh. Well it's nice to-"

"Now shoo!" Chatot interupted Ruby "Leave the premises! We have no time for salespokemon or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please"

Riolu became a little paniced "N-no! That's not why we're here!"

"Than what is that... Thing behind you both?"

Chatot pointed his right wing over to the crecent rose, and now Ruby starte to panic a little as well

"Th-that's my crecent rose. I brought it here because we want to become an exploration team!"

"Wh-what!? Exploration team?" Chatot became very shocked at the 2 kids, and turned around to think it over, not realising while doing so he was talking out loud "It's rare to see kids like these want to apprentice at the guild. Especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady stream of pokemon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is"

"Well i'm not one to give up so easily!"

"Well..." Riolu started, a little worried from Chatot's words "Is the exploration team training that strict?"

"What?!" Chatot was genuinely surprised at how the 2 heard him, and was worried that they may leave. Chatot turned around with his wings flapping around quite a bit "Well...no! No, no, no! It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be!" Chatot than started to act calmer and more happy "Well, well, well! I wish you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team! Hee-heeee!"

The sudden mood swings confused both Ruby and Riolu at the same time, but Ruby got a good deal of his personality. He seemed like he was a very busy pokemon, so he probably seeme like a fast talker when under stress. Ruby felt like she knew someone like that, minus the stressed part. The moodswings threw Ruby off a bit, but she was sure she'd get use to it

"Seems like he has his work cut out for him" Ruby wispered to Riolu

"Yeah. His attitude did an about-face..."

"Ok! Let's get your team signed up right away. Follow me!"

Chatot started to hop over to the latter that lead to the downstairs. Ruby and Riolu pcked up the crecent rose and followed the hoping pokemon. Said pokemon turned to see them trying to carry the contraption

"If i may ask, why did you bring this... crecent rose, did you call it?"

"Well..." Ruby started "If we're getting dorms, than i'd... like to keep this where we're staying"

"...Very well. If you must. Would you like some extra help?"

"No... this time i have help to lift it"

"In that case, come on! Over here!"

The bird pokemon used it's tallons to climb down the latter. Ruby and Riolu stood next to the latter, ready to drop it once again

"INCOMING!"

Ruby and Rolu let the crecent rose drop once again. And once again, no one was crushed by it's weight. Though Chatot did have his heart sky rocket from the sheer sound. For a second, he thought he had gotten hit by the falling object

"H-hey! Watch where you drop that thing!"

Chatot seemed very angry, but that anger soon died down into the calm Chatot that welcomed them

"This is the guild's second underground floor. This is mainly where the apperenrances work. Team registration is this way. Just set your crecent rose to the wall, and come along please"

Ruby and Riolu did as Chatot requested and set Ruby's crecent rose to the side of a door with one of the symbols on the tent. As Chatot stood infront of said door, Riolu looked at the window and was amazed at the view

"Wow!" Riolu said "We're 2 floors under the ground, but you can see outside!

"How is that possible?" Ruby asked Chatot

"Well, the guild is built into the side of a cliff" Chatot informed the 2 "It's only natural that you would be able to see outside"

"Oh" Both Ruby and Riolu said as the stood infront of Chatot

"Now, here we are at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber. On no account-I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our guildmaster" Chatot than turned infront of the door "Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!"

Chatot opened the door into the chamber. He hoped into the room, and Ruby and Riolu entered as well. The room had verious treasure boxes full of many different things, 2 fire places that were, at the moment, put out, a collection of flags around the room, one with a face on it, and a pokemon standing on a rug with his back turned to the 3 pokemon. The pokemon was almast a foot taller than Riolu, meaning it was almost 2 feet bigger than Ruby. The pokemon was pink with a curl on it'shead and had bunny ears. Ruby was right about the tent being shaped like Wigglytuff it looks like

"Guildmaster!" Chatot started "I present to you 2 pokemon who wish to join our guild as apprentices"

Wigglytuff didn't move an inch. His back still turned twords the pokemon behind him

"Guildmaster...um...Guildmaster?"

"Hiya!"

Suddenly, in an instance, Wigglytuff turned and Ruby was his white tummy and big green eyes. He also had this... look to him. Ruby couldn't explain, but the look seemed to tell her that this guy-er-pokemon deffinatly wasn't the most seriouse creature in the universe. Infact, his eyes and goofy smile made him look like one of the most inocent things alive

"I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team? Than let's go for it! First we must register your exploration team's name! So tell me your team's name!"

"Hu? The team name?" Riolu said, very nevously "I never thought of that"

"WHAT!?" Ruby said, surprised at her new partner "You mean that you've wanted to be an apprentace to this guild for a long time, an yet you never thought of a name?!"

"To be fair...I didn't think i'd make it this far"

"Now now, there is no need for arguing" Chatot interupted the 2 "There have been many teams before you 2 that didn't have a name when they first arrived wanting to be apprentices. This is honestly no surprise to us"

"Yes" Wigglytuff chimed in "Please take all the time you need"

Riolu tried and think up a name for them. But, unfortunatly, he couldn't

"Do you have any ideas Ruby?"

Ruby also tried to think up a team name. She didn't just try to make an ordinary name. This name, she tried to think up a name that, when they were called for something, she would recognize it as their team's name and theirs alone

"It's alright. These things can take a lot of time to-"

"Rwby" Ruby interupted the guildmaster

"A little bit of an ego to having your name be our team name, Ruby"

"No, not spelt like my name. Spelt with a W instead of a U"

"Hm" Chatot was curiouse at this name decition "Why, if i may ask, do you choose that as your team name?"

"I...i don't know. It just feels natural to me. It's deffinatly not an ego boost, i can tell you that. But i'd like it if that's what we get called"

Riolu looked at his partner's face. He saw that she really wanted to be called Rwby

"Well, i can't think of any other ideas, and i guess if you say you arn't trying to boost your ego, than you arn't. Alright than. I guess we'llbe known as Team Rwby!"

Ruby gave Riolu a big smile as thanks for agreeing to her name

"All settled, than!" Wigglytuff said "I'll register your team as Rwby. Registering! Registering!"

Ruby was a little confused at what the guildmaster was doing. Nothing. He wasn't doing anything, but he said that he was registering them as team Rwby

"All registered!"

"But..." Ruby said, still confused "Shouldn't you get something to write out team name down or-"

"YOOM...TAH!"

Ruby was slightly startled when the pokemon jumped up, and the sudden flashes didn't help. But it was so short, that Ruby was able to recover very fast

"Congratulations! From now on, you're an official exploration team! I present you with this in commemoration"

Wigglytuff pulled out a golden box and set it infront of the now Team Rwby

"A Pokemon Exploration Team Kit?" Riolu said, curiouse as to what was in said kit

"Yup. It's what every exploration team needs. Quick, open it up"

Riolu opened up the box. Inside the box were badges, a map, and a treasure bag

"Yeah!" Riolu said, excitingly "There's all sorts of good stuff in here!"

"Hey what's this?"

Ruby picked up one of the badges. At first she didn't recognize it as a badge due to it's apperance. It looked like some sort of ball with a pink gem on it. It also had wings on it's sides. Ruby noticed there was something on the gem. Upon further inspection she noticed that there was something enscribed onto it

 _Wigglytuff's Guild Exploration Team_

 _Team Rwby_

 _Ruby Rose_

"Whoa!" Ruby was amazed at the writing "Wait. How did you get my name and team name on it so fast? And how do you know my last name!? Let alone my first!"

"Hey check mine out, Ruby"

Ruby was taken from her thought of logical thinking and looked at her Partner's badge. It was mostly the same except for what was written inside the gem

 _Wigglytuff's Guild Exloration Team_

 _Team Rwby_

 _Riolu_

"Those are your Explorer Badges!" Wigglytuff caught the attention of Ruby and Riolu "They're your official team identification!"

Ruby put the badge onto her, feeling some proudness in her. Same for Riolu. Ruby than picked up the map

"And there's the Wonder Map, which is a wonder of convenience"

Ruby laughed nervously at Wigglytuff's bad pun. Ruby had another feeling of someone she knew who would like that pun, but was to focused on the situation at had to find out who. Riolu than picked up the bag, resting the strap on his soulder

"Finally, there's a Treasure Bag. It lets you carry items you find in dungeons. It's a very wonderful bag!"

"Th-thank you! We'll do our best!" Riolu told the cheerful pokemon

"Yup. But you're only apprenticing right now. So do your best... to train!"

"We will!" Both Ruby and Riolu said

"Let's do this right, Ruby!"

"Right! We'll work together, Riolu!"

Both pokemon nodded at eachother, and took eachother's hand and shook it

"Oh, by the way, Guildmaster..."

Both team Rwby and Wigglytuff's attention were now on Chatot

"They seem to have brought a souvenir of some kind with them. I've noticed that it was very heavy to them, so i was wondering if you cound help carry it to their room"

"OH!" Ruby said, slighlty blushing over Chatot's request "You don't have to! I brought it, so i should be the one to carry it!"

"Nonsense!" Wigglytuff told the hooded buneary "It is no trouble at all! I want things to go well for you both. Just leave it to me!" The guildmaster than turned back to Chatot "Now where is this souvenir you speak of?"

"It's just outside this chamber"

Wigglytuff rushed, and Chatot hoped past Riolu and the blushinng Ruby. They both looked outside of the door to see Wigglytuff and Chatot were out of the door's view

"This is it Guildmaster" Team Rwby heard Chatot say

"Hm, yes. This deffinatly looks like something those 2 would have trouble for carrying. But not me!"

Both Riolu and especially Ruby were beyond shocked to see Wigglytuff walk by with the crecent rose on his head. Just an hour or 2, Ruby was struggling to carry the weapon all by herself, and yet this Pokemon carried it on his head like it was nothing! They both rushed out to see if the guildmaster needed help. But no! He didn't! Not at all as a matter of fact! He walked with the compressed seith on his head and wasn't effected in the slightest! Team Rwby was left amazed, but Chatot was left pleased at the guildmaster's generosity

"Ah, the guildmaster is always so helpfull to the aprentaces" The music bird turned back to the new team "Well come along. Let me show you 2 to your room"

Chatot once again bounced calmly like nothing happened. Ruby and Riolu were able to compress their shock and follow the guildning Chatot and generous Wigglytuff. They walked into a hallway left to where they were untll they arrived infront of the room that would now belong to team Rwby. Wigglytuff walked out of the room with no bruise on his head from carrying the heavy object

"Well that's said and done. If you both ever need anything else, go on and ask away"

The pink bunny than skipped away, humming. Chatot, Ruby and Riolu than entered their new room. It wasn't to grand or anything. It had 2 beds made of grass for the to sleep on, a nice view outside with a window, and below that same window was the crecent rose, laying on the wall that belonged to the window

"This is your room" Chatot informed both pokemon

"Wow! We get beds!" Riolu said as he rushed to the bed closed to the entrance to the room

Ruby walked to her own bed. She had to admit that, despite just being a pile of grass, it was very comfy

"You will live here while you work for us. Things will start getting busy for you tomarrow! So rise early and start living up to our code! Don't stay up late. Get to sleep early tonight! That is all"

Chatot than left the room, leaving both excited pokemon, who were now known as Team Rwby

* * *

Night came fast for the guild. The moon shined beautifuly in the sky. Most members were fast asleep, with the exception of Team Rwby. Both members were trying to sleep, but couldn't. Ruby got a little cold, so she figured, since it was big enough for her now, she would use her hood as a blanket. It didn't do much to help her sleep though

"Hey" Riolu said, forcing Ruby's eyes to slightly open "Are you still awake, Ruby?"

"Yeah, i'm still awake" The young girl in a pokemon's body replied

"My heart's been pounding over every little thing today, but i'm glad i finally worked up the courage to come here. I thought Wigglytuff would be a lot scarier, but he seems pretty nice"

"Yeah. Surprisingly strong, but a little wierd"

"I agree with that. Even though tomarrow has all sorts of new stuff in store for us, I'm not scared at all! Actually, I'm excited about the new adventures we'll face!"

"Yeah. Who knows what's instore for us in the future"

"Yeah. By the way, do you remember anything?"

"Huh?" Ruby looked from the celing to her partner

"I mean about before i found you on the beach. Do you remember anything or anyone?"

"Hm" Ruby was not sure of that answer "I don't...let me see"

Ruby concentrated hard on things that happened before she washed up on the beach and got turned into a pokemon. Surprisingly, she was getting somethings

"I...remember...a girl..."

"A girl?" Riolu also turned to his partner, interested "Is she a human girl, or a pokemon girl?"

"She...actually i don't think she's human. She's deffinatly not a pokemon, but at the same time, undernieth her black bow, he has these lttle cat ears stcking out of her long black hair"

"Strange. I've never heard of a human with cat ears. Any name?"

Ruby once again thought hard for a name

"B-blake. Blake Belladonna"

"Hm. Anything else?"

"Yeah" Ruby said as she tried to see the other things she seemed to remember "I also remember... another girl. Not just any girl, my...sister? YEAH sister, Yang Xiao Long! She had long golden hair, and purple eyes. Or were they red? Can't decide. Anyway, she was preety punch happy and was a great sister"

"If she's anything like you, i'd lke to meet her"

"Aw, thanks!" Ruby chuckled before getting back to remembering "I remember another girl. This one has very long white hair, bundled up in a pony tail. Very formal and propor. She's a bit of an ice queen, but once you get to know Weiss Schnee, she can be really nice"

"Anything else?"

Ruby went back to trying to remember

"I remember 4 other kids. A boy with blonde hair who's kind of a wimp, a girl with red hair who is very strong, a girl with orange hair who...was queen of a castle (what?!) and another boy who's quiet but cool"

"Any names come to mind?"

Ruby thought hard and hard on their names. But where the other girls were easy to remember their indevidual names, it was hard to remember the others names

"No. Can't remember their names"

"Oh. That's a shame. Anything else?"

Ruby tried hard and hard to remember anything else, even the tiniest details. Than she saw in her mind, a woman in a cape lke her's except white on the outside

 _"Ruby"_

"Mom?"

Riolu was a little concerned now. He saw a face of worry at the mention of her mother

"What about your mom?"

"J-just her white cape, like my red cape" Ruby tried to see if she could remember anything else, but failed "That's all i can remember"

"Oh...well i'm sure you'll remember more things soon"

"Thanks Riolu"

Riolu than gave out a loud yawn

"I'm getting sleepy...let's do our best tomarrow"

"It's a deal!"

"Alright then. Good night, Ruby..."

"Good night..." Ruby than gave a yawn just as loud as hr partner's "Riolu"

The 2 than drifted off into sleep, excited to face unknown challenges ahwad of them tomarow

Unknown to them, just outside their window, Team Rwby was being watched by a figure hidden in the shadows of the clouds hovering the moon. The figure moved far from the window of the team he was watching, and started thinking out loud

"Well this took a turn none of expected. Hm...I'm curious..."

The mystery figure banged his hand to his chin as he thought to what had happened. His eyes than opened with an idea

"Very well than. I'll let you continue being in this "Exploration Team" you've joined. With you curent predicement, it might be what you need. Meanwhile I..." The figure peformed a small 180 degree jump, facing the cliff and started clmbing up "I will finnish what we started!"

The figure climed all the way up back to the top of the guild

"It will be a more difficult task on my own. But maybe...just maybe you'll be able to find the others"

And like lightning, the figure of shadows sprinted far away. To where at this time of night, no one knows but he

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you all so much for the support I've gotten for these first few chapters. It really means a lot that there are already a few followers and favorites so early. Now to discuss my plan for releasing chapters. As some of you may or may not know, i have another big project i'm working on: The SKRL series (Kingdom Hearts and Rwby crossover)! Here's my plan. After a write a chapter for this, I'll write a SKRL chapter. And after i release a SKRl chapter, i'll write a chapter for this. So things may at points get slow on releasing chapters, but i want to do the best i can with both of these projects. They mean a lot to me and i hope you enjoy both stories. Lastly, after i release a certain chapter, i will answer questions, reviews or p.m messages. So if you have anything to ask about this story, feel free to ask in reviews and p.m messages**

 **I only have 1 right now but that's ok. We are early in the story right now**

 **ChimaTigon: Other Rwby characters will appeare soon enough**

 **Thanks again everyone, see you on the next chapter**


	4. Rwby's First Mission

_"Uncle Qrow!"_

 _"Hey kiddo. Did ya miss me?"_

 _"Yeah I did! But where's Mom?"_

 _"..."_

 _"U-uncle Qrow?"_

 _"Sorry Ruby. Your mother couldn't make it"_

 _"Why? Did she forget something where you guys were?"_

 _"No not in that way. I mean she's gone"_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"I'm sorry Ruby. There was nothing we could do"_

 _"...N-no no NO! She can't-I-I must be dreaming!"_

 _"Ruby"_

 _"I just have to wake up and everything will be ok!"_

 _"Ruby"_

 _"Come on Ruby! Wake up! Wake up!"_

 _"Ruby! Slapping yourself won't do anything"_

 _"Wake up! She can't be gone! Wake up so she can come back!"_

 _"Ruby! Calm down!"_

 _"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!..."_

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

"GAH!" Both Ruby and Riolu screamed when they heard someone screaming so loud, they both nearly went deaf

"HEY!" The voice continued shouting "HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!"

"AH! My head is pounding!" Ruby screamed as she plugged her ears. It did nothing

"Why are you still ASLEEP?! WAKE UP!

"M-my poor ears" Riolu said as he also plugged his ears

Ruby's were able to open slightly to see what was making that noise. A pokemon, Practacly as big as Wigglytuff. The pokemon was purple with a mouth that covered almost his whole face, and had ears that looked like earphones flipped to the same way he was facing

"C'mon! Snap OUT of it! I'm Loudred! And I'm a fellow apprentice! If you're late for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it! Guildmaster Wigglytuff has got a big temper. If you make him lose it, YOWEEE! That would be one very scary scene!" The sound pokemon started to sake and rub his arms "I've got goose bumps just thinking about it! YEESH!" He stoped shaking and rubbing his arms "So ANYWAY! I'm not about to get in trouble because you rookies got up LATE! SO GET IT IN GEAR!"

Loudred than left the room, leaving Ruby and Riolu to get up by themselves. Both new guild recrutes used one of their arms to get up

"Urk!" Riolu was still rubbing his ears "My ears are still ringing" Riolu looked at Ruby and was shocked and worried "R-Ruby? Are you alright?"

"Hu?" Ruby asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean it looks like you were crying"

"What?" Ruby rubbed her eyes, still waking up from their 'alarm clock'

That's when Ruby felt them. Tears. Tears that wern't to old at that. She looked at her hand that was rubbing her eyes. Those tears were her's. Why was she crying? Nothing bad happened to her last night, right? She was excited about being in the guild and for what they would be doing today. There was nothing she could have been crying over

"Are you alright?" Riolu asked his partner

"Y-yeah" Ruby snapped out of figuring out 'why' "Must have just been a nightmere or something... Did he say something about being late?"

"Hu? OH YEAH! We signed up as apprentices at Wigglytuff's Guild, that's right! But that means..."

The 2 had gotten fully up. They looked at each other. Than both their eyes widened in realization

"AHHHH!" They both screamed "WE OVERSLEPT!"

"LET'S HURRY!" Ruby said as she rushed of team Rwby's room, Riolu following behind

"RUBY, YOUR HOOD IS ON BACKWARDS!"

Ruby tried to turn her hood while running, but accedentaly tripped. Riolu helped her up, and they fixed her hood together, and than ran for it once again

* * *

Riolu and Ruby made it into the room where everyone was waiting for them. As Ruby stood there, panting frm running, she looked at all the pokemon in the room. There was Chatot and Loudred of course, but there was also a pokeon that looked like a sun flower, one that looked like a head peaking out of the ground, one that looked like a beaver, one that looked like a lobster, one that looked like a bell,one that looked like the second pokemon but with 3 heads instead of 1, and what looked like a creepy frog on 2 legs

"You're LATE, rookies!" Loudred shouted, sounding pissed at the new apprentaces

"Hush!" Chatot said, angry at Loudred's shouting "Your voice is ridiculously loud!"

"Humph..." Is what Loudred said as he looked to the ground in embaracment

Chatot looked over the crowd of pokemon, and nodded

"Everyone seems to be presesnt. Very well. Let us conduct our moarning address"

"Uh...What?" Ruby asked, not knowing what these addressess were. But she got no answer

Chatot turned to the guildmaster's door "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!"

The door opened. Coming out of the door was Wigglytuff, who walked close to the apprentaces

"Thank you, Guildmaster! Please address the crew"

Ruby swore she heard snoring. She looked around the room to identify where the loud sleeping noises were coming from. She pinned it down to one pokemon. Wigglytuff. Ruby couldn't believe what she saw! The same pokemon who lifted the crecent rose like it was nothing was currently asleep with his eyes wide open! How could he have fallen asleep?! Let alone do it just as soon as he came out and walked tword the apprentaces! Ruby looked at the other apprentaces who seemed amazed at the fact that, what was basicly their leader, was sleeping right infront of them

"Thank you, sir!" Chatot snapped Ruby out of her amazment, as well as everyone else "We all value your...words of wisdom!"

"And ability to sleep right after walking" Ruby wispered at Riolu, who gave a small chuckle at his friend's joke

Chatot turned back to everyone else "Ok, Pokemon! Take our guildmaster's words of wisdom to heart!"

"WHAT WORDS!?" Ruby wisper shouted at Riolu, who shrugged is shoulders

"Finally, let's not forget our moarning cheers! All together now!

"Uh, i don't know them" Ruby, once more, wispered to Riolu

"Just listin very closely, and we'll start saying them tomarow" Riolu advised his partner

Ruby nodded and listened very closely

"A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE!

ONE! DON'T SHRIK WORK!

TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!

THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Ok, pokemon! Get to work!" Chatot told everyone

"HOORAY!"

The 2 head pokemon burrowed undrerground, while the other pokemon went up the latter. But team Rwby was left unsure of what to do

"Hey, you 2 shouldn't just be wandering around there" Chatot told the new recrutes "You 2 come here"

Chatot made his way to the latter, with team Rwby to follow. They made it to the floor above them, and Chatot directed Ruby and Riolu to 1 of the boards with papers Ruby saw yesturday. Ruby noticed quite a few of the papers said stuff like "HELP" or "LOST" or "FIND". Ruby was going to ask what these were, but it looked like Chatot was going to explain it to them

"You're just beginers" The bird pokemon said "We'll have you start out with this assignment" Chatot turned twords the board "This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokemon from verious regions post job requests here" He turned back to the team "You're aware that bad pokemon are cropping up in greater numbers, right?"

"Yep" Riolu answered "Because the flow of time is getting messed up. It's wrecking havoc, right? Which is why lots of bad pokemon are appearing!"

Riolu's response got Ruby thinking

'The flow of time?' Ruby thought 'Like hours and miunets? So there's something wrong with time here and that's why there are a lot of bad pokemon? What is going on here?!"

"Precisely" Chatot responded to Riolu "Time getting out of whack has caused an outbreak of bad because of all that, we have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition...and it's unknown if this is because of time's influence...there has also been a mass outbreak of mystery dungeons"

'Mystery dungeons? What's a myster dungeon?"

"So Ruby" Riolu gained Ruby's attention "You know how we got my Relic Fragment back yesturday?"

"Yeah, and how we completely destroyed those 2 pokemon for stealing it!" Ruby said, waving her arms making Riolu laugh

"Well, the place where we found it was a mystery dungeon. A mystery dungeon changes each time you go into it. They're very strange places"

"That sounds a little complicated"

"Maybe, but every time you go inside one, there are always new things to discover! They are fantastic places to go exploring!"

"Well you're quite informed, aren't you!" Chatot complemented Riolu "That makes thing much easier for me to explain! Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons" Chatot turned back to the board "So...let's look for a job that you should preform!"

Chatot looked threw the papers, moving them around to find a job for team Rwby. Than he found a great beginers job

"Ah, yes. Maybe this will do?"

Chatot handed the paper to Riolu and Ruby. Ruby read it out loud

"Hello! My name is Spoink! A Mismagius has run off with my most prized possetion. My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself...to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in it's proper place atop my head! But i've heard my pearl has been sighted! It's said that the outlaw must have dropped it on a rocky buff. But this buff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightning! Oh friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the buff and get my pearl? I beg for your help, exploration team members! From Spoink"

"Wait a second" Riolu said as Ruby put the request away. He seemed a little angry "We're going to fetch an item that someone dropped? I would rather do something that's more of an adventure. I'd rather look for treasure or explore unknown places. Things like that!"

"I'd rather go fight some bad pokemon!" Ruby added in "Sure i'm not the greatest fighter right now, but with practice, i'm sure that i can catch more owtlaws faster than you can say-"

"HUSH!" Chatot finnished Ruby's sentance, making both Riolu and Ruby flinch "It's important that you rookies pay your dues! Now pay attention! Since Mismagius is a ghost type, fighting and normal type attacks arn't going to do anything! You'd best be careful. Your best chance is to go to search till you reach the end of the bluff, and hope that you find Spoink's pearl before that owtlaw does!" Chatot than turned calmer If you've understood all that, I suggest you get on with the job!"

Riolu was a little disapointed that they couldn't do something ore exciting, but never the less, team Rwby took the job and went looking for Spoink's pearl

* * *

Team Rwby made their way twords the drenched bluff. Ruby looked around the area. The outside of the mystery dungeon had a lot of rocks around the area. Ruby also noted that a lot of the area and rocks were covered by green moss

"This must be the bluff's entrance" Riolu turned twords his partner

"The mission said that it was dropped somewhere in here" Ruby confermed their information "So we best look around and hope that we don't bump into that Mismagius"

"It looks like a seriously dangerous place. Let's be careful. Let's do our best Ruby"

"I was just about to tell you the same thing"

The duo entered the drenched bluff. There was quite a bit of water while moving on. As they moved, they of course asked locals if they'd seen Spoink's pearl or the owtlaw that stoll said pearl, but most of them said they haven't. As they continued, something bothered Ruby

"Hey, Riolu?" Ruby asked her partner

"Hm?" He responded

"I was just wandering, about our thief. What's a Mismagius?

"Well..." Riolu thought to what he knew about the ghost type pokemon "They're ghost type pokemon. Ghost types arn't effected by our fighting and normal type attacks"

"Right. Because they're ghosts"

"Ghost type pokemon, yes. But other move types can effect them, just not normal and fighting type moves"

"And what are our normal and fighting type moves?"

"All of them"

"WHAT!?" Ruby stopped at last part "YOU MEAN WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING AGAINST IT?!

"Correct. Force palm, quick attack, and brick break won't do we better hurry and find that pearl" Riolu continued

Ruby snapped out of feeling weak against this pokemon type. Than she looked at Riolu. She could see he was determined to get that pearl, but also scared at the pokemon. She didn't blame him, they can't do anything about the ghost type pokemon. Ruby felt thesame fear. Riolu looked back at Riolu and he saw a scared face. Unlike him, though, there wasn't really any determination. He than thought of something that would make Rubynot worry as much

"B-but ghost type attacks don't effect normal type pokemon! So you're safe from their shadow balls and any other ghost type attacks!"

"Really?" Ruby looked back at Riolu

She saw a face that Ruby could tell was telling the truth. She was thankfull for this. Thanks to this however, she didn't notice in time to pokemon she tripped over. She rubbed her head and Riolu helped her up

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Team Rwby looked back at the pokemon. The pokemon resebled a cow bell with a broken string. He had small arms and legs, big black eyes, and holes on the sides of his mouth. He was yellow, and had these red and white things on the back of his head that looked like arms

"Sorry, sir" Ruby appologized twords the smaller pokemon

"Just watch where you're walking next time, alright?" The pokemon asked

"Uh, Chingling" Ruby stepped infront of Ruby "We're looking for a Spoink's pearl that was stollen. Do you know where that is?"

The Chingling thought for a second "Ah i believe i know what you're looking for!"

"You do?!"

"Yep. It's all the way down in the 7th floor. Whoever dropped it placed it next to the fountain. You can't miss it!"

"Thank you, Chingling" Both Ruby and Riolu said

"No problem. Just make sure you don't trip over anyone else"

"Right. Sorry, again"

Chaingling walked away from the exploration team, and waved goodbye. Team Rwby returned the gester as they walked all the way down twords the 7th floor. It took at least 2 hours to find where it was, but they finnaly found the 7th floor. Like Chingling said, it was right next to a fountain. So team Rwby walked twords the Pearl

"This must be Spoink's pearl" Riolu said, as he pulled out the treasure bag "Let's hurry back with it!"

Ruby grabbed the pearl and put it in their team treasure bag in a spot where Riolu opened

"Alright, now lt's hurry before this Mismagius comes along"

"Good idea, Ruby" Riolu nodded at his partner

They both ran as fast as they good thing to, because if they waited any second longer, they would have been caught by a Mismagius, pushing away some plants and entering the fountain area

"Alright" She thought outloud "Now i know i dropped that pearl somewhere around here. If i were a spring pig's pearl where would i-"

The Mismagius was caught off guard when she saw a glimmer of a red cape down in the actual entrnce to this floor. But it dissapered soon after

"Was that..." The theif leered at the entrance in thought. But she shook her head to get the idea out of her head "No, no. Come on Emerald, that's impossible. You're just seeing things. Heh heh..." Silence "and talking to your sel-WHERE IS THAT PEARL?!"

The Mismagius named Emerald looked all around the area, but was never able to find the pearl

* * *

Back at the guild, Team Rwby returned the pearl to Spoink. Spoink was a grey pig with a spring instead of legs. But there were also a few scratches and bumps on him. Riolu placed the pearl back on his head, and he jumped with so much joy. Ruby thought she even saw a tear or 2 come out of his eyes

"Th-thank you!" Spoink told the team "That pearl must be propped on my head, you see. I missed it so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there! So i was just boinging spronging everywhere! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumps. But thanks to you, that long nightmere is over! You have my sincere thanks!"

"Hey, we were just doing what we needed to" Ruby assured the spring pig

"And i owe you so much for doing so! Here!"

Spoink pulled out some coins with a P on them. Riolu looked at the money and was speachless

"Oh, wow!" He finally spat out "2,000 pok'e?! All of this money is for us?"

"Of course! Of course!" Spoink assured the team "That's nothing compared to my pearl's value! Farewell"

Spoink than sprong twords and up the latter. Both Ruby and Riolu were very excited about the money they just earned

"WE'RE RICH, RUBY! We got rich just like that!"

"If we split this money up, I'm going to buy 1,000 cookies!" Ruby jumped and fell on her back

Riolu laughed at how cute Ruby's fall was and helped her up

"Well done, team!" Team Rwby turned to Chatot, who was in the corner watching the whole thing buy hopped twords them both "Now hand that money over, if you please"

"Huh?!" Both Ruby and Riolu said

But never the less, Ruby gave Chatot the money

"Most of the money from jobs goes to the Guildmaster, you see! And your team's share of the money comes out to this much!"

Chatot handed back some money back to Ruby, who gave it to Riolu to count

"Huh?! We only get 200 pok'e?" Riolu was a little upset "That's awful!"

"Well that's the guild's simply have to except it!"

Both pokemon groaned in frustration

"I guess i can buy 100 cookies" Ruby tried to lighted the mement "But that's not as good as 1,000 cookies"

It made Riolu chuckle a little bit. They were both sad that they couldn't have all of the pok'e, but they were glad they got Spoink's pearl back

* * *

 _Ding! Ding!_

"Everyone! Thanks for waiting!" Said the chime bell pokemon, Chimecho

Ruby, Riolu, and many other apprentaces were in the second floor when they heard the angelic voice of the apprentace. Ruby looked at her and was reminded a little of Chingling. The pokemon was somewhere in between her and Riolu in height. She had a ding bell on top of her head, and had a tail that reminded Ruby of a wind chime

"I finished making dinner! Come on! Dinner's on!"

Many of the apprentaces were excited to eat dinner. Ruby was to. She hadn't eated to much ever since she ended up on the beach. With the exception of an apple or 2 while looking for Spoink's pearl, but that wasn't enough. So she was glad to get some real food. When at the table, she was so hungry that she wanted to eat all of her food as fast as she could, but didn't want to seem like a slob. But when everyone started eationg, she saw that they didn't really use utensles. They didn't eat like wild animals, but they didn't act the most proper either. So Ruby decided to join in and fill up her hunger. She had to hand it to Chimecho, that pokemon knew how to cook. Everything Ruby ate was so delicious and good that Ruby knew she had to tank the chef after the meal

"Aaaaah! I'm done eating! Excelent meal!" One apprentace said once they finished eating

"I'm stuffed, and now i'm getting sleepy" Another said

"Yep, I'm off. Good night, gang!" A third apprentace said

"Goodnight"

Ruby and Riolu were the last 2 to leave the dining hall. Ruby waved and thanked Chimecho for the great mean, and Chimecho said "You're welcom" and Team Rwby, as well as the rest of the guild went off to bed. Ruby once again used her hood as a blanket. She figured she would do that every night with how warm and cozy it was

"Listen, Ruby" Riolu said, knowing Ruby was still awake "Wasn't today hectic? So much happened!"

"Yeah" Ruby said "We got our first mission, we helped a pokemon out, we avoided a theif (even though i really wanted to catch that Mismagius despite how hard it would be) and we got some money!"

"Yeah. I'm relieved that our first job was a success. It really was upsetting how Wigglytuff's Guild took most of the money..."

"Well i don't really care that they took that much money. I'm just glad we got to help someone who needed our help. Even if we get robbed of what we earned, that's just what the training cost is"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We can't do anything about it. (yawn) I'm getting sleepy. I'm going to sleep. Let's try our best again tomarow. Good night, Ruby"

"Good night, Riolu"

And soon after, both members of team Rwby srifted off to sleep, ready for whatever tomarow throws at them


	5. The Scream

"AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Ok, Pokemon! Time to get to work!"

"HOORAY!"

After their morning breefings (Team Rwby actually able to follow along and do it this time) the pokemon of Wigglytuff's guild all went to do their work. Team Rwby was going up to the job buleten again, when Chatot stopped them

"Oh, you 2! Still wandering around lost, it seems..."

"We were actually going to do another job like yesterday" Ruby explained

"True, true. But there are still things you must understand about our jobs. Now, come with me"

Like yesturday, Chatot jumped over twords and hopped up the latter, team Rwby to follow. They went up to the room with the job list again, except this time they went to the other board

"Huh?" Riolu turned to the board from yesturday "Last time we did a job, it was from the board on the other side..."

"Correct!" Chatot gain Ruby and Riolu's attention "Today we'll have you do a job on this side"

"How is this different from the board on the other side?"

"Take a closer look"

Ruby and Riolu took a step closer to see that, unlike the posters on the other side of the room, these posters had pokemon on them. Though Ruby thought that most of them, the way they were looking, were menacing and evil looking

"Oh, look, Ruby" Ruby heard Riolu said "There are posters up here that show a veriety of pokemon!" Riolu gave the board a good look to see all of the pokemon "Wow, they all look pretty cool! Are these famous explorers?"

"I don't know" Ruby thought outloud "They don't look the hero type. Who are they, Chatot?"

"The pokemon posted here... are outlaws" Chatot explained "They're all shady characters. And they're wanted for commiting crimes"

"Oh no!" A shocked Riolu replied "They're outlaws?!"

"Correct. So there are bounties on their heads. In other words, there is a cash reward if you capture one"

While Riolu was scared about what Chatot was saying, Ruby was very excited. Fighting bad guys and owtlaws sounded much more awesome than finding someone's lost item. She could barely manage to hold her excitment in, but was able to

"There are so many aggressive pokemon around these days that everyone's finding it hard to keep up with the problem"

"Wait! You're telling us to go catch these outlaws?" Riolu asked "You can't be serious! That's not pos-"

"EEEEEEE!" Ruby finally blurted out and ran up closer to look at the pokemon wanted "Let's go with that one first!"

Ruby pointed to a bee pokemon with needles for hand

"Oh! Or that one!"

She pointed to what looked like a rock face with a giant red nose

"That one looks cool to try and stop"

Ruby than pointed to a pokemon that practacly terrafied Riolu. A blue dragon with giant red wings

Riolu walked up and dragged Ruby from the terrafying looking pokemon "Actually, flying and psychic types wouldn't be good choices for me to try and catch first" This made Ruby frown a bit from disapointment

Than the both of them heard laughter. They turned to see Chatot was the one laughing, almost tearing up as well

"Just joking"

"You mean we arn't going to catch a criminal!?" Ruby shouted, sounding a little bit angry

"I didn't say that" Chatot started to calm down "The bad pokemon out there come in all shades of badness! Some of those pokemon are completely wicked, through and through. But there are also bad pokemon who are merely petty thiefs. So you've got evil to naughty... and everything in between! So i'm sure we can avoid giving you a job catching a super bad pokemon"

Chatot started giggling again as Ruby, while hoping they got a pokemon that was more dangerous that the 'horrible' act from yesterday, was still excited they were going to fight someone instead of a search for a rare item

"So look over these posters, than pick a pokemon that looks week enough for you to bring to justice!"

"Um..." Riolu scratched his head "You said some are weak, but they're still bad pokemon, aren't they? I'm scared of dangerous pokemon"

Ruby could see Riolu was a little scared at their next job

"H-hey, who made you the party pooper?" She tried to lighten her partner's spirit

But Riolu still looked like he was going to throw up from fear. This saddened Ruby slightly that she could put a smile on Riolu's face at this moment

"It's all a part of your training" Chatot told the fighting type pokemon "You'll work through it, I'm sure! But i suppose you do need to be prepared to confront a tough opponent. So I'll have someone give you a tour of the facilities" Chatot hopped over twords the downstairs later "Hey, Bidoof!" He shouted down "Bidoof?"

"Yup yup" Riolu and Ruby heard a voice from the latter

Than a beaver pokemon came up the latter. One thing Ruby knew this beaver had that other beavers didn't though was it's cute, derpy face. Ruby thought that this pokemon was too nice to be saving pokemon and going through dungeons. But than again, she was currently a bunny pokemon with a red cape who couldn't pick up her crecent rose with out help. So she guessed she shouldn't jump to conclusions

The pokemon named Bidoof seemed tired from just climbing up a latter, which made Ruby have small second thoughts on her previous statement

"You called?" Bidoof asked Chatot

"Ah, Bidoof" Chatot addressed the apprentice "These are our new recruits that just joined us. Take them and show them around the town"

Bidoof than gave a salute gesture "Yes siree! By golly, I'll do just that! Yup yup!"

Chatot turned back to team Rwby "This is Bidoof. He's one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to pay attention to what Bidoof has to say and follow his orders. Off you go!"

With that, Chatot left the 3 apprentices and went down into the second floor. Ruby looked back at Bidoof who seemed incredibly happy

"Aw, shucks, I'm overjoyed!" The beaver pokemon was just about ready to bounce off the walls

"Why's that?" Riolu asked

Bidoof turned to the latest members of the guild "I'm glad to have members junior to me! I'm almost overcome right now! I might just blubber with happiness! Before you all signed on, I was the most recent rookie" The pokemon was striggling to hold back his tears of joy"

"I don't know how to feel about that..." Ruby wispered to her partner

"Well, I'd best show you around" Bidoof was able to calm down "Come with me please"

Bidoof showed them all around the guild. From where the dorms were, to the mess hall, to another pokemon named Croagunk who Bidoof didn't know what it was he exactlly did. He treated team Rwby like they hadn't been here before. But Ruby didn't mind as she was glad to make her fellow normal type happy. But after that was done, they went out of the guild to be shown the town

* * *

Bidoof guided Team Rwby to the town. Ruby looked around to see all different kinds of Pokemon. Ruby couldn't beleave how many pokemon there were in this town. Pokemon of all different sizes and shapes. There were also many booths with different pokemon running them. This really was a cool looking and busy town to Ruby

"This is the main square for the local pokemon" Bidoof got Ruby and Riolu's attention "It's called Treasure Town"

"Oh, I can tell you about Treasure Town too" Riolu told Ruby

He turned to a booth that the guild members passed that was being run by a floating skull with a red glowing eye

"That over there is Duskull's Bank. We can save our money there"

Riolu looked over twords a booth behind their side of a small bridge. This one was being run by 2 chamoleon like pokemon. One was green and the other was purple

"There we have Kecleon Market. You can buy and sell items there"

Riolu looked even farther back, next to the Kecleon Market. The pokemon that was running this booth. This one was huge compared to Ruby and resembled a kangaroo. There was even a purple baby inside of it's pouch

"And there we have Kangaskan Storage. We can store items in there for some more room in the treasure bag. And those are the basic places that exploration teams visit"

"But there are more places than those 3" Ruby pointed out

"Yeah, but those 3 are the ones most exploration teams go to"

"You sure know a lot, yes sirree!" Bidoof complimented Riolu "And that's good to know! All right, then. Come find me when you're ready to go. I'll give you a helping handwith selecting the right outlaw for you"

"Thanks Bidoof" Ruby nodded "You've been really nice"

"G-golly, you're embarrasing me! Aw shucks..." Bidoof turned away to hide his blushing, and turned back once his emvarrasment went away "I'll be waiting at the guild's upper underground floor for you"

And with that, the beaver pokemon walked past the new team twords the guild

"Ok, let's go"

"Go where?" Ruby asked Riolu

"I'd like to see what kind of items are avalibale! Let's go to the Keckleon Market! Before we head back, a visit to the Keckleon Market is a must!

"You know we probably won't be able to buy much, right?" Ruby tried to make sure as they walked twords said market

"Yeah, it might just be window shoping for now, but let's just go see what they have"

"Alright"

The duo walked across the bridge over to the Keckleon Market. Ruby noticed that there were treasure chests on both sides that looked wooden and fake

"Welcome to the Keckleon Shop!" Both the green and purple Keckleon said at the same time "What can we do for you"

"We're just window shopping" Ruby told them "We're a new exploration team, so we don't really have much cash for anything"

"A new exploration team?" The purple keckleon asked for assurance

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh that's wonderful! That goes great for our sale deals!"

"Sale deals?" Riolu asked

"Yes!" The green Keckleon spoke "See for brand new exploration teams, we have a very big special! For the first week, only 100 poke for all dungeon items..."

"And only 500 poke for all tm's!" The pruple one continued "Just a special little gift from us to say..."

"Congradulations on joining your guild!" They both said once again

Ruby and Riolu's eyes widened with excitment. That was a very generous sale which would work great for what they had at the moment

"If we split our poke, we can both get something" Riolu took the words right out of Ruby's mouth

"Well how can i help you that?" The green Keckleon asked

Riolu thought hard. He thought hard and hard. Buying a good item could be a real game changer for catching their criminal. The scary thing was, at this moment, they had no idea what they could face. They could fight an outlawl that was very strong and could really damage Riolu and Ruby, or-

Than Riolu came to a realization. If they did get a strong pokemon, they wouldn't have time for any damage to heal unless...

"Do you have any oran berries?" Riolu asked

"As a matter of fact..." The green Keckleon looked down under their counter and pulled out a blue berry "Yes we do. 100 poke, please"

Riolu took out 100 poke from the treasure bag he had behind him and gave it to the green Keckleon. In return, the green Keckleon gave Riolu the oran berry, which he put back inside the treasure bag

"What does an oran berry do?" Ruby asked

"It's a berry that heals danage I took from a fight" Riolu explained "It will come in handy if i get really hurt catching our outlaw"

"Smart"

"Thanks" Riolu said as he pulled out the remaining 100 poke and gave it Ruby "What do you think you'll get?"

"Oh I'm going to get something even better than something that heals"

Ruby stepped up to the green Keckleon. Riolu was left in thought. Something that was better that an oran berry? Riolu couldn't think of anything better than that. Ruby must have been getting an item that would be able to fool her opponents, or warp them somewhere or put them to sleep. Riou could feel antisipation of what Ruby was going to get

"Do you have anything that goes boom?"

Riolu fell to the ground of how simple and possibly dangerous of an item she wanted. Than again she did have the crecent rose whick was a giant seith, so maybe She likes things that are dangerous

"Something that goes boom..." The green Keckleon tried to think of something "AH! I think i know what you're looking for!" He looked under the market counter once again. This time he pulled out a yellow seed "What you want is the blast seed"

"Ohhhhhhhh" Ruby started at the seed in awe "What's it do?"

Riolu fell to the ground once again. He knew Ruby had amnisia, but she couldn't even know what the blast seed did by the name alone?

"It's a seed that, when you throw it at a pokemon, will explode. Or should i say "Goes boom?""

"SOLD!" Ruby slapped her poke on the booth and grabbed the seed

"C-careful!" The green Keckleon acted frightened "It's a very delicate item! If you accidentaly drop it, it would do some bad damage for you"

That sentance made Ruby accidentaly trow it to the sky. Surely, once it landed, it would really hurt the 4 pokemon. Both Keckleons hid under the counter. Riolu used the treasure bag as a shield of sorts. They all waited for what was sure to be total pain. But just before the falling seed hit the ground, Ruby caught it with both hands. Everyone sighed in relieaf at the prevented disaster. Riolu opened up the bag and Ruby, carefully, but the seed in

"T-thanks for the help" Ruby thanked the brothers, slightly embaraced from what almost happened

"It was our pleasure" The green Keckleon said with releaf

"Please come again" Both pokemon said at once

"Mister Keckleon!"

Ruby, Riolu and the Keckleon brothers turned to see 2 new pokemon. One was a very small, blue pokemon with no arms. It did have a giant ball like tail though. The second one looked like the other pokemon, but had arms, a white belly, and a smaller ball tail

"Ah! Little Marill and Azurill!" Both Keckleons addressed the 2 new pokemon "Welcome our young friends!"

"Hello. May I buy an apple?" The smaller one, Azurill, asked

"Oh, most certanly!"

The green Keckleon picked out a very shiny red apple. Ruby could see that he had snuck another apple when grabbing the fruit. Marill took the apples, not toticing the second one, and payed the green Keckleon some poke

"Thank you, Misters Keckleon!" Marill said

"No, thank you my young friends!" The green one spoke "You are to be admired!"

Both pokemon walked away with their apples

"Don't those 2 seem a little young to be in a market by themselves?" Ruby asked

"Well they've had to do that for quite ome time now" The purple Keckleon explained "You see, those delightful children are brothers. Lately their poor mother has fallen sick. So those youngsters come and do the shopping for her"

"It's quite remarkable" The green one continued "Though very young, they've stepped up and taken charge"

"Misters Keckleon!" The 4 pokemon truned to see Maril and Azurill running back

"Oh? What's the hurry? What makes you return in such a rush"

"There was an extra apple" Azurill said with an apple on his head

"We didn't pay for this many" Marill pushed the apple in his hands back onto the brother's counter

"Oh yes..." The green Keckleon pushed the apple back "That, young friends, is a gift from me and my brother. Please share it among yourselves and do enjoy"

"Really?!" Maril was surprised, but took the apple off the counter

"Yay!" Azurill jumped on his own tail, surprising Ruby that he could not only do that but also keep the apple balanced on his head "Thank you, Mr. Keckleon and Mr. Keckleon!"

"Oh, not to worry, my friends. Do take care on your way home"

And with that, the brothers finally left the shop to go home. But while Maril was aleady past the bridge, Azurill accidentally tripped, dropping his apple. Ruby decided to do the nice thing and pick the apple up and give it back to Azurill, who just got up and walked twords Ruby

"W-we're sorry to bother you. Thank you so much"

"No sweat kid. Here"

Ruby gave Azurill the apple back. But than suddenly, Ruby felt a headache. She started to get dizzy untill she saw a flashe of light

* * *

 _ **"H-h-h...HELP!"**_

* * *

Ruby was shocked from what she just heard. The cry for help of Azurill

"Is something the matter?" The supposed screamer asker

"Her, Azurill" He heard his brother's voice "What's going on? Hurry home!"

"Yep! I'm coming! Wait up!"

Azurill walked carefully, making sure not to drop his apple again, across the bridge to meet up with Marill

"Are you all right?" The older brother asked his younger brother

"Yep!

"We're done with pur shopping. Now we gotta look for an item we've lost! Let's get going"

"Yep! I'm coming!"

And with that, the brothers finally left the Keckleon Market. Leaving the Keckleon brothers, Riolu and Ruby

"Ha! Those little guys are really cute" Riolu said out loud

Riolu turned to his partner, who still seemed shocked at something

"Oh? What's the matter. Ruby?"

"Hey, did you hear someone yelling "Help"?" Ruby asked

"Uh, no... I didn't hear anything like that! Hey Keckleon brothers. Did you hear anything strange just a moment ago?"

'No, nothing out of the ordinary" The green one said

"I didn't hear anything odd either" The purple one followed up

"It doesn't sound like the Kekleon brothers didn't hear anything odd either. You must have imagined it, Ruby"

Ruby was possitive that she didn't imagine that scream. And the one screaming sounded exactly like Azurill!

"Uh, are you daydreaming?" Riolu snapped Ruby from her train of thought "Let's move it, Ruby"

Ruby decided to do as her partner said and go back to the guild. Maybe fighting bad guys would get her mind off things. So they waved goodbye to the Kecleon brothers and crossed the bridge to get back to the guild. As they walked back, Riolu noticed the brothers from the shop talking to another pokemon. This pokemon had a yellow top body and brown bottom belly. He had a trunk and his eyes made him look tired

"Oh? What's going on there?" Riolu asked outloud

Ruby turned to what Riolu was talking about and saw that the brothers and this new pokemon were having some king of talk

"Yaaaay!" They heard Azurill yell

"Thank you!" Marill spoke

"Please! It's nothing!" The mysterious pokemon said

Team Rwby both decided to go and check what was making the brothers so happy

"What's going on?" Riolu asked

Azurill was the first to notice the 2 pokemon "Oh! Hi!"

"Help- I MEAN HI!" Ruby corrected herslf

"Some time ago, we lost an item that's pretty important to us..." Maril explained "We've been looking all over, but we haven't found it yet! Than came along..." Maril turned back to the pokemon "And he says he may have seen our lost item somewhere! He even offered to help us look for it. We're so happy about this!"

"Yeah! That's great for you!" Riolu agreed

Ruby wasn't sure how to feel about this. She may not remember much but she deffinatly remembers stranger danger. But than again, excluding the guild members and Riolu, this Drowzee seemed like a very nice pokemon from the sounds of it. Plus she still had no idea how the ethics of this world worked and how different they are from her own. Still she had her suspisions on Drowzee

"Thank you, " Azurill jumped up and down

"Oh please. I'd have to have a cold heart to ignore kids in need! I can't turn a blind eye! Let us be on our way to begin our search!"

"Yup!" Both brothers said at the same time

The children walked past the exploration team to get a head start, Drowzee to follow soon after. But not after accidentaly bumping into Ruby, slightly loosing his balance but was able to recover

"Whoops! Excuse me" The helpful pokemon apologized

As Drowzee joined up with the brothers, Ruby started to have another headache

"That Drowzee sure is a nice pokemon, isn't he?" Riolu slapped his partner's back "I'm impressed. With more and more bad pokemon around, it's hard to do good deeds"

Ruby simply ignored the back slap as her headache started getting worse. Than, suddenly she saw another flash

* * *

 _ **"If you keep being difficult..." Drowzee got in a battle stance infront of Azurill "It will mean big trouble for you!"**_

 _ **"H-h-h...HELP!"**_

* * *

Ruby's eyes widened with shock. Just now she saw Drowzee and Azurill in a mountain area, and Drowzee was about to attack

"It would be nice if those little guys found their item soon" Riolu continued and turned to see Ruby's horrified face "Hu? What's the matter, Ruby? You're looking awfully girm"

Ruby ignored how familiar the word 'grim' sounded to her and turned to Riolu "Riolu, i just had some sort of dizzy spell"

"A dizzy spell?" Riolu asked, a little surprised

"Yeah. I saw Drowzee and Azurill, and Drowzee was threatening Azurill! I think that those broters are in danger! We should go check with them! It's an emergancy!

"E-emegancy?! Well, what you described does sound like an emergancy, but..." Riolu scratched his head, trying to find the right thing to say "Well, it's not that I don't trust you, Ruby, but... I just can't believe it!"

"You're trusting a new pokemon we know nothing about over me?!"

"It's not like we've been friends for that long Ruby. Besides, Drowzee seemed to be a sincerely nice pokemon, didn't he? I watched the 3 of them go off earlier. They looked like they were having a good time, didn't they?"

"Well... Yeah but..."

"You're probably just tired, Ruby. Maybe that's why you had that bad daydream"

Ruby didn't know what to think at this point. Was it just a bad daydream, or something else? But come to think of it, Drowzee didn't seem like a bad pokemon

"Anyway, we're only apprentices. We can't just go do whatever we want. Sure, it's worrying, but we have to concentrate on out guild work for now"

"Alright, maybe you're right. Let's go catch us a badguy!"

And after all that, Ruby and Riolu rushed back at the guild. They were both ready for whatever outlaw Bidoof would assighned them to

* * *

The duo rushed to the guild's upper ground floor twords the outlaw notice board. Bidoof was waiting for them, very excitingly

"Hu? Are you folks all set and ready for exploring?" Bidoof asked

"Bring it on!" Ruby fist pumped the air "You think we'll find us the right one?"

"Oh, yes sirree! Reckon you all are ready! Than let's pick ourselves a lawbreaker for you to find" Bidoof turned twords the board "Well, you've got your pick of this sorry bunch of characters"

"Let's see. Which should we pick?"

Ruby looked around the board. She noticed that the dragon, the bee and the rock that looks like a face rock were all gone. Not that Ruby wouldn't do the dragon if Riolu didn't want to, but it was something she noticed

Bidoof coughed to get the double r team's attention "As your mentor, how about I do the choosing?"

"Choose away" Ruby backed away

"Don't choose anyone too scary!" Riolu followed Ruby's lead

"Yes sirree, I hear you!" Bidoof turned back to the board again "Let's see. Eenie, meenie..."

Before Bidoof could get to miney ot mo, the trio heard alarms that startled team Rwby

"Stand clear! Updating listings!" A voice from behind the boards yelled "Stand clear! Updating listings"

The ground suddenly began to shake

"What's that?" Riolu asked "What's happening?"

"Oh, the data's being updated" Bidoff answered calmley

"It's being... updated?"

Than suddenly, without warning, the owtlaw notice board flipped sides

"Yikes!" This surprised Riolu so much the he fell to the ground "Did you see that?! The pannel flipped over!"

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she helped Riolu up

"The outlaw notice board and job bulletin board are set on revolving panels" Bidoof continued calmly "While the pannel is flipped over, a pokemon named Dugtrio swaps out the old jobs with new ones"

"Dugtrio?" Ruby asked

"Updating data is Dugtrio's duty. He tunnels his way to our guild, than he flips the panel and updates the data. This duty doesn't get noticed much, but it's very important. Yup yup! That's why Dugtrio takes such great pride in the duty he does!"

"Well I guess that explains why those jobs from earlier are gone"

"Update complete! Stand clear" Dugtrio spoke through the panel as larms went off again "Update complete! Stand clear!"

"Oh, looks like he's done" Riolu pointed out

The ground shook once again and the panel flipped. Revieing new outlaws and such to Ruby and Riolu

"Yes sirree" Bidoof nodded "The update is complete. The list of outlaws has been refreshed, so let's pick one"

Ruby looked at the brand new selection of bad guys to catch. But one poster in paricular caught Ruby's eyes. She suddenly became speachless. Bidoof noticed Ruby wasn't as happy looking as she was before

"Huh? What's ailing you? Why are you shivering all of a sudden?" The beaver pokemon raised a paw to feel the air "It's not cold in here, after all"

"Ruby" Riolu checked to see if his partner was ok

He looked at where Ruby was looking. He too suddenly became shocked, but also very angry

"D-do you see it, Riolu?" Ruby asked

"At the top, on the left? Yeah..."

Ruby also soon felt anger crawl up on her. She simply stared at the familiar trunk of the pokemon

"It's Drowzee!" Both Rwby members said at the same time

"H-he's a wanted criminal!" Riolu snarled

"Sorry Bidoof, but we're going to have to take that one!" Ruby said as she grabbed the wanted poster "Let's get going! Azurill's in danger"

Riolu nodded and the both of the ran as fast as they both could. Leaving Bidoof confused as to what was going on

* * *

Ruby and Riolu rushed down the stairs to the guild to see an incredibly worried blue mouse

"Marill!" Ruby gained the older brother's attention

Marill turned to see the exploration team and they all met up

"Marill, what's the matter?" Riolu looked around the area "Where are Azurill and Drowzee?"

"Yes... about them...!" Marill almost felt like crying "After we all left, we went searching for our lost item together. But I wounded up all alone when went somewhere with Azurill. I called and called! But they didn't come back. I got scared"

"Where did they go?" Ruby asked, a little eiger to show Drowzee

"Th-that way!" Marill pointed to a road leading out of the town

Marill ran as fast as he could to show team Rwby where exactly they all went. All he could do right now was hope his little brother was ok for now


	6. A Wanted Criminal

The peek of Mt. Bristle. Drowzee and Azuril had traveled far and wide into this grey mountain until they reached the peek. By the time they were up, they were both very tired. Azirill noticed that there was a wall blocking any further exploring. And there was no special item

"Uh-oh" Azurill said, more rested "It's a dead end" He turned towards Drowzee "Excuse me, Mr. Drowzee. Where is my lost item? Could you show me where the item is now?"

"Sorry kiddo" Drowzee said with a devilish grin "You lost item? It's not here, that for sure"

"Huh?" Azurill was very confused

Than he noticed something missing. Marill. He knew his brother was with them and would never leave him. But then, where?

The young pokemon looked around to make sure "My... big brother... My big brother's following us, right? He's coming soon?"

"Nope. Your big brother's not coming. I'll let you in on a little secret. This was all a trick. I deceived you"

"Huh?!" Azurill was very scared now

"But let's not dwell on that. There's a little favor I need to ask. See that hole behind you?"

Azurill turned back to the wall. There was a big hole in it

"Well, there's a rumor that there's a trove of thief treasure inside there! But as you can see, I'm too big to squirm my way through that hole. And that's where you come in!"

Azurill turned, scared of what Drowzee had in store for him

"Don't worry. Just do as I say. Do that, then I'll help you get back out of there"

"B-but" Azurill jumped on his tail for protection

"Go on, get going!" Dorwzee's grin went down slightly and started to move closer the the child "Go into that hole. And don't forget to bring back the treasure!"

"I want my big brother!"

Azurill tried to run as fast as he could past Drowzee, crying all the way

"H-hey! Stop that!" But Drowzee was faster and cut Azurill off "Sheesh! I said that I'll take you home when you're done! If you keep being difficult..." Drowzee got in a battle stance in front of Azurill "It will mean big trouble for you!"

"H-h-h...HELP"

"Stop right there!"

Drowzee turned to see the 2 pokemon he saw at Treasure town. Ruby and Riolu, both extremely mad

"We won't let you do that! Drowzee, you bully!" Ruby said as she and Riolu walked closer to Drowzee

"H-how did you find this place?!" Drowzee asked with a small hint of fear

"We're Team Rwby! An exploration team! No criminal can escape us!"

Now Drowzee was deffinatly scared "An exploration team!? You came to apprehend..."

Drowzee than looked at Riolu, who was... trembling

"...Huh? Are you... trembling?" Drowzee asked to make sure

Riolu didn't answer. He just stood there, shaking

"What's wrong Riolu?" Ruby wispered

"D-drowzee..." Riolu could barely muster "H-h-he's... a psychic type pokemon. He can really hurt me"

Ruby than understood. Back at the guild, when they were picking a criminal, he said something about flying and psychics and being week against them. She still didn't quite understand types, but she got that he was week against these types

"A-ha!" Drowzee caught Ruby's attention, while Riolu still trembled "I've figured it out! You say you're on an exploration team, but you're total rookies!"

"So what?!" Ruby shouted back "We can't back down against someone like you!"

"Heh" Drowzee's devilish grin returned "That's right, I'm a wanted pokemon with a bounty on my head. But can you 2 do the job? Can you confront this outlaw and bring him to justice?"

Riolu stopped trembling. His eyes opened up, not with fear and uncertainty, but with courage and determination

"Y-yes. We can! Yes, we can! We'll never lose to a bad guy like you!"

Dorwzee couldn't help but laugh like it was the stupidest thing he's ever heard "I've been chased by all sorts of exploration teams in my day, but never a sorrier-looking bunch than you 2!"

"I don't care what you say!" Ruby shouted back "We can do this, and we will stop you! BET ON THAT!"

Riolu was amazed at Ruby. While he wouldn't back down right now, Ruby seemed like she got a huge power boost and was ready to pounce on Drowzee and kick his but. It was like she dealt with people like Drowzee before

Drowzee's grin turned into a cocky smirk "This should be a laugh. Let's see if you can take me down. Show me what you've got!"

"Azurill, get somewhere safe" Ruby shouted to behind Drowzee

"O-ok" The scared pokemon said as he ran towards a rock to protect him

"You should be worrying about yourselves!" Drowzee said as a blue energy surrounded him

The blue energy came very apparent around his arms. He pushed the air and like magic Ruby and Riolu were pushed back away. That push hurt Ruby and especially Riolu. Ruby had little time to question as Drowzee came up and raised his fist, which started glowing white. He was just about to hit Ruby, but she barely dodged the pound attack. Ruby did notice though that the attack was strong enough to cause some cracks through the stone ground. Drowzee turned to Ruby and started barrage of pound attacks. For the most part, Ruby was able to dodge them, but got hit real bad in the cheek. She recovered quickly though and sprinted with a quick attack right into Drowzee's belly. She jumped back, smiling at her attack, but she didn't have time to dodge a headbutt attack. The attack knocked Ruby quite aways

Drowzee suddenly felt someone touching his back. He turned his head to se that it was Riolu. Riolu concintrated and unleashed a force palm. As a psychic type pokemon, it didn't do to much damage against Drowzee, but every hit mattered in this case. Drowzee than used confusion again on Riolu and blasted him back to the wall. Drowzee heard Ruby's footsteps coming and got an idea. He turned to Ruby and looked directly into her eyes as she came rushing to him

"Sleep" The criminal said as his eyes glowed red

Ruby looked into theses eyes and suddenly stopped running. Her eyes soon reflected Drowzee's and soon she felt very sleepy. Eventually she did fall asleep and fell onto her back

"Ruby!" Riolu shouted when he saw his partner fall

Drowzee was just about to preform another barrage of pounds, but than Riolu came from behind and used quick attack. While Drowzee was knocked to the floor, Riolu tried to wake Ruby up. Ruby's eyes started fluttering and Riolu gave a big smile of relief, but he didn't see Drowzee was up and was throwing a pound attack at Riolu. The pound landed right on Riolu's cheek and Riolu was sent past Ruby. As he got up, Drowzee was charging at Riolu with a headbutt. Drowzee made contact right on Riolu's head and Riolu was knocked down to the ground. Drowzee stood over the fighting type pokemon and laughed

"Gotta say..." The criminal boasted "You 2 are defiantly the bravest rookies I've faced..." His fists glowed white again "But you're also the most foolish"

"NO!"

Before Drowzee could beat down on Riolu, Ruby rushed in between the 2 using agility. Than suddenly her popped up right ear started to glow on the yellow fur part. The ear was pulled back and than released right as soon as Drowzee unleashed his pound. The attacks clashed and Drowzee was backing away as soon as their attacks stopped colliding, but Ruby unleashed another attack with her ear and punched Drowzee right in the jaw. Dowzee was sent flying high into the sky and came down with a loud thud. Ruby was left astonished at what she had just done

"What was that?" Ruby asked herself

"Dizzy punch" Riolu answered, still on the ground and curling n pain

"Riolu!" Ruby rushed at her partner "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine" Riolu tried to push himself up and continued about Ruby's new attack "It's a powerful punch not many pokemon know that can make an opponent confused

Ruby looked back at Drowzee, who while getting up, didn't have confusion in his eyes, but instead anger

"I don't think I confused him"

"Don't worry" Riolu, while still hurt and clinching to the treasure bag wrapped around his solder, stood up "I have a plan"

As Riolu and Ruby whispered their plan, Drowzee had gotten up. To say he was annoyed would be an understatement after that surprise from the red caped Buneary. Speaking of the red caped Buneary, she was charging at Drowzee with another quick attack. Drowzee saw it coming though and used confusion to push Ruby to the sides. Ruby rolled away from her interruption and Drowzee was ready to make her pay. But before her could do that, Riolu jumped above him, balanced on top of his head with his palms, and used force palm to knock Drowzee to the ground face first. Drowzee was extremely pissed now and used confusion on the rookie again. Drowzee used so much force on this attack that Riolu was blasted all the way to the wall. Drowzee walked over to the criticaly injured pokemon to finish this little obstacle

"You both have guts, but that's not enough to beat me. I've beaten so many pokemon that are stronger than the both of you combined. You put up a good fight, but now it's..."

Before Drowzee could finish, he notice that Riolu held his palm close to his face. There was something in that paw he was eating

"Hey what are you eating?" Drowzee pulled the paw up

It looked like a berry with a huge bite taken out of it. Drowzee studied the berry to see what kind it was. It didn't take long for Drowzee to realize that it was an oran berry. Ypu know, that berry that heals pokemon. Drowzee's eyes widened while Riolu smirked at the criminal. With his energy restored, Riolu concentrated this energy on his free hand. His entire arm glowed white and Riolu landed the brick break right into Drowzee's stomach. Despite not being that effective, Drowzee felt a big pain from the attack. Riolu than used quick attack again, only this time he jumped to the air, kicking Drowzee back while doing so. Drowzee was sent flying towards Ruby's direction. Ruby threw a seed over to where Drowzee was about to land

When Drowzee landed on the seed, a huge explosion was made. Drowzee was sent to the air higher than anyone in this fight. Not enough to hit the ceiling, but still high none the less. To make things worse for Drowzee, Ruby used agility to run on the walls of all things. Ruby rushed practically to the top,and when she was at Drowzee's height, she jumped off the wall, her ear glowing once again, and dizzy punched him at the back of the head and sent Drowzee spinning towards the ground. Drowzee had a hard time getting up, but when he did, Team Rwby was standing in front of him

"H-how?" The criminal asked "How am I getting stomped by a bunch of rookies?"

"Just because we're rookies, doesn't mean we're bad" Riolu answered

"And we'll never lose to bad guys like you" Ruby continued

Ruby than grabbed Riolu's paw and ran in a circle, surrounding Drowzee using agility. Drowzee could hardly keep up with the duo. It was like he was in the middle of a tornado, and that tornado sucked in a white comet. That white comet came right towards Drowzee eventually

"DOUBLE QUICK ATTACK!" Team Rwby shouted

The made a direct hit into Drowzee's stomach. Drowzee was sent flying right to the wall above the treasure hole. Drowzee than fell to the ground and became unconscious

Ruby and Riolu than hi fived each other in victory. The walked twords the rock Azurill was hiding behind

"We came to rescue you" Riolu assured Azurill "Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm ok" The young pokemon answered, amazed at what he just witnessed

"That's good" Ruby sighed in relief "Your big bro is worried sick. Let's get you home"

"Ok" Azurill nodded

Ruby and Riolu than walked towards the knocked out Drowzee and dragged him outside of the mountain. This criminal was being brought to justice by Team Rwby

* * *

Outside of the mountains, 3 pokemon were waiting for Team Rwby, Azurill, and the barely awake Drowzee. The 2 smaller ones were the same kind of pokemon. They both looked like metal balls with one eye, an un-screwed screw on the top, 2 screws screwed, and magnets for hands. The big one's body looked like a satellite of sorts with a yellow antenna beam and had more magnet hands

"We have been informed about Drowzee's location being detected here!" The big pokemon spoke in a robotic tone "We shall take him off your hands!"

"He's all yours officers" Ruby said as she and Riolu tossed Drowzee to the police pokemon

The 2 smaller ones surrounded Drowzee and released an lightning barrier around the caught criminal

"I am Magnezone, the primary officer in this region" The big pokemon introduced himself "Thanks to you, we have been able to arrest a wanted outlaw! We owe you great thanks for your cooperation!" The red and blue parts of his magnets glowed and sirens played "We will send the reward to your guild. Thank you again!" Magnezone turned to the fully awake Drowzee "Now come with us"

Drowzee just sighed as the Magnemites pushed the electric field with Drowzee in it

"Azurill!" A familiar voice spoke from behind the leaving officers and outlaw

Marill rushed past the magnet pokemon towards the exploration team and Azurill

"Marill!" Azurill felt tears starting to form in his eyes, and than he bawled in the comfort of his brother's hug "Marill! It was so scary!"

"You ok, Azurill" Marill asked, tears coming down his eyes as well "Are you hurt"

"He's fine" Riolu assured the bigger brother "The little guy hasn't been harmed in any way"

"Really? That's a relief! Oh Azurill... Azurill" More tears came from Marill

"I'm glad you kids are happy!" Riolu admitted

Marill disbanded from hugging his brother and walked to Team Rwby "You did this all for us, Riolu and Ruby. We won't forget what you did for us. Thank you so much" Marill turned back to his saved brother "Come on, Azurill. You too"

"Yep" Azurill nodded, his tears starting to calm down "Thank you very much! Thank you for rescuing me!"

"Hey, that's what we do" Ruby said nonchalantly

"Really..." Marill took both hands and shook Riolu's up and down "Really, thank you!"

Marill did the same to Ruby's hand and walked back to Treasure town. Ruby and Riolu followed to make sure they were safe, both having a smile all the way from their first defeated outlaw

* * *

Magnezone and his Magnemite officers dragged Drowzee far away from the mountain to their prison

"You'll be with us for a long time Drowzee" Magnezone spoke "I hope you know that"

Drowzee simply growled "If I get out, I'll make those 2 pay"

"By the time you get out, those 2 will already be a professional exploration team, and most likely do their jobs far away from the town"

They walked for miles to the prison, Drowzee hating every minute of the walk. Unbeknownst to them all, high above the trees, a Honchkrow was watching them. This particular Honchkrow had a mask covering his eyes. He leered at the captured Drowzee

"Well, well, well..." The Honchkrow talked to himself "Looks like we might have our first recruit of the new White Fang"

The Honchkrow flew from his branch far away from the police and criminal. To the base of this White Fang

* * *

"I've gotten the bounty from Officer Magnezone for the captured outlaw!" Chatot informed Team Rwby when they returned to the guild "Well done, you 2! Here's your share for the job. It's yours to keep!"

The police pokemon had sent the guild a reward of 3,000 poke. However, 2,700 of that poke belonged to the guild, leaving Team Rwby only 300 poke. They didn't like that share

"What?! This is all we get?!" Riolu whined "After all that hard work..."

"But of course!" Chatot assured with a smile "It's all part of the training! And we expect just as much effort tomorrow! Hee-heeee!"

Chatot hoped all the way down to the guild's second floor

"I'd be happy if our share of the reward was just a little bigger" Riolu sadly admitted , but than became happy "But that's all right! We managed to rescue Azurill!"

"Yeah" Ruby smiled while she remembered those kids and how happy they were "Seeing those kids smile is worth so much more than that reward"

"You said it. And it's all thanks to you, Ruby!"

"What? You're the one who thought of that awesome attack plan!"

"No, I mean because you had that dream, Ruby, we learned about Azurill's troubles in advance!"

Ruby started to remember what happened in Treasure Town. It was true! Because she heard that voice and saw that vision, they found out about Drowzee's plan for Azurill! But the more Ruby thought about it, more and more questions started to rise. Like how was she able to see something happen in the future? How can she do it? And-

Suddenly, Ruby was caught off from her thoughts due to a growling sound

Riolu put his hand in front of his belly in embarrassment "My stomach growled!"

Ruby felt her stomach to the same "You're not the only one, he he. I am quite hungry"

"We were so focused on rescuing Azurill that I didn't notice at all!"

Both their stomach's growled once again, making Ruby and Riolu burst in to laughter

"God am I hungry!" Ruby shouted with laughter

"Come on. let's go get dinner, Ruby" Riolu started to calm down

And the 2 went down to wait for Chimeco to tell them when dinner was ready. Ruby was so hungry, she forgot about all of her questions about the dreams. Another time, perhaps

* * *

 _ **CLASH!**_

Thunder and lightning roared through the sky as rain came down like an avalanche. This was a very powerful storm tonight. Ruby and Riolu became a little scared from the sounds

"Wow, that lightning's intense!" Riolu said out loud as he looked out the window "It looks like it's really stormy tonight..."

 ** _CLASH!_**

Another clap of thunder. When Ruby heard this one, she saw something thing that scared her more than the storm. A silhouette of a woman with golden, burning eyes. Fire surrounded the woman to protect her from the rain. When she saw no more women with fire powers, she rubbed her head from a headache

"Hold on!" Riolu caught Ruby's attention "You know the night before we met, Ruby? It was storming that night. I found you out cold on the beach the day after that stormy night, Ruby"

"Yes, I remember, Riolu" Ruby nodded

"Speaking of remembering, do you remember anything about being out cold on the beach? Can you remember anything new at all?"

The thought came to Ruby. Did anything come back during these past 2 days? She thought hard and hard...

"No" Ruby sighed in disappointment "Just the same stuff about Weiss, Blake, Yang, those other kids and my mom"

"I guess it won't be that easy" Riolu took a seat under the window "But that's alright. Just try remembering a little at a time" Riolu took one last look at the storm "We have to get up early again tomorrow. Let's get some sleep"

Riolu walked over to his bed and laid down with his eyes closed. Ruby turned her cape around for a blanked and closed her eyes as well. Silence fell to the room as both Rwby members tried to sleep...

The silence lasted for about an hour

"Listen, Ruby" Riolu whispered "Are you still awake, Ruby?"

"I thought you wanted to go to bed" Ruby joked

"I do, but... I've been thinking it over since it happened. That strange dream you had, Ruby. Maybe it has to do with you personally, Ruby?"

"Huh?"

"That's just the feeling I get. I sure don't know any other Buneary who dreams about the future. And I've never heard of a human suddenly turning into a pokemon either. That's why I think those 2 events are connected. I can't help feeling that way"

Ruby thought about it. Someone turning into a pokemon and getting visions from the future at the same time couldn't have been a coincidence. But the question was "what was the connection?"

"I have no way of knowing what you were like as a human, Ruby..." Riolu continued "But I think you must have been a good person. After all, Ruby, it was your dream that helped us catch that bad pokemon"

"Bad pokemon" Ruby was reminded about what Chatot said. About how there were more pokemon turning bad because time was out of wack. What exactly did that mean?

"Hey, Riolu?" Ruby asked

"Yeah?"

"What did chatot mean about time getting wacky?"

"Well, time is getting messed up, bit by bit, all over the world. No one seems to know why"

"Oh" Ruby sighed with no answer

"But everyone believes that the Time Gears are somehow involved" Riolu gave Ruby some info

"Time Gears?" Ruby asked as she never heard of these things

"They say Time Gears are hidden in secret places around the world. Like in a forest, or a lake in an underground cavern. I've even heard that there is a hidden altar inside a volcano. At the center of such places is what's known as a Time Gear. Time gears serve a very important function. Each one protects time and keeps time flowing properly in its region"

Time Gears. Even though Ruby has never heard of them they still sounded familiar. And for whatever reason, a question came to Ruby's mind

"What happens if a region looses its Time Gear?"

Riolu raised an eyebrow at such an insane idea "I don't really know the answer to that question. But my guess is that if a Time Gear is removed from a region, the flow of time in that region will probably stop too. That's why everyone makes sure never to disturb the Time Gears. Everyone has long been certain that some kind of disaster would strike. So everyone stays away from the Time Gears and doesn't tamper with them. Even the most hardened criminal pokemon know to avoid messing with them"

With each word, these Time Gears sounded more familiar to Ruby, but she didn't know why. But thankfully for her, she soon felt sleepy and began to sleep, and the curiosity of the time gears was locked away to be saved for another time

* * *

Rushing through the rain, a mysterious figure followed a long path through a forest. Until suddenly, he found an area that glowed. In the center of this glowing area was a floating, light blue gear. It's glow was so bright that it was impossible to pass it by, especially in a dark stormy night like tonight. The figure walked up to the gear

"Do my eyes deceive me?" He asked himself "Could it be...?"

The figure stood face to face with the light blue object

"Yes, it is! I've finally found it! A Time Gear! But, this is only the first of many"

 ** _CLASH!_**

Thunder roared as the figure did the unthinkable. He stole the time gear!

* * *

 **Author's note: And with that, the first arc, the first steps arc, is done! I'd say these were a great first few chapters, wouldn't you? I really liked making the fight scene with Drowzee. Defiantly creative and shows how much potential both Ruby and Riolu have. And if you can't tell who the Honchkrow is, I don't know what to say. Also I'll be doing these author's notes at the end of every chapter from now on. Why haven't i done them before? Because... um... JUST BECAUSE! Well i guess it's time to answer some reviews**

 **gamelover41593: I made emerald a mismagius because, in the pokemon diamond pokedex enrty and anime, it say that mismagius can give foes headaches and hallucinations. i wanted to make her a psychic type but i couldn't find any that had both ilusion abilities and really look that 'female-y'. medicham was close, but they don't have illutions or hypnosis**

 **lewa282: You'll be happy to know i've found spell checker on my chrome book, so hopefully we won't have to many more spelling errors. And no, while that idea is awesome, summer is not team charm's lopany. But there is another reason why Ruby is a buneary**

 **Thegreatjman: No this isn't a ladybug story, but there is a reason why Blake came to Ruby's mind first**

 **Well guys, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, a favorite, a follow and thank you all for the support! See you all in the next chaper**


	7. Exploring the Waterfall

Almost a week had past since Team Rwby's capture of Drowzee. In that week, Ruby had gotten a better handle on how to fight in this world and all the different types and evolution pokemon had. And their team had also gotten to really know the guild. From the over reacting, but still fun Sunflora, to the mother-like kindness of Chimeco, to the strangeness of Corphish. Even Loudred was nicer than his first impression led Ruby to believe. He and Diglett even let her and Riolu do their job one day. Ruby learned a lot about pokemon footprints on that day thanks to Loudred and Riolu. But anyway, over a week had past since Ruby joined the guild. She still couldn't remember anything outside of the crescent rose, her sister, Weiss, Blake, those other kids and her mom, but she felt with every passing day she felt closer and closer to remembering

After their daily wake up call from Loudred, Team Rwby and the rest of the guild entered the guild's second floor, ready to do their morning cheers. Little did they know however that today wasn't going to start with the cheers. When Ruby saw Chatot, there seemed to be worry in his eyes

Chatot coughed to get the guild's attention "Everyone, listen up. I have an important announcement to make. Far to the northeast, than farther into the outermost reaches, there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest. In Treeshroud Forest..." Chatot became more hesitant "Time has apparently stopped..."

Everyone in the guild was surprised

"Huh?!" Diglett hid a little in his hole

"Eek! What did you say?!" Sunflora asked

"You're saying time has stopped?! Hey hey hey!" Corphish asked for clarification

"Yes, that's correct..." Chatot looked out the window to see leaves moving with the wind "Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest. The wind has stopped, the clouds are motionless, dewdrops on leaves won't fall. They just hang there, suspended. In Treeshroud Forest, Time itself has truly stopped"

The guild started to panic

"T-time has stopped?!" The 3 heads of Dugtrio repeated

"But how could something this awful happen?" Sunflora asked "It's unthinkable!"

"Yes, the unthinkable has happened" Chatot nodded "Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well, it's because Treeshroud Forest's time gear was..."

Chatot couldn't say it. But Ruby knew once he mentioned the time gear

"It was stolen, wasn't it?"

Chatot gave a nod of defeat to Ruby's question. This didn't help calm down the guild

"Huh?!" Bidoof felt like hiding

"The time gear was s-stolen?!" Dugtrio repeated

"That's what made time stop! Hey hey hey!"

"I'd heard it was possible! But now it's really happened" Chimeco looked down in sadness

"I don't get it, though!" Loudred looked like he was going to tear up the next thing he saw "Why would ANYONE take a time gear!?"

"Quiet, everyone!" Chatot gained everyone's attention "Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a time gear. But if only one time gear can be stolen, the others may also be in danger. The officer asked to be notified immediately if we notice any suspicious characters. So keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. That is all. All right, everyone! Here's to another busy day of work!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted like nothing had happened

"Oh, you there" Chatot gained Team Rwby's attention while the other apprentices got to work "You 2, come here"

Like Chatot asked them, Ruby and Riolu stood right in front of the bird pokemon

"You've become quite good at your work. I'm impressed with your capture of Drowzee. That was very admirable! You all will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team"

"R-really?!" Both Rwby members asked to make sure

"Hooray!" Riolu jumped from joy

"Let me see your wonder map"

Ruby did as Chatot asked and pulled out their team's wonder map

"Treasure Town is here" Chatot used his talons to point to 3 tents on the map "And over here is where we would like you to investigate" Chatot used is talons again to point to what looked like a mountain with a waterfall "See? There is a waterfall flowing here. By all appearances, it's just an ordinary waterfall. But we've received intelligence that the waterfall may conceal a secret. And that's where you come in. We want you lot to investigate the waterfall and determine what's there. That's all. Do you understand what this mission entails?"

"Go to this waterfall, find the secret and come back to tell you what's what" Ruby summarized as she folded the wonder map

"Good!" Chatot nodded "All right, I'll leave you all to thoroughly investigate the waterfall!"

Ruby smiled and nodded. She than looked at Riolu, who was... shaking. Chatot also saw that Riolu was nervous

"Huh? What's wrong?" Chatot asked "You're shivering"

"Riolu?" Ruby was concerned when she saw the smallest of tears come down her partner's eyes

"A-are you alright?" Chatot asked

"Yes" Riolu assured as he wiped away his tears "I'm ok. It's just the anticipation that's making me nervous. This will be the first time we get to do a real job as an exploration team. I'm feeling a little worked up..." He stopped shivering and turned to Ruby "Oh I feel like i'm going to burst from excitement! Let's do our best, Ruby!"

Ruby smiled "Now that's the Riolu i love to hear! Let's do this!"

Riolu wiped away more tears and nodded. He and Ruby than firmly grasped each other's hand and gave a hand shake to do each other's best

* * *

Treasure Town Prison. A prison for all of the bad pokemon that have been caught by officers or exploration teams of the region. In order to protect the citizens in case something went wrong, the prison was built on an island; not to far from the beach but far enough so that locals wouldn't get hurt during a breakout or anything like that. Guarding the giant metal gates were 2 Magnetons

"Hey" The right Magneton turned to the left

"Yeah?" The left responded

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. 'Why are we here?' I mean... are we the product of... some kind of cosmic coincidence or... is there really an Arceus watching everything? Did that Arceus only make us? Is there no other life out there? No other worlds or dimensions where... say humans are real and work side by side of pokemon? Or even... even worlds where there aren't any pokemon and just humans? I don't know, man but... It keeps me up at night"

A strong silence was felt after what the left Magneton just said

"...What?" The right Magneton broke the silence "I mean why is it always us that gets paired up when guarding the front gates at this exact same time?"

"Oh... Yeah" The left looked down in embarrassment

"What was all the stuff about Arceus and other-"

Before the right Magneton could finish his sentence, a fire blast came right towards them and the door. A direct hit that knocked both guards out and blasted down the gates. The fire blast came from a pokemon with yellow cannons for hands and seemed to be made out of flames. The pokemon was a Magmorter that had a big smug on his face. As sirens echoed the air from the destroyed door and Magnemites and Magetons came to check on the attack. the Magmorter simply walked in like nothing was going on

"Afternoon, officers" He gave a salute to all the pokemon "Don't mind me, I'm just passing through"

"You are completely surrounded!" One voice in the crowd of magnet pokemon shouted "Surrender with your hands up!"

"Aright-alright. I'm putting my hand up, see?" The Magmorter said as he raised his hands. His smug grew even wider "Unfortunately, you're all outmatched!"

He fired a bright ball out of his cannon arms and than another. The balls stood in the sky and shinned down on the prison. This was a double powered sunny day. The police charged at the breaking-in-pokemon. As they charged, the Magmorter started counting. 20 Magnemites and 15 Magnetons. A total of 35 police. Nothing this Magmorter couldn't handle. He threw a fire blast to his right and blasted 7 Magnemites and 5 Magnetons. 12 already down. He than spun around in a circle, releasing a flamethrower shield. 5 Magnemites and Magnetons were able to back away from the attack just in time or jump over the attack, but the other 13 were knocked out like that. The ones who jumped over the flamethrower were 2 Magnemites and 1 Magneton. One Magnemite rushed to his right, but he slammed that Magnemite right to the ground with both his arms. The Magneton rushed to his left was swatted away by Magmorter's arms and was sent flying right to the walls of the prison. The last Magnemite that jumped the flamethrower was headbutted next to the fainted-by-flamethrower officers. Magmorter looked over at the renaming officers. 4 Magnetons and 3 Magnemites. Magmorter grinned devilishly and pointed his _cannon arms_ at the remaining 7 police pokemon. Both of his arms's insides glowed a bright yellowish-green. In no time at all, thanks to the double sunny day, he fired a massive solar beam at the 7 officers. If this were an ordinary solar beam and sunny day combo, they might not have fainted. But a double sunny day solar beam combo? I'm afraid they've joined their fellow officers into fainting. Magmorter looked over what he just did. 35 officers beaten in over a minuet

He actually yawned at the sight "Man and I though the cops back home were dumb"

He heard someone grunting to get up. He looked down to the Magnemite he headbutted and pointed his right arm at the officer

"Please don't-" The Magnemite pleaded

"Shhh..." Magmorter put his cannon right above Magnemite's face to shut him up "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. All I need to know is if you have the... uh..." He pulled out a note behind him and squinted "The... Drowzee... that kidnapped the... Azurill" He put the note behind him again "After that, I'll take him and get off your cases"

Magnemite glared at him with his 1 eye "If you think I'll let you bust out a criminal, you have another-"

Magmorter pointed his gun closer to the officer and it started to glow and feel warmer

"He's on the 3rd floor!"

The warmness of the cannon faded as Magmorter pulled his hand back "There, see? Now was that so hard?" He started walking into the prison's doors "Oh, and by the way..." He continued as he went to get his criminal "A suggestion. Hire more that just floating magnets next time, k?"

The Magmorter entered into the doors of the prison to the 3rd floor, leaving Magnemite to faint with his fellow officers

* * *

Team Rwby had made their way to the waterfall. The waterfall's roar echoed across the mountains. The roar was so loud, it could be hard to hear a thing. Luckily for Ruby, her ears could hear Riolu just fine

"So this is the waterfall that supposedly has a secret..." Riolu Put his paw under his chin

Riolu decided to take a closer look at the waterfall and see how strong it was. Immediately when he gave it a small touch, he was knocked back to where he stood

Ruby rushed to see if he was alright "You ok, Riolu?" She asked as she helped him up

"That water's coming down hard!" Riolu said, surprised as he rubbed his paw

"Come on, it can't be that hard"

Ruby decided to show Riolu and touch the waterfall. Before she did though, she felt the incredibleness of the falling deluge. She could barely stand just being close to it. No surprise, once Ruby touched it, she got blasted back where she stood

"Ruby!" Riolu shouted as he went to check on his partner "See? It's insane"

"Yeah, I see your point" Ruby agreed as she stood back up

"If you were to fall under this waterfall, you'd probably be battered. I didn't think it would be poring down this powerfully! Where should we even start looking?"

As Riolu looked around for somewhere to look, Ruby felt a headache. The same headaches she felt back with Azurill and Drowzee

* * *

 _ **A shadow of a pokemon appeared before the waterfall. The shadow walked back from the waterfall, getting ready to charge at the waterfall. It succeed and entered a cave hidden behind the rushing water. The figure went on to explore the uncharted cave**_

* * *

 _"It happened again!"_ Ruby thought _"I saw... something"_

"Huh? What's the matter, Ruby?" Riolu asked

"I just had another vision"

"What?!" Riolu stepped back "Another one?"

"Yeah. This time I saw some pokemon leap into a hidden cave inside the waterfall. Maybe that's the secret"

"Hm..." Riolu looked at the poring water "But it looks like that water is coming down really heavily. Imagine if there was actually a solid cliff behind that waterfall! Ouch!" Riolu cringed at the mere thought "If we tried to jump through, We'd be pounded badly!"

"So you're not trusting me again?" Ruby asked with a hint of insult in her tone

"What do you mean?" Riolu turned back

"Back when I said Drowzee might have kidnapped Azurill, you didn't trust me! You're doing it again; I thought we were partners!" Ruby sounded really insulted now

"But you were right!"

"Well you didn't listen to me before! If I remember correctly, you're words were something like "We haven't known each other for that long!""

"O-ok i'll admit that that was a little harsh to say-"

"I know I have amnesia, but I also know when to trust my instincts, and my instincts are telling me that our mission is to go into the waterfall! Can you please just trust me on this?!"

Riolu had no words. It didn't occur to him before that he was't trusting Ruby all that much during their partnership. Not that he didn't trust her or anything, just not as uch as a good partner should. And it was true that these visions did help them find out about Drowzee. But still, it was scary to think that Ruby was wrong and that there's a wall that will just help the water pound them all the way to some river or forest. Or worse that the water beats them so hard, they... don't wake up. Which should he trust? His partner or his paranoia? One look at Ruby's sad and angry eyes helped him

"Are you really convinced that there is a cave behind the waterfall?" Riolu finally spoke

Ruby simply gave a nod

"Well...Ok" Riolu nodded a gave a small smile "I'm putting my faith in you, Ruby"

"Riolu..." Ruby didn't look distraught anymore

"Yes! I totally believe in you, Ruby!"

Both members of team Rwby took a few steps back, ready to charge at the waterfall. Even though Riolu trusted Ruby, he couldn't help but shake

"Ok, I got to be brave now!" Riolu told himself "If I get scared and fail to leap through at full speed, I'll get smooshed no matter what I do! If I 'm doing it, I have to do it without hesitating. Be brave... Be the bravest ever!"

"3..." Ruby started the countdown "2... 1...NOW!"

Both Riolu and Ruby rushed towards the waterfall as high speeds! Ruby went so fast that her cape actually engulfed her as she spun! She turned into some sort of red bullet. Riolu couldn't keep up at Ruby's speed, but he wasn't doing bad at all. Once they rached the edge of the cliff they stood on, they leaped at the waterfall! The both felt water get poured on them but then they felt... air. No wall, no rock, no water that would pound them to death. They were ok! But than they felt ground. And they rolled on that ground. Both explorers struggled to get up from the impact, but soon were ok

"W-what is this?!" Riolu asked as he rubbed his head

"Uh, Riolu..." Ruby tapped her partner's shoulder to gain his attention

"Huh?" Riolu looked at an amazed Ruby

"Look" Ruby pointed around the cave

Riolu soon felt his jaw drop. The cave was beautiful. 2 ponds of water, wet rocks that glimmered from small cracks at the top of the cave, a new view of the waterfall. This was an incredible discovery!

Riolu gave a sigh of relief as they weren't dead "Yes! It is a cave! You were right after all, Ruby!"

Ruby felt a blush in her cheeks "Yeah, well we can either sit around and talk about how much of a genius I am, or we can go exploring!"

Riolu laughed "I'd say exploring sounds nice"

After making sure nothing was broken, Team Rwby went off to explore the uncharted cave. As they explored, they found more beautiful sights thanks to cracks on the roof and the wet water. It was beautiful, but Riolu had felt guilt as they went on. They wouldn't have been able this cave if he didn't listen to Ruby. And that fight they had made him realize how much he didn't trust Ruby before. He had to apologize

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?" Ruby turned to her partner

"I'm really sorry about not trusting you before. It's not fair that I wasn't completely trusting you"

Ruby looked down, guilt soon creeping up on her as well "No, I'm sorry. It wasn't mature of me to shout like that. I mean, in retrospect, it was crazy to think that there was a cave behind the waterfall"

"But you were right!"

"Yeah, but it was still crazy to think"

Ruby stopped, and sighed worryingly

"What if we can't make this work"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this partnership of ours! What if we get into more fights? What if we fight so much that we can't trust each other at all and disband?"

"We will, don't worry!" Riolu lifted Ruby's head up "Look, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said what I said back there, and I'm sorry. There's a lot we don't know about each other yet, but we can learn from each other! One fight won't be the end of us. So let's just not be sad anymore, alright?"

Riolu extended his paw fr Ruby to shake. Ruby gave Riolu a smile and shook hands. Things were going to get better from here on out

"Daw! That's adorable!"

Suddenly, Team Rwby heard a woman's voice next to them. They turned around to see 2 fish pokemon inside a pond. They both bad silver, noodle like bodies with light blue fins, mouths, and a black zig-zag design on their sides

"Honey, you ruined the moment!" The right, male pokemon told the left

"I can't help it if I think that this was a cute moment between them!" The female blushed

"You're fine, Mr. and Ms. Barboach. We weren't expecting that there would be other pokemon in here"

"Of course there are" The male Barboach swam closer "Just because this cave is hidden, doesn't mean no one lives here"

"Wait, why would you want to live in a cave?" Before Ruby could question even further, an idea came to her "Hey, if you 2 live here, does that mean you know the cave's secrets?"

"What do you mean by secrets?" The female Barboach asked

"See, we're an exploration team named Team Rwby, and we're tasked with looking for a secret connected to the waterfall. We've found this cave, but I was wondering if the cave itself had any secrets"

The Barboach couple looked at each other, gave the other a smile and nodded

"Well, there is a secret at the end of the cave"

"There is?!" Riolu took a couple steps closer "What is it?!"

"Well it's not much of a secret if you give it away" The female swam next to her male "But let's just say it's real _gem_!"

Both Barboach gave a snicker

"Yeah, your excitement will be _rapid_!" The male said

They snickered again

"So _WATER_ you waiting for!?"

Now they were both laughing. Ruby and Riolu, meanwhile, were just left confused

"Ok... we're going to the end of the cave than. Bye"

Ruby waved and dragged Riolu, trying to get away from the laughing fish pokemon. As they left, a yellow duck pokemon walked by the Barboach pond. A Psyduck

"What are you 2 laughing at?" Psyduck asked

"We were just telling these kids to go find a secret at the end of the cave" The female Barboach calmed down

"The same end of the cave that has the gem that when you press it you get dragged by a wave that blasts you all the way to the hot spring?"

"The same" The male assured

"Ok. Just making sure"

The Psyduck than walked away, leaving the 2 Barboach to laugh at their plan

* * *

Team Rwby made their way to the end of the waterfall cave. What they found was a room with tons of gems and crystals all around

"Wow! Look at that, Ruby!" Riolu looked around in awe "Look at all the gems sparkling!"

"They're all so pretty!" Ruby agreed and looked at the end of the room "Hey check out that huge gem!"

The duo walked closer to said gem. The giant gem looked like it was stuck to the wall and shined a beautiful shade of pink

"Wow! I've never seen a gem this huge! This is an incredible treasure" Riolu turned to Ruby "Everyone will be amazed if we take this back!"

Riolu walked up to the gem and held it good and tight. Riolu pulled as hard as he could to get the gem out. But it wouldn't budge, no mater how hard he tried. Finally he fell to the ground from exhaustion

"Nope, it's not budging..." Riolu got up "It's really stuck tight"

"Here, let me try" Ruby stood in front of the gem

She did her best to wrap her tiny arms around the gem and pulled as hard as she could. The hardest she had even pulled! But even with all her might, the gem still wouldn't budge

"Nope. Can't get it either"

"But we can't just give up. If we try hard enough, we'll probably get some kind of result!" Riolu looked really determined to get that gem "I'm going to give it another go, Ruby"

Ruby stepped aside for Riolu to pull the gem. Riolu made sure he had his best grip and tried to pull the gigantic gem once more. Riolu pulled with all his might, but it wouldn't budge. Than Ruby's head started to hurt. She knew what that ment

* * *

 _ **The shadow pokemon entered a cave filled with many beautiful gems. It noticed the giant gem on the wall and examined it. For whatever reason, the pokemon, instead of pulling the gem, pushed it in. A click sound was heard and a tidal wave came rushing through the right side of the cave, engulfing the shadow pokemon in it**_

* * *

Ruby gasped at what she saw. She was thankful that they were pulling the gem and not pushing it. She looked back at Riolu, still trying to pull the gem out. Unfortunately he could not pull in and he fell on his back

"It's no good" Riolu panted "I can't get it out..."

Riolu pushed himself up and leaned on the gem to rest. And wouldn't you know it, he pushed the gem further in and a click noise was heard

Ruby gasped "Oh-no!"

Suddenly an earthquake came out of no where inside the cave

"Huh" Riolu pushed himself from the gem "What's going on?"

The earthquake was getting louder. Ruby looked towards her right and saw a huge wave coming for them

"RUN FOR IT!" Ruby grabbed Riolu and started running away from the flood

But the couldn't out run the sudden burst of water and they were soon engulfed by the water. The water rushed on and one through the left side of the cave. Than Ruby and Riolu were squirted out of the cave and plummeted to the earth

* * *

Team Rwby soon woke up. The felt that they were in water. But not like the cold water that they had just survived. This water was warm. really warm in fact. Like a nice hot bath after a day in the snow

"Huh? What? Where are we?" Riolu asked

"Hi, hi! Are you 2 ok?" A high pitched voice next to Riolu asked "You plopped down from nowhere! Oh you startled everyone"

Ruby and Riolu did there best to stand up while in the water. They noticed that they weren't alone in this water. There were 2 bear pokemon, one was huge with dark brown with a circle around his chest, the other was light brown, had a crescent moon on his head and looked more like a teddy bear. There were also 2 ape like pokemon. One had a monkey tail, and the other looked meaner than the other. There was also a white sloth pokemon with some red hair on his head

"Where are we?" Ruby asked

"This is the hot spring" The teddy bear pokemon spoke in that familiar high pitched voice

"Hot spring?!" Ruby and Riolu asked at the same time

"Indeed! this is the hot spring"

Ruby and Riolu turned around to see a tortes pokemon. He was walking to a post that took a couple small steps. Ruby could tell that this pokemon was very old by how his voice just sounded. This tortes was orange with his eyes looking like they were closed. His shell was grey with red, lave filled patterns and the top of his shell would occasionally spew smoke clouds. This was Torkoal, the town elder

"The hot spring works wonders on tired muscles and creeks joints. Many pokemon visit here. Tell me youngsters, have you a map"

"Y-yeah, but it's probably wet"

Ruby pulled their wonder map from behind her hood and laid it on the steps

"There. We are here"

Torkoal pointed to a bunch of rocks with some yellow inside them and steam coming from the rocks

"This is the hot spring's location"

"Oh. I see" Riolu nodded

"But wait..." Ruby thought out loud "If the waterfall his here..." Ruby pointed a little ways back from the hot spring

Ruby looked at the distance from the waterfall to the map. On map, it didn't look to bad. But when Ruby realized how far it really was, she gasped

"Than that wave made us travel all this way!"

"Whoa!" Was all Riolu could say

"My goodness!" Torkoal looked like he was going to fall on his back from the news "It was the water that carried you all this way? What a long journey that must have been! Let the hot spring wash away your fatigue before you make your way home"

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea!"

"Yeah" Riolu nodded in agreement "We'll do that" He turned to the other relaxing pokemon "Thanks, everyone"

Ruby leaned back to float on the water while Riolu leaned back on the steps. After what they had just been through, this is exactly what they needed

* * *

The Magmorter made his way to the 3rd floor of the prison. On that floor, there were a couple guards, but he took them out easy with a few flamethrower attacks. He did manage to snag some keys on one of the Magnetons. He whistled and looked around the cells to find Drowzee. He found dogs, cats, birds and other forms of pokemon, but it was hard to find the kidnapper. Until he made his way to the end of the hall and found a yellow and brown pokemon with an elephants trunk siting on a bench in his cell

"You Drowzee?" The Magmorter asked

"Who wants to know?" Drowzee glared at the fire type pokemon

"Me, that's who. Look I'll cut to the chase. I work for a special group that is starting to rise around the region. But we feel we need more recruits if we're really doing to make any progress. That''s where you come in" Magmorter's information made Drowzee raise an eyebrow "If you agree to work for us, than I'll be happy to bust you out"

"Hey I want out!" The cell across fro them shouted

"If you're breaking, I'm taking!" The cell next to that cell said

Practically the whole 3rd floor was shouting for freedom from their savior

"Hey hey hey hey!" The Magmorter shut the floor up "We'll bust you all out eventually. We're just testing things out first" He turned back to Drowzee "So what do you say?"

Drowzee grinned devilishly "If that's all it takes, than I'm in!"

"That's the spirit" The Magmorter put they first key in and got his new recruit "But before you can become an official member, you need to help me with a job. See, there's this place called the Mystery Forest. They say that a pokemon named Mew lives in that forest. So our job is to find this forest, find Mew and-"

Before he continued, a Magnemite started wobbling off the ground and tried to do something. The Magmorter rolled his eyes and smacked it away far enough that it got knocked out the minuet it touched solid

"Anyways, we find Mew and get the information we need"

"What information?"

"Sorry, but that's a me to know basis and you to find out later. So shall we go searching for Mew?"

"This sound like the most insane idea ever. But I'll do anything if it means getting out of here

"Good. Than let's be on our way"

Magmorter let Drowzee go first and was ready to go

"OH! I almost forgot!" Magmorter pulled a note behind him. The note had a picture of a wolf with 3 slashes behind it "My employer wanted to leave a little not for the men in metal"

The lava pokemon put the note on the bench Drowzee was just siting on and joined up with Drowzee. He was ready to go out and find Mew

* * *

 **Author's note: And that wraps up this chapter. I was originally going to have it go to when Team Rwby find out about the huge exploration, but there was already enough stiff in this chapter. The time gear getting stolen, a jail break, a new character, a Red Vs Blue reference, and some good development for Ruby and Riolu's partnership. So who do you guys think the Magmorter is? I'm sure most of you can guess this one, but you never know. Anyways, next chapter will be finding out about the exploration to the lake and finding out who the shadow pokemon is. If you've played the game you already know who it is, but the characters don't. Anyways, review time!**

 **digitalwall and gamelover41592: i'll go into more detail into why i chose him to be a honchkrow in a later author's note, but for now let's just say that he's better as a honchkrow than any of the pokemon that have his traits**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, feel free to give a follow, a favorite, a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter**


	8. What's Next?

"Hmm, Let me see if I've got this all straight" Chatot said as soon as Team Rwby got beck from their exploration "Behind the waterfall, there is a cave. In the deepest part of the cave, there is a gigantic gem. When you pushed on the gem, it triggered a trap of some kind, and, surprisingly, you were flushed off to the distant Hot Spring? Is that the gist of your report?"

"Yes" Riolu sighed disappointingly "It's really disappointing that we couldn't bring the gem back..."

"No, no, no!" Chatot fluttered his wings "Emphatically no! This is a major discovery!"

"R-really?!" Riolu perked up

"Undoubtedly! After all, the presence of the cave behind the waterfall, no one knew about that before now!"

"Oh, I see! We made a discovery!"

While Chatot and Riolu celebrated, Ruby just stood where she was and pondered. Pondered about the shadow of the pokemon she saw in her dizzy spells. The ears, the size, the shape. The more she thought of that shape, the more it became familiar. In little time, she realized why. It was guildmaster Wigglytuff!

"Your waterfall discovery is just amazing!" Chatot continued "The guildmaster must be told!"

Riolu looked over at Ruby and noticed something was puzzling her "What's wrong, Ruby?"

"Huh?" She turned to Riolu "Well... Um..." She than turned to Chatot "Hey, Chatot? Do you think that Wigglytuff has been to the waterfall cave before

"What?!" Riolu acted shocked

Chatot started flapping his wings from shock "No, no, no! Emphatically no! That's inconceivable! If that were so, the Guildmaster wouldn't have ordered you to investigate the place, right?"

"But what if he forgot or something?" Ruby asked when Chatot started flapping "Can't you just ask him to be sure?"

Chatot looked at Ruby. She had a face that screamed she was sure about this. And Chatot wouldn't put it past the guildmaster

Chatot sighed "Since you insist, I will confirm it with the guildmaster"

"Thank you, Chatot"

"Yes, yes..." Chatot turned to the window "But why would they want to spoil their own discovery! How strange! I should be use to it by now..." Chatot shook his head "These apprentices are yet another strange crew, aren't they?"

"What was that, Chatot?" Riolu asked

Chatot turned , flapping his wings again with surprise "What? Oh, nothing, nothing. Nothing at all!" He calmed down again "Anyway, I will go confirm what you told me with the Guildmaster. Please wait here"

And with that, Chatot hopped his way into the guildmaster's room, shutting the door as soon as he entered

half an hour past until Chatot returned. Ruby saw that he had a face of surprise and confusion

"So how did it go?" She asked

"When I asked the guildmaster..." Chatot spoke "He mulled it over for a bit. And than he said..." He coughed to clear his throat to do his best impression of the guildmaster "Oh memories! Sweet memories! YOOM...TAH!" He suddenly jumped closer, startling Ruby and Riolu "Than he danced around for a bit" He said in his normal voice "And than he said "Yes, yes! When I think hard, maybe I did go there once! " And that's just what the guildmaster said!"

Both members were left confused as to what they just watched. Neither of them would have ever thought someone as neat and tidy looking as Chatot would jump and dance around while also sounding like Wigglytuff

"N... nice impression?" Ruby tried to break the awkward silence

"Thank you!" Chatot said, chest held bold "Anyway, to sum it up, it's just as Ruby suspected. He has indeed already been to the waterfall cave"

Riolu's head hanged low "Oh. Ok. That's kind of disappointing. We really thought we'd discovered a new place"

"Sorry Riolu" Ruby said, feeling bad she took this moment from their team

"It's fine, I just wish Wigglytuff had told us right from the start"

"The guildmaster can be rather, uh..." Chatot tried to find the right words "erratic at times. Even I can't quite fathom what goes on in his head. Well, that's too bad for you. Nevertheless, I shall expect your best effort tomorrow!"

Riolu's head lowered even more. So much for a discovery

* * *

Riolu looked at the lovely moon outside their window, while Ruby just laid on her back, exhausted by the day she just had. Before she started drifting off, she saw Riolu wasn't exactly in high spirits. His disappointed sigh didn't exactly help

"We went through a lot today" He suddenly said as he turned, looking a bit happier for Ruby "But you know what? It was incredibly fun for me!"

He went back to looking a little sad "Sure there was that huge letdown..." He shook the sadness off again "But it was our first exploration! I thought I was going explode from excitement and anticipation the whole time. It made me realize I made the right decision in joining an exploration team"

"Same here!" Ruby said as she rose up from her laying

Riolu smiled at Ruby as she tumbled a little when she rose. Than he took out his relic fragment "One day I'm sure I'll solve the secret of my relic fragment. That's the dream I have. If it ever came true, I'd surely faint from sheer happiness!"

Riolu started to laugh just from thinking about it. Ruby smiled at how much fun her partner was having. She looked over next to her to see the crecent rose, lying on the wall untouched since Wigglytuff put it there

"You know, we both have a similar dream" Ruby said, homesickness in her eye "I hope that one day, I'll be able to find out more about my past life, the people a barely remember, who I was and what happened to me. Maybe we'll find both our dreams one day"

"Yeah, hopefully" Riolu agreed, picking up the relic

He looked back at Ruby and noticed she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at her own relic, as if she and it were the only ones in existence. But as he stared at the Buneary, he also felt gilt from their argument earlier today

"Hey Riolu" Ruby suddenly spoke

"Huh?" Riolu responded

Ruby turned her head towards her partner "I'm sorry that we didn't make this discovery you wanted"

"Oh it's fine, Ruby. I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier"

"Eh, water under the bridge" Ruby stood up "I'm just glad you see that I'm a genius"

Riolu gave a chuckle when Ruby stood boldly at her claim. It was nice to both of them to see each other happy after the disappointment of no new discovery today

"And Ruby, thanks"

Ruby gave a surprise look and her bold chest shrank "What do you mean?"

"I can explore because of you, Ruby. I'm the biggest chicken around, and even I managed to work up the courage! And It was all because you were with me, Ruby"

Ruby tried to hide her blush of embarrassment from Riolu "Hey, I just did what I had to. I'm sure anyone else would do the same if they wanted"

"Yeah, but they probably wouldn't be as nice as you are. Seriously, Ruby, thanks!"

Ruby tried to hide under her cape so Riolu wouldn't see her deeper blush. Riolu just laughed at Ruby's embarrassment, but than he remembered something

"You know, I was thinking..." He got Ruby to peek out of her hood "I noticed something about your dizzy spells, Ruby. You always seem to be touching something when they happen"

Ruby stopped blushing when she realized Riolu was right. Azurill's scream, Drowzee's attack, Wigglytuff entering the waterfall and pushing the gem switch. Every time she got a vision, it was always when touching something, like the apple or the waterfall, or even someone, like when Drowzee bumped into her. It stunned Ruby a bit when she realized it. Whenever she touched something, she saw something connected to it, somehow

"There's one more thing" Riolu looked like he was really thinking hard with his paw under his chin "When we rescued Azurill, you had a vision of the future, but this time, you saw Wigglytuff going into the cave, right? So that means..."

Ruby's eyes widened "I saw something from the past!"

"Exactly! In other words, Ruby, if you touch something, you see it's past and future ! You must have that kind of special ability!" Riolu got really excited "This could be something totally incredible! You could use it in lots of ways! Not just exploring, either! The ability could be useful for many things! It's fantastic, Ruby!"

"Well, yeah it defiantly could be useful for helping people, but I don't feel like I had this ability when I was human..." Ruby defiantly looked like she was taking a lot in "Not to mention it's not like I see something every time I touched something. If I did, exploring and catching crooks would be a whole lit easier"

"I guess that's true" Riolu became very slightly disappointed and went back to his thinking face "But if you didn't have this ability when you were human, than when did you get it. It's not like every buneary has the same ability as you..."

Riolu raised more questions in Ruby's head. She didn't just think she didn't have that ability, she KNEW that she didn't have the ability when she was human, even if she remembered very little about her past. So the biggest question out of all of them was "when did she get this ability?"

"Hey, you 2!"

Ruby and Riolu turned to see Chatot was entering into their room

"The guildmaster wants to see you right away"

Chatot led Team Rwby over to the guildmaster's chamber. I guess the questions on Ruby's ability would wait another day

* * *

The 3 of them entered the guildmaster's chamber. The guildmaster himself was facing away from them, almost identical towhen Ruby first met him a week ago

"Guildmaster..." Chatot stepped to the sides and extended his wing to Ruby and Riolu "I've brought you Team Rwby"

The guildmaster didn't react. He was completely still and silent. It was as if we was in his own realm of some kind

"Guildmaster?" Ruby asked, making sure he was ok

Wigglytuff suddenly turned in a flash, startling everyone else in the room from how sudden it was

"Hiya!" He spoke in his derpy voice "Your team went through a lot today! Yes, a lot-lot! But don't worry! I'm keeping watch on your activities! I should tell you why I called you here

We're planning to mount a full expedition soon!"

"An expedition?" Both Rwby members asked

"Yes!" Chatot clarified "The guild will go explore someplace far away! It's much harder than exploring our nearby area. That's why we need to prepare for the big trip properly. We carefully choose which guild members go on the expedition"

"Really?!" Riolu became really excited

"Usually, we would never, ever consider rookies to be expedition members" Wigglytuff continued "But you 2 are working so very hard! That's why we're making a special exception this time! We decided to include you in the list of candidates for the expedition!

"R-really?!" Ruby was as excited as Riolu was at this point "So we get a chance to see some place so exotic that no one has ever seen it?!"

"Yes, yes, but remember that you haven't been chosen as expedition members yet" Chatot answered "There is still time before we set out on the expedition. If you fail to do good work before then, you cannot expect to be selected for the expedition"

"I'm sure you 2 can do it! Try hard!" Wigglytfuff raised his hand high and gave them a powerful wink

"Yes, sir" Ruby gave a proud salute

"An expedition! Isn't it fantastic, Ruby?" Riolu could barely contain his excitement "My heart his pounding all of a sudden! Let's try our best and make sure we get picked for the expedition!"

Ruby nodded and the both of them shook on it. They were going to get picked no mater what!

* * *

Officer Magnezone and his magnemite officers, 6 of witch holding a trio of Haunter within a magnetic field, saild upon a metal boat with a badge that looked like a magnemite at the fron of the boat. The invisible Haunters. Were extremely angry the whole trip to Treasure Town Prison

"I still can't believe that those 2 beat us like that" 1 said

"Those attacks should have done nothing to us, and yet they kicked our buts!" another agreed

"Not to mention they were burned. We should have won easily against at least the flower" This last clenched his fists

"You can complain all you want within you cells" Magnezone said, robotically yet firmly "I am very impressed with the fact Sunflora defeated you 3, but also unraveled why you're called 'The invisible Haunter'. Well your crime days are over now-"

"Sir!"

The officer heard a plea of aid from another Magnemite officer at the helm of the boat. Magnezone levitated up the stairs to see what the cadet called him up for. The officer couldn't believe what he saw upon the island. Fire everywhere, officers knocked out or barely conscious. The boat was parked and every officer, as well as the captive criminals, immediately got off and looked at the damage caused. The doors were blown wide open, and so many officers just laid on the ground

"Is it the last of our crime days?" One of the haunters asked, grins on all their faces

"If these are your best guards, breaking out will be a breeze!" Anothe said

Each of them gave a sick laugh at how pathetic the force looked fright now

"Take these 6 to a cell now!" Magnezone ordered his cuffing officers as he and his remaining officers went in to see the damage

In practically every hall, there were magnemites and magnetons everywhere. But what was stranger not one cell was open or destroyed. That is until he reached the 3rd floor, at the end, to see Drowzee's cell had been opened with the keys still in. Laying inside the cell, 1 officer was starting to get up to see his chief, not happy at all to see his men defeated like this

"How did this happen?!" He asked

The deputy struggled, but managed to levitate "H-he just showed showed up out of nowhere and defeated every single one of us. His attacks and the way he used them, w-we've never seen anything like it. Than he busted Drowzee out and just left a note"

The Magnemite picked up the note on the bench and handed it to the fully evolved pokemon

"Sir!" Before Magnezone could read the note, 1 of the magnemites that held the 3 haunters came up to him "We have successfully put the invisible haunters in their cell

"Excellent job"

Magnezone looked back at the note. Almost his entire squadron was bested so easily. But than who could...

"If Sunflora and Loudred were able to unravel The invincible Haunter's illusion and Team Rwby was able to capture out escaped criminal, than Wigglytuff's guild is out best chance. I want this not as well as full details delivered to the guild as quickly as possible!"

"I'll do it"

The wounded Magnemite floated over and grabbed the note from his chief. Magnezone quickly noticed that, despite levitating, he was still limp

"In your, condition, never. We will send someone who hasn't been critically damaged"

"But sir..." The Magnemite turned "I know what the Magmorter is after"

* * *

 **Author's note: I am so sorry that it took this long to update guys! See i got this new laptop and ever since than i've been downloading steam, playing games like gmod, undertale and tf2, basically things that i couldn't do on my cromebook. But i'm back and back in school. Yep, schools here again, so I won't be able to update all that much. I'm really sorry guys, I'll try to work on my stories as much as possible, but I can't promise they'll be out in a snap. Anyway, there's not a whole lot to say except that i really like how it went and i'm excited about the next chapter because we get to see what is on the note. Now lets get to the review corner**

 **SonicGamer999: hey, it's no sweat. i get it all the time. i do try my best, but i know that i can make a lot of spelling mistakes in my fanfictions. thankfully the spellchecker makes the chapters so much better than how they could have gone, and when going by the dialogue of the game i make sure to get everything as it is written, but when i have to describe a scene or make my own dialogue, it has a good chance of getting spelled wrong as you can see**

 **MasterPwnr23: thanks! it's nice to know that i pull off character development well because sometimes when writing this and SKRL, i feel like i sometimes rush through the characters, but maybe it's in my head. as i've said before, spelling is something i've had troubles with, i'm still working on it and the spellchecker helps immensely, but it will still probably be a problem with my stories for a long time. no ruby and riolu won't get together. they'll just have a really special bond that, metaphorically, can't be broken. kind of like a trainer and their pokemon, except there's no single one who takes controll of the situation by giving out orders. lastly, yes the other members of rwby will show up in that order**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, feel free to give a follow, a favorite, a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter**


	9. Be the Hero

"Ahem! as I was explaining..." Chatot said after the guild's morning cheers "There is a lake far to the east. There are many aspects of that lake that remain mysterious. We hope to unravel those mysteries. And so, our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a while"

The guild cheered at the news of the expedition. Sure they didn't know what dangers were at this lake, but that's part of the fun of being an explorer anyways

"An expedition you say? Yes please! Yes sirree!" Bidoof's face beamed

"It's been a long time since we went on an expedition!" Sunflora spun in a circle

"But..." Loudred stopped to think for a second "That means you're going to be picking members for the expedition from ALL of us again, right?"

"Precisely!" Chatot nodded "We will depart in several days. over these next few days, we will choose the most worthy apprentices. The chosen members will form the expedition party. Everyone, work hard so that you may be chosen for the expedition!"

"Oh my gosh! This is so amazing!" Sunflora grabbed Ruby and started spinning with her, surprising the latest apprentice

"Yup Yup!" Bidoof nodded "I've yet to go on an expedition. I would surely love to go this time!"

"Yeah it's awesome, but could you put me down!?" Ruby screamed as the flower pokemon continued spinning

Soon after the plea, Sunflora tossed Ruby into the air right in the spot she was before. With some help from Riolu behind her, the dazed caped buneary got up

"Let's work hard and get picked as members!" Loudred cheered as he fist-bumped the air

"Alright everyone. It's back to work as usual" Chatot tried to calm down the guild

"HOORAY!" The apprentices cheered

And as usual, each apprentice went their separate ways and jobs. Only this time, they were ready to do the best they could to be chosen

"Ah, you two" Chatot caught the attention of Team Rwby "Today, I want you two to check the job bulletin board and the outlaw notice board and handle their listed jobs"

"So the same as usual?" Ruby joked

"Snark like that isn't going to get you chosen. How well you do what I tell you to do is what the deciding factor is. That will do for now"

Ruby smiled as she and Riolu nodded to Chatot's orders. And as soon as she made that joke, she and Riolu were already at the latter, climbing their way to the second floor

"So today, they want us to work on the jobs listed on the job bulletin board and the outlaw notice board?" Riolu confirmed as they made it to the floor

"Yeah, you don't have to remember out loud all the time you know" Ruby commented

Riolu nodded with an embarrassing smile and laugh "I'll keep that in mind. Well, let's try to do as many jobs as we can. Than they'll have to pick us for the expedition party"

"I say we check the job bulletin board first"

Riolu agreed and the duo walked over to said board. When they got their, they saw that 2 pokemon were taking up the whole space. No one could even get a job from the corners if they wanted to. One looked like a purple floating meteor with some kind of skull on it, the other looked like a blue bat with no eyes and purple wings. Both looked familiar to Ruby. The two pokemon noticed Riolu and Ruby and suddenly looked angry

"Hey!" The bat shouted

"You two?!" The floating rock said as they moved closer to Team Rwby

"Wait a minute..." Ruby started remembering who these two were. As soon as she realized, she gasped "You're those 2 pokemon that stole Riolu's relic!"

"Wait they are?" Riolu said, surprised at Ruby's accusation. But as soon as he looked at the Zubat and Koffing a bit longer, he also recognized them and grew angry "You're right! What are they doing here?"

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing started to laugh "I'll have you know that we're an exploration team too"

"Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat joined in the laughter "What's so funny about an exploration team checking out the Job Bulletin Board?"

"What?!" Riolu jumped back "You're an exploration team?!"

"But you can't be!" Ruby denied their claim "What you did on that day we met was something a criminal would do, not an explorer!"

"Sorry kiddo, but it's the truth" Koffing got closer to Ruby's face "Though the way we operator isn't always... by the book. But what a surprise! Why would you be here?"

"We wanted to become exploration team members" Riolu shoved the poison type pokemon away from Ruby "That's why we're training at this guild"

"Whaaaat!?" Koffing was stunned at how these pipsqueaks were training with THE Wigglytuff and his guild

"You want to become a real-deal exploration team member?!"

The 2 poison type pokemon looked at each other, nodded, and without warning shoved Riolu away from Ruby

"Riolu!" Ruby tried to get to her partner's aid, but was blocked by Koffing and Zubat

"Now don't take what what I'm about to say the wrong way" Koffing said "You should just forget about becoming on an exploration team!"

"What?!" Riolu immediately got up "Why?!"

"Well, you're timid. You scare easy" Zubat answered "A scaredy-cat like you can't cut it on an exploration team"

"B-but..." Riolu got out of their way to join back with Ruby "It-it's true that I'm timid, but that's why I'm in training! So I can overcome my own shortcomings! Even now, I'm working hard to be picked for the guild's expedition!

"Oh? An expedition, you say?" Koffing asked with curiosity

Zubat started to chuckle "Well, effort only gets you so far. You won't be picked for the expedition party if you don't have talent, right? It all comes down to talent. Pure talent!"

"Big talk! You sure talk a lot about talent, but what kind of skills do you have?"

"Maybe it's taking candy from babies!" Ruby joined in with Riolu, very angry at how these two were treating her friend

"Yeah! You were so weak, we even beat you!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! Well, we didn't have the Chief with us"

"Ch-Chief?" Riolu and Ruby both asked each other

"Heh-heh. That's right" Zubat started to grin wildly

"Team Skull, our exploration team, has three members" Koffing boasted

"Our Chief is incredibly talented"

"To put it bluntly, he's brutally tough"

"Heh-heh. If the Chief were around, we'd snap you like a twig"

Suddenly, the room started to smell. Not too bad though. In fact, unless someone told you about the stench, you'd probably wouldn't notice it. But Koffing and Zubat noticed it as soon as the smelt it and looked over to the latters

"Whoa-ho-ho! Speaking of the Chief, I can smell him coming now!"

"Smell?" Riolu questioned

"Here comes the chief!" Zubat pointed his wing the the latter

Ruby and Riolu turned to see a pokemon was climbing down the latter. The pokemon resembled a skunk with purple and tan fur with spikes. The pokemon's tail reached all the way to his head, making it look like he had hair

"Move! Out of the way!" The pokemon demanded out of Team Rwby

The pokemon than, without any warning, sprayed a gas cloud the's stench was so awful, it knocked both Ruby and Riolu to the floor. The cloud started spreading towards the other explorers and apprentices in the room. One thing they all agreed on was that the stench was foul and unbearable. Riolu was able to get up, but his eyes were so full of tears, he couldn't see where he was going and bumped into Team Skull's Chief

"Watch it! Or do you want another taste of Skuntank's noxious gas?"

Riolu's watery eyes widened and he got out of the now named Skuntank's way, allowing the Chief to reunite with his team

"Chief!" Koffing cheered

"You showed them, Chief! You're the best" Zubat screeched

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Skuntank acted like what he did caused no trouble "So you two, did you sniff out any jobs that'll bring in the cash?"

"The Job Bulletin Board only posted cheep tasks, but..." Koffing looked over to Zubat, the both of them knowing exactly what to do

"There's something else, Chief" Zubat continued where Koffing left off "It's got the potential to go big..."

The bat pokemon then flew close to the ear of the skunk pokemon. He whispered so quietly, only the Chief himself could hear

"What? An expedition from this guild?" Skuntank grew a grin that meant trouble "That does sound tasty"

"Doesn't it?" Koffing agreed

"Let's get out of here. We need to do some plotting. Come on. We're going"

"Yeah!" Both Zubat and Koffing shouted

And like that, Team Skull's climbed up the ladder, ready to plan something Riolu knew wasn't going to end well. Before Koffing and Zubat, went up, however, they noticed the entire floor was watching them

"What are you staring at?" Koffing asked, aggressively "This ain't a public performance!"

The guild didn't want anymore trouble from these poison types, so they went back to their previous business like nothing had just happened, allowing Koffing to head up

"Heh-heh. see you around, wimps"

And Zubat was the last to leave, letting the peace before return. Riolu was really worrying when Skuntank said "plotting" but decided not to focus on that right now. After all, he needed to make sure Ruby was alright

"Are you ok, Ruby?" He asked as he shook her cape-covered shoulder

"Don't worry Dad, Zwei will get Penny some surf boards from Neptune"

"What?"

The little Buneary girl shook her head, confused at what she just said and still wrapping her head at what just happened

"Who are Zwei, Penny and Neptune?" Riolu asked

"I don't know. Never even heard of them" Ruby answered while shaking her head

"But you..." Riolu decided to drop that topic as Ruby still wasn't able to remember anything from the day they met "Never mind. It doesn't look like you're injured" Riolu looked down, somber at what transpired "That sure was rough, though. I couldn't work up the courage to challenge him to his face! Even though he hurt you, Ruby. I'm ashamed of myself. They're right. I'm a wimp, a big chicken. I... I'm a failure"

Riolu's knees gave in and let his loss come to him while sitting

"Nope"

Riolu's head tilted up to see Ruby's little arms on her waist, looking like she wasn't going to let Riolu be like this

"Nope?" Riolu asked, confused

"Nope" Ruby repeated "You're an explorer now, Riolu. Maybe one in training, but you're not allowed to be a failure"

"But what if I'm a failure at being an explorer?"

Ruby thought for literally a second "Nope"

Riolu gave a small chuckle at Ruby "You know, you're not the easiest one to talk to about this kind of stuff"

"Nope" Ruby agreed with a smile on her face "Riolu, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid, and you might have even been a coward when we first met..."

The more Ruby "Boasted" about Riolu's true assumptions

"But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uh... Because..." Riolu couldn't think of an answer

Ruby pulled Riolu back up "Because it's not just about you. We're a team now, Riolu. And if one of us fails, we'll just be bringing the other down with us. We have to try our best to never let that happen. I deserve a great partner, Riolu. And I think that can be you"

Riolu had no response. He just couldn't believe how nice Ruby was being to him now. He simply smiled at how lucky he was to have Ruby as a friend

"You're right! I'm not going to give up over something like this! I'm going to be cheerful and keep trying! Thanks for straightening me out, Ruby!"

"Anytime" Ruby just shrugged "Now are we going to do a job on these boards, or are we going to do a job on these boards?"

"Yeah! Let's keep at it, Ruby"

The both of them shook hands with great strength and headed the the Job Bulletin Board. Whatever job they chose, they'd do it together!

* * *

The nighttime sky was beautiful. At this time, everyone had gone to bed with how hard they worked to get to go on this expedition. Every room had 2 or 3 pokemon sleeping in beds. Well that was with the exception of Wigglytuff's chamber, where the guildmaster himself and Chatot were up, as Wigglytuff had just told Chatot a story on how he became such a great explorer

"I see..." Chatot nodded "The story of your exploration goes back all the way back to your childhood"

"Yes" Wigglytuff confirmed "That's why this Defend Globe is my starting point"

Something came up to Chatot's mind "And guildmaster, your master? After that, what happened to him?"

"Oh many things happened to him. After all, he is my only master"

Suddenly, a knock came from the guildmaster's closed door

"We'll save those stories for another time"

Chatot nodded and headed to open the door. Outside the door he saw the familiar head of Diglett, looking very tired right now

"Diglett? What are you doing at the guildmaster's chamber at this hour?"

"I am really sorry, Chatot, but he said it was urgent that you get this"

"He?" The bird pokemon asked the mole pokemon

"Me"

Chatot tilted his head up to see a Magnemite officer. Seeing the face of worry on the officer's face, Chatot decided there was no choice but to let him and Diglett in. He closed the door and caught up with them

"Guildmaster, they say this is apparently urgent"

"Urgent, you say?" Wigglytuff asked

"Yes" Magnemite answered "Are you aware of the Drowzee that was captured by your apprentice team, Team Rwby?"

"Ah, yes. I remember that" Chatot cut in "That was there first major accomplishment here at this guild, you could I forget"

"Yes, well, that same Drowzee has been broken out"

Everyone was silent. Someone was able to break a criminal out of one of the most secure places in the region? Even Diglett was wide awake now

"But how can that be?" Diglett asked "No one has been able to break out of Treasure Town Prison before!"

"The pokemon who tried to break out weren't like the Magmorter that freed him. His moves were like nothing we'd ever seen out of any criminals before"

"Did this Magmorter have any moves you didn't see before?" Chatot asked the Magnemite

"No. He had moves we'd seen before, but he used them in ways that hadn't been seen before. And he attacked without even using those moves. None of us were prepared for this"

"Well why have you come to our guild at this hour to tell us?"

"Well, your guild had done some very impressive work recently. Team Rwby was able to catch the Drowzee that'd broken out, and another member, Sunflora, was able to discover the mystery and capture the invisible Haunters. Considering their typing, it shouldn't have been as easy as you say it was, but they were all able to still pull it off in the end. We've come to you because you've shown we can count on you"

Chatot paused to think for a moment "Well, it does seem we have apprentices that are capable of this job, but at the same time a break out had never happened before. This Magmorter might be stronger than what we are use to. Still, it is a priority to help pokemon in need, weather it be by finding an item or taking down a criminal" Chatot turned over to the guildmaster "Guildmaster, what do you think we should..."

Wigglytuff didn't face any of them. His whole body began to shake, as well as the ground they all stood on. Chatot started to panic, and Diglett and Magnemite didn't know what to do

"YOOM...TAH!"

suddenly, a flash came so fast it could seem like a blink shined. In that millisecond, Wigglytuff was facing the group, with determination and anger in his eyes

"Officer, I swear that we will stop at nothing to make sure the jail breaker gets put behind bars! I vow it upon the name of Wigglytuff's guild!"

Magnemite's eye sparkled at how generous the guildmaster was "Thank you, Wigglytuff!" The officer bowed at the explorer "Thank you!"

"Guildmaster, are you sure we'll be able to do this?" Chatot asked "From the sounds of it, this Magmorter is like nothing we'd ever face before"

"Which is why I want you, Chatot, to lead a search for him! Bring Team Rwby with you! If they beat Drowzee once, I'm confident they can do it again. And if Sunflora was able to beat 3 Haunters at once, beating a fire type pokemon shouldn't be that much harder for her! Determine 2 other apprentices to join you 4, and then set out as soon as you can tomorrow!"

Chatot, having no words to retort with, saluted with his wing, knowing the importance of this mission now "Yes sir, guildmaster!" He turned back to the officer "Is there anything you can tell us that would help us?"

"Yes. I heard that Magmorter and Drowzee were on their way to a place called the mysterious forest. That's why i was the one to come to your guild. I was still conscious when he said it!"

"I believe I have a map that can tell us where this forest is!" Wigglytuff informed everyone "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Maybe not tell, but I can give you something! When Officer Magnezone returned, there was a note left behind in Drowzee's cell"

The magnet pokemon pulled out a piece of paper behind him and handed it to Chatot. The bird pokemon saw that the paper had a picture of a vicious looking wolf on it with 3 slash marks behind it. The whole illustration was the same shade as blood. But there was nothing on the front that looked like a note

Diglett looked under the paper and saw something "Hey, there's writing on the back of this!"

Chatot turned to see writing. He read the note in his head

We heard about what Drowzee had done, and I have to say, I'm impressed. We'd never seen any pokemon in this world be so cruel as he was. He'll make a fantastic first member of the new and improved White Fang. If you're reading this, you'll know that one of my men broke Drowzee out. Know that this breakout won't be the last. As long as they'd do anything to survive, there will be more to join us. And very soon, this world will see horror like it's never before

Cinder Fall

* * *

 **Author's note: BUM BUM BUM! Yes Cinder is in this now too! What pokemon is she? You'll just have to wait and see. Like last time, i'd like to apologize for this chapter being so late. There was just a lot of stuff to do at school that I needed to get done and off my chest. Anyways, Team Skull's here, but not Sun and Moon. I can safely say I'm not looking forward to these 3, but I have to because story. But it will be nice to write when they get their components. LIKE 20 CHAPTERS FROM NOW! (Joke). And before anyone assumes anything, Riolu is not Jaune. Ruby just knew to give the same speech she had with him with a couple of modifications. So next time, we'll be looking for the Magmorter and Drowzee in what's probably one of my favorite chapters in the story so far. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, feel free to leave a follow, a favorite, a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter**


	10. Meet Team High-Sky

"So in conclusion, it will be our mission to find the Magmorter that busted Drowzee out and apprehend both of them" Chatot finished his morning announcements

"So let me see if I understand" Riolu requested, very shaken at the news he'd just received "The same Drowzee that Ruby and I stopped from hurting Azuril escaped from jail with the help of a Magmorter, and they're both on their way to this mystery jungle, so you need a team of 6 of us to go to this forest and stop them from finding a pokemon named Mew?"

"Yes, that is correct" Chatot nodded his head, causing the guild to chatter among each other

"But nobody has ever broken out of Treasure Town Prison before!" Chimeco pointed out

"Hey hey hey! If this Magmorter is as strong as that, than I don't think we'd be the best to catch him!" Corphish strongly admitted

"Shouldn't a professional exploration team handle this job?" Bidoof shyly asked

"Quiet now! Quiet!" Chatot ceased all the chatter "Yes, I am aware of how dangerous this mission could very well be, but Officer Magnezone has entrusted us do accomplish this mission, and I will make sure we do. Besides, Officer Magnezone and some of his Magnemite officers will join us to help apprehend the two criminals as soon as they can make it"

The guild started to calm down a bit, but something still seamed off about this whole deal to Ruby. Escaping from prison can't be a small feat anywhere in the world, so that already made this Magmorter a tough cookie to stop. Not to mention the way Chatot told them this Magmorter was able to stop an entire police force gave Ruby a bit of a chill

"Now I have taken the liberty of deciding the other 5 pokemon that will join me on this quest" Chatot pulled a piece of paper from behind and read it out loud "Ruby and Riolu, please step forward"

"U-us?!" Riolu asked to make sure

"Yes you. Your team already has experience with this Drowzee that has escaped, so you'll be able to estimate any tricks he might pull. Now please, come up"

Ruby could hear a loud gulp from Riolu right before they walked over to stand next to Chatot and the guildmaster

"Next, we'll have..." Chatot continued reading his list "Corphish! Your water type will give us an advantage against the Magmorter's fire typing"

"You can count on me, Chatot!" Corphish said as he walked to the group

"Next up... Sunflora!"

"Oh my gosh, that's exciting!" The sunflower pokemon joyfully skipped up

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Loudred asked loudly "SHE'S COMING WITH YOU!?"

"Yes" Chatot answered "Remember, she was able to defeat the invincible Haunter brothers. I'm confident she will be able to help with this case as well. Now that just leaves-"

"I'LL GO TO!" Loudred shouted, ringing the ears of everyone in the guild with the exception of the guildmaster "I HELPED WITH THAT CAPTURE!"

"Y-yes, you're right" Chatot agreed , shaking his head from the ringing in his head "The capture of those tricksters was a team effort out of the both of you, however, outside of making heads ring, there aren't a whole lot of things you could do against them that would be extremely helpful, which is what we need for this mission. So instead, will Crowgunk please come up with us?"

"Meh, Loudred can take my place" The blue frog pokemon spoke relaxingly

"Whaaaa?!" Chatot asked, surprised "B-but why?!"

"Meh-heh-heh. Well he asked so nicely that I shouldn't really complain. Plus weren't those Haunter brothers S-Rank criminals? Meh-heh-heh? He's more ready to fight Magmorter and Drowzee than I am. Besides, I still need to fix my swap shop cauldron, and I need all the time I can have on that. Meh-heh-heh"

"W-well if you insist, than please come up, Loudred" Chatot said, still wrapping his head on what just happened

"You got it!" Loudred marched up confidently "And don't you worry, I'll prove I'll be extremely helpful, JUST WATCH!"

"Alright than, everyone else, continue your jobs as per-usual. Who knows, when we get back I might hear you've worked hard enough to get chosen for the expedition!" Chatot cheerfully claimed "By the way, Bidoof" He got the attention of the beaver pokemon "Since Loudred will be helping us to capture these pokemon, you shall take Loudred's place as gate keeper until we get back"

"Oh boy, sounds swell!" Bidoof said "You can count on me, Chatot! You too, Loudred! Yep Yep!"

"Ok, pokemon! Time to get to work!"

"HOORAY!" The guild cheered as they walked around to do their jobs

"So where is this mystery jungle, Chatot?" Ruby asked

"I'm glad you asked. Everyone, please open up your wonder maps"

Everyone did what Chatot asked and opened up their maps

"Guildmaster, if you please, would you point to our maps where we shall be going?"

"Of course! You're going right here"

Wigglytuff pointed to a collection of trees on Ruby and Riolu's map first. Riolu quickly noticed that the trees were far north and east of where Treasure Town was"

"We have to walk all the way there?!" Riolu asked, surprised to say the least "That's on the other side of the region"

"Hey, hey! Plenty of exploration teams have gone farther than there!" Corphish pointed out when Wigglytiff pointed to the trees on his map

"And besides, Chatot took over from there "Our expedition destination is about the same distance. There are two differences from this and our expedition, however. For one, we will be camping out on the way of our expedition and we have a ride to the Mystery Jungle"

"A ride?" Sunflora asked when the guildmaster pointed to her trees

"Yes. An exploration team that were apprentices here long before any of you showed up. They go by the name of Team High-Sky, and while last minuet, I was able to fly over to their location near by the hot springs and ask them if they could help us"

"Aren't you tired?" Ruby asked

"Not as tired if I didn't take a sleep seed after getting back here, that's for sure. But that's not the point. The point is that they are all very fast flying pokemon and with their help, we'll make it to the jungle within an hour or so"

"WOW" Loudred shouted after the guildmaster pointed to his trees on the map "With the help of a professional exploration team, we'll be UNSTOPPABLE against those guys"

"Well this Magmorter is still a very strong pokemon, so unstoppable might not be the word I would use, but it will be easier, that's for certain" Chatot admitted

"So where is this exploration team?" Riolu asked "I really want to meet them"

"They're out in Treasure Town, preparing. I'd recommend that all of you do the same and get ready, than meet back here and we'll be on our way to the Mystery Jungle

"You got it, Chatot" Corphish nodded

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" Sunflora giggled

"We'll make sure to TAKE THEM BACK!" Loudred shouted

And like that, Sunflora, Loudred and Corphish made their way up the latter to do as Chatot told them

"We better not hold back on these guys, Ruby" Riolu turned to his partner "If this Magmorter is as strong as they say, we need to do our best"

"Right! Let's get everything we need to take these guys down" Ruby agreed

A simple nod later, Team Rwby walked up the latter to make their way to Treasure Town. On they way over though, Ruby couldn't stop thinking about Magmorter. Breaking someone out of prison and defeating a police force showed a testament of what this pokemon was capable of, but the more she thought about him, the more a weird feeling grew on her...

* * *

"Broken out, you say!?" The green Keckleon at the Keckleon Market asked after Ruby and Riolu finished explaining their situation

"You both better have everything you need for this dangerous mission!" The purple Keckleon said

"Exactly why we came here. Do you guys have any revive seeds in stock?" Riolu asked

The green Keckleon brother immediately went under the booth to see if there were any. When he popped his head up, he shook his head in a gloomy way

"I'm terribly sorry..." He started "But the only seeds we have in stalk right now are blast seeds, plain seeds and pure seeds. The most we have is quite a few oran berries"

"Oh" Riolu sighed "Well I guess we'll have to get what we can and hope things go great for us. How many oran berries"

"10" The green Keckleon answered"

"I guess we'll take 10" Riolu said as he took out enough poke to pay for it

"Splendid!"

The green Keckleon ducked his head down to grab the berries; taking 2 trips under the booth to get all 10. He gave Riolu the oran berries and Riolu gave them the poke

"Thank you! Come again!" The brothers said at the same time

"Sure thing" Riolu said back

"Hey by the way..." Ruby spoke as soon as the oran berries were in their bag "Did you happen to come across any pokemon that might be in Team High-Sky?"

"As far as we know, no" The green one said

"Truth be told unless someone tells us if they are or not, we wouldn't know if anyone was in a guild apprenticeship or exploration team unless they told us" The purple one continued

"And we've never met this Team High-Sky, so we don't know who they are as much as you do"

"Oh..." Ruby sighed, not unlike riolu did a few minuets ago "Where do you think they are?"

"Thanks again, Kangaskhan"

Team Rwby both turned to the Kangaskhan Storage to see 3 pokemon were grabbing some items from her booth. One was a big blue dragon looking pokemon with red wings, a long neck, and was the one taking some items from the Kangaskhan storage. The one on his right was a white bird like pokemon who's wings were as big as her body and red and blue spot under her belly. The last one, on the dragon's left, looked like a purple hot air balloon with red eyes, a yellow X on his mouth and a white cloud over his head

"Of course! Anything for your team, Salamance" Kangaskhan said gladly to the supposed leader of the group "Please come back some time soon!"

"You got it!" Salamance cheered before turning back to his team "Alright Team High-Sky, let's look for those guild members we're helping"

"They're probably getting ready in town somewhere" The bird like pokemon said

"By that logic, anyone here can be from the guild" The balloon pokemon argued

"Wait... did they say they were..." Ruby rushed over to the team with Riolu not to far behind "Hey!" Ruby got the attention of the flying type pokemon "Did you just say you guys were Team High-Sky?"

"Why yes, yes we are" Salamance answered "I'm Salamance, the leader"

"I'm Drifblim, the brains" The balloon pokemon said

"And I'm Togekiss, the cutie-patootie" The bird pokemon said

"Y-you guys are the ones helping us with the Magmorter?!" "Riolu asked with amazement "That's awesome!"

"Wait, you kids are in the guild?" Drifblim asked, a little shocked

"And helping with this dangerous mission?!" Salamance asked, a little more shocked

"Yeah, we are. You see, he's teaming up with this pokemon me and riolu caught a whi-"

Before Ruby could finish her explanation, Togekiss picked up the hooded bunny and spun her around, cheering and laughing while ruby screamed and squirmed

"OH MY ARCEUS YOU ARE ADORABLE!" Togekiss practically announced to the world "BUNEARYS ARE ALREADY CUTE POKEMON, BUT THAT LITTLE CAPE ON YOU DOUBLES YOUR CUTENESS AND THAN MULTIPLIES THAT CUTENESS BY 11!"

"SOMEONE MAKE HER PUT ME DOWN!" Ruby pleaded

"Togekiss, come on. Give her a little dignity will you?" Salamance asked

Togekiss stopped spinning and set Ruby down, much to her own annoyance. Ruby started spinning before tumbling backwards right back next to Riolu

"Well I'm sorry if i can't help myself around cute pokemon!" Togekiss argued

"That's no excuse for picking me up without asking!" Ruby argued

"Ah! I see you've already met our special guest team"

Both Team Rwby and Team High-Sky turned to Chatot, Sunflora, Loudred and Corphish walking towards them alongside a Magnemite officer holding some fliers in-between his right magnet

"And from the sounds of it, Togekiss hasn't changed much" Chatot said jokingly

"But I am getting better"

"You call that getting better?!" Ruby asked, still a little angry

"So you all trained at the guild before any of us?" Sunflora asked

"Well from what I hear, Diglet evolved into Dugtrio and is still workin there with his kid, but we were defiantly around before any of you" Drifblim answered

"Ah, it seems like yesterday you were a Shelgon, a Togetic and a Drifloon wanting to claim wondrous treasures" Chatot said, reminiscent of the past "I'm sorry once again this sort of came out of no where"

"Chatot, it's cool!" Salamance said "We'd be willing to help you any day after helping us achieve so much!"

"Besides, you said all you needed was a ride over to the Mystery Jungle" Drifblim reminded

"It's like a job except, instead of getting paid, we're helping friends, but that's so much better" Togekiss cheered

"We shall find a way to pay Team High-Sky for helping this mission either way" The Magnemite said moving closer to the professional exploration team, lifting the magnet with papers in it "This is who you were willing to help stop today

Each pokemon took a paper. Salamance grabbed one with his claws, Togekiss held another with her wing and Drifblim held one in this face with the balloon rope-like limbs he had. One paper slipped out of the magnet pokemon's hand right next to Ruby's foot. Ruby picked up the paper to see what this pokemon looked like. At the top of the waned poster, it said " **Wanted: Magmortar!** " and below the picture it said " **Crime: Breaking out a fellow criminal, injuring many officers in the prison** ". Ruby looked at the picture of the wanted pokemon. He diffidently looked like a bad guy with a head and shoulders that were on fire, cannons for hands and a smile the looked like he enjoyed being a criminal

No later than after getting a good look at the pokemon the were after, Ruby's head started hurting once again

* * *

 _ **"There are 3 things you need to learn if you want to be one of us; lie, steal, cheat and survive"**_

* * *

Ruby shook out of her dizziness. All she had this time was a voice she never heard before. Yet, at the same time it did sound familiar. Was that the voice of Magmortar? If so, why did it sound familiar even though Ruby never met this criminal

Suddenly, Ruby's head started to hurt some more. Another one?! Is that even possible?

* * *

 _ **"It's over. Even all of you together can't take all of us at once with how much damage you've taken. You're attack has failed, Cinder"**_

 _ **"I may have failed this fight, but SHE will win the war!"**_

 _ **"Who's 'she'?**_

 _ **"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we're putting all 6 of you behind-AH!"**_

 _ **"What's this bright light?!"**_

 _ **"Cinder, what's going-AH!**_

 _ **"What's happening!?"**_

 _ **"RUBY!"**_

* * *

Ruby just stood there. Ruby. Someone out of the 6 voices she just heard knew her name. 6 voices, 2 boys and 4 girls. She'd never heard or seen that many pokemon in her visions before. And from the sounds of it, this was a moment she had. But what did the random bad pokemon have to do with memories?

Ruby snapped back into reality when the paper in her hand was taken by Riolu, who looked at it with a mad look

"So this is the Magmortar who broke Drowzee out, huh?" He said just as angrily as he looked

"Looks about as bad as they come" Salamance said

"He also looks quite strong. I can see how he was able to break in and our of prison" Drifblim remarked

"Well he picked the wrong this to do that got him wanted. Because he has to deal with Wigglytuff's new apprentices and Team High-Sky!" Togekiss looked ready to take him down

"Well, are we all ready?" Chatot asked the whole group

"We're always ready" Everyone in Team High-Sky said at once

"I hear you LOUD and CLEAR!" Loudred shouted

"Oh my gosh, I'm super excited" Sunflora cheered

"Hey hey, when are we going" Corphish asked

"We've taken Drowzee down before, we can do it again even with a new partner! Right Ruby?!"

Riolu got no response. He turned to Ruby to see she was lost in thought about something. Something that looked important

"Ruby, are you ok?" Riolu shook Ruby's shoulder"

"Huh? What?" Ruby shook back into reality with everyone staring at her "Oh. Yeah I'm ready"

"Excellent! Than let's fly"

"Sure thing Chatot" Salamance lowered his wings for someone to climb on them "I'll take Ruby and Riolu. Those are you're names, right?"

"BUT I WANTED TO TAKE RUBY WITH ME!" Togekiss complained

"Salamance already offered sorry" Ruby said quickly, pulling Riolu and herself on the dragon pokemon

"Hey, you can still take Sunflora and Corphish" Salamance offered

Togekiss sighed "Fine"

And just like Salamance, Togekiss lowered her wings allowing the sunflower pokemon and lobster pokemon to walk onto her back

"I Guess that just leaves me and you, Loudred" Drifblim said as he hovered above the loud pokemon wrapping it's arms around him, surprising the pokemon in doing so

"HEY!" He struggled for a bit "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!"

"My apologies" Drifmblim said, a little embarrassed

"Officer Magnezone will bring a small force to join you as soon as he can." Magnemite spoke to Chatot On behave of the entire Treasure Town Police Department, we wish you the best of luck on this job"

"We'll do our best" Chatot nodded, than turned to Team High-Sky and the apprentices "Alright pokemon, let's give it our all out there!"

"HOORAY!" Every pokemon screamed

Chatot was the first to take of, flying a lot faster than most of the guild would have expected at first. Salamace took off soon after, flying so fast Ruby and Riolu had to clench onto his skin to hold on. Togekiss was third, flying really fast, but not so fast the Corphish and Sunflora had to hold on tightly to her. The last to was Drifblim floating up with Loudred secured. No matter how fast any of them flew, they all flew into the same direction with the same goal: Stop Drowzee and Magmorter

* * *

 **Author's not: OH BOY, this is long overdue! I mean the last chapter was uploader more than like 4 months ago. Guys, I just want to say i'm sorry. And i'm not just saying that, but i really am sorry. Just a lot has been happening in between these 4 moths, such as the plays i was in, ACT, Christmas, other projects, RWBY volume 4, playing new video games like Xenoverse 2 and others, and the dreaded disease that can halt many artists, writers and creators: laziness, there was just so little time i had to work on fanfiction. Well i'm going to try to fix that, but i can't make promises. I've tried, but they end u being broken. All i can say is that i'll do my best to work on my stories as much as i can. You just have to be patient. and hey, i wanted to get this out so fast that i'm saving my favorite parts for this little mission for the next 2 parts so i could get this chapter out to you guys. But now let's talk about the chaper**

 **First off, isn't team Highsky awesome! I mean they're so cool, they'll help anyone at convenience. I mean if you didn't know them, you could swear that the writer pushed them into the story because he forgot how far the mystery jungle was in the game and had to find a way for the team to get there, but no! They're just really generous. And speeking of which, yeah i've been saying "Mysterious Forest" The last few chapter when in fact, the location in question is called "Mystery Jungle" to be fair, jungles and forests are very similar so there's that**

 **now both of these visions Ruby has are very important. First off, at this point i think everyone knows who the Magmortar is thanks to the first one, but the 2nd vision holds the key to what happened to Ruby, Emerald, Cinder and anyone else appearing from rwby in this fic. Can't give it away yet, but it is a key moment just to let you all know. Wel that's all i want to talk about right now, so let's look at some reviews**

 **Lean: If you mean the Honchcrow, Cinder isn't the Honchcrow**

 **dark habit: My bad. Spelling errors, am I right?**

 **Nice: well it wasn't soon but... it did come out**

 **Well wth that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, leave a follow, a favorite, a review, and I'll see you all next time**


	11. Torching Surprise

The wind blew hard in the faces of all the pokemon. For Salamence, Togekiss, Drifblim and Chatot it didn't feel too hard, but for Ruby, Riolu, Sunflora, Loudred and Corphish it did hurt their faces the faster they went, though it did feel better as the trip went on. As Ruby and Riolu got more use to their transportation, they were able to look down on the world below them, It was honestly a fantastic view; you could see the whole region from how high they were

"Beautiful isn't it?" Salamence asked the 2 apprentices

"Yeah it's amazing!" Riolu answered

"Yeah, ever since Togepi evolved into Togetic, I wanted to evolve and fly as quickly as possible. After joining the guild, the thoughts of exploring the world really helped motivate me even more. on top of getting to fly with. I remember the day we graduated was also the day I finally evolved into the pokemon I am today"

"Wow. You think we'll evolve when we graduate?"

"Probably. I mean of course you'll have to defeat the gui-"

"AHEM!" Chatot interrupted Salamence, giving him an intimidating stare

"Well, you'll worry about it when you get there"

"Man I can't wait till we become official explorers. Can't you Ruby?"

When Riolu looked over to his partner, he noticed that she was still looking down. However, she wasn't being amazed by the sight below them all. She looked like she was in a deep thought once again

"Ruby?" Riolu called to her attention once again

"Hu? What was it?" Ruby snapped out of it

"Are you ok Ruby? You've been very quiet during this mission"

"Yeah, it's just…" Ruby looked around too make sure the other pokemon weren't listening and made sure to whisper very quietly so that Riolu could hear her, but salamence couldn't "I had two dizzy spells from the poster"

"T-Two!?" Riolu yelled only to get a long "ssshhh!" from Ruby "When?" He started whispering like her

"When I got the wanted poster. The first was some guy's voice talking about cheating and surviving. I think it might have been Magmortar, but then I had another voice one where this girl sounded defeated where something happened. It sounded like I was there too"

"So you were in the second one… but do you think it will be something that will happen to us, or something that happened in the past?"

"I don't know. I mean none of the voices sounded like any of ours, but there is a possibility we'll meet the voices I heard in the future. This dizzy spell thing is really confusing me, especially when it's just voices"

"Everyone, get ready" Before Ruby could decide if the events she heard were from the past or future, Chatot gained the attention of everyone "We are about to pass over Treeshroud Forest, so don't be alarmed if you don't feel any wind or see anything moving below

Within a moment of Chatot saying that, his warnings were true. Salamence continued to move, as did the rest of Team High-Sky, but no one felt any wind in their faces. Ruby and Riolu looked to the side of Salamanca's wings to see that the forest below was a very dull and depressing grey. The tree's didn't shake, leaves stood still in the air, and if you looked really closely, you'd see that even water bouncing off leaves from the rainstorm that happened before time froze were still dropping onto the leaves. There were even a few pokemon frozen. While others were still colorful, moving and some even kneeling over their frozen friends, others were just that; frozen, completely still in some sort of pose. Besides a select few pokemon, everything in the forest was completely frozen

"It's still so unbelievable that someone was bold and or stupid enough to take a time gear" Salamence broke a noticeable silence

"It makes you worry about other time gears getting stolen" Togekiss added

"Yes, hopefully this culprit is taken down before anyone else can get hurt" Drifblim concluded

Ruby continued to look at the sad, sad sight. Who in their right minds would want to freeze time itself?

"Well the good news is that we'll be out of here soon" Salamence tried to cheer up the mood

"Yeah, I guess" Riolu, depressingly, agreed

"The bad news is that I found Magmortar's trail"

"How is that bad news?" Ruby asked

"Because his trail ends with smoke and fire"

Ruby and Riolu looked to where the Mystery Jungle was suppose to be. Instead, there was smoke and fire everywhere. Such a mood switch to go from being sad over the frozen forest below to being shocked at the sight of another green area catching fire. Either way, the mood still felt horrible"

"HAS THAT MAGMORTAR GONE INSANE!?" Loudred asked

"Why is he burning the jungle?!" Sunflora asked

"Hey hey, it looks like Magmortar didn't come alone"

Every pokemon looked straight ahead to see something flying through the smog. It was hard to make out, but it was clear it was some kind of bird pokemon. Soon the pokemon flew out of the dark cloud, revealing it's body to be made out of steel and reminiscence of a prehistoric flying dinosaur, except it's red wings looked more like a bird's than a dinosaur's. Those exact wing started getting shinier than it's whole body as it lunged towards the High-Sky leader

"Hold on tight, you two" Salamence told Ruby and Riolu

The team grabbed hold tight of his back as he nose dived below the attacking pokemon. Despite Ruby and Riolu's screams, Salamence looped above his attacker and started charging a blue fireball from his mouth

"Dragon Pulse!" The dragon shouted before firing and hitting the metal bird dead center. The attack made him lose his balance for a moment but he quickly recovered

"You're that Skarmory we locked up months ago!" Salamence recognized this flying pokemon "What are you doing?!"

"I'm joining a little group to help me get back at your team, Salamence" Skarmory gladly answered

"Is it the same group with Magmortar and Drowzee?" Ruby asked

"Well aren't you smart"

"But the note said that Drowzee was the first to get broken out!" Chatot claimed

"That doesn't mean he didn't break out anyone else. The New White Fang shall make you rue the day you locked us up!" Skarmory shouted with a wicked cackle

"White Fang?" Ruby questioned, the name sounding familiar for some reason to her

"Well unfortunately for you, Skarmory, you and your friends are going back to jail!" Salamence claimed

"Than it's lucky I'm not alone. Attack!"

Out of nowhere from the smog, dark blasts started firing towards the team. Luckily Team High-Sky was able to dodge the relentless attack with ease (while Chatot only barely dodged the attacks in his direction). Out of of the smog started coming these small black crows that had heads that looked like they were wearing hats

"Keep attacking, my Murkrow Army!" Skarmory commanded the crows

The Murkrows did as Skarmory told them to and all fired the same dark beams from their mouths. Team High-Sky had troubles dodging with everyone riding on them but they still were able to dodge all the attacks coming their way

"Togekiss, Drifblim"

"Right" Both pokemon understood

The flying type trio formed a triangle together in the air, with Salamence flying above Togekiss and Drifblim

"Protect!"

Both Togekiss and Drifblim formed a green barrier from their chests, protecting everyone from the barrage of dark pulses. Ruby and Riolu felt something hot boiling up from Salemence's back as his mouth started turning bright red

"Flamethrower!"

Like his Dragon Pulse, his mouth shot a blast of fire that didn't end, scorching as many Murkrows as he could, shaking his head to get some too. However, Skarmory dodged the Flamethrower and flew under the group of flying type pokemon. As he flew above again, he decided to get the pipsqueaks on the dragon's back off first, making Salamance go after them, leaving him wide open for him and the Murkrow to blast him out of the sky. His claws also stared to glow the same reflective metal as his wings were for his first attack. Unfortunately for our fierce bird, Ruby looked above and saw the attacking pockemon and acted fast

"Dizzy Punch!" Ruby's tall hear started to glow and sprang right in her opponent's jaw

Riolu saw Ruby's counter attack and decided to help get the bird out of here too "Force Palm!" He shouted as he put both hand on Skarmory's chest and fired off his attack, knocking the pokemon away, but not enough to stop him from continuing to dodge

"Dragon Tail!"

Salamence's tail started to glow the same light as his Dragon Pulse earlier and smacked away the metal bird to join his army, which was getting blasted away from Togekiss and Drifblim

"Why don't you give up, Skarmory?" Salamence asked "Even with our friend riding us, you can't stop us. You might as well tell Magmorter and Drowzee to turn all of you in, and-"

Before Salamence could finish, another attack came out of no where and hit Drifblim right in the face

"DRIFBLIM!" Salamence and Togekiss called out to their attacked friend

Drifblim tried to hold himself and Loudred up, but couldn't do it for much longer "I... I have to go down"

"SEE YOU GUYS SOON!" Loudred shouted as they both dropped to the ground

"I'll go down to make sure they're ok!" Chatot told Salamence "Keep sharp until we meet down there"

"Be careful!" The leader told his old authority as he flew down

"Who did that?!" Togekiss asked, incredibly angry at the action

The rest of the group looked up to see the Murkrows were parting away for yet another pokemon to show up. This one looked like a bigger, older version of all the Murkrows with his puffed up chest that had some white feathers in front of it. What truly caught everyone's attention about this pokemon, however, was how he had a strange looking mask that covered both his eyes

"You're all interfering with our mission" The pokemon said in a creepy voice, one that almost sounded familiar to Ruby "Leave now, or we'll all be forced to do so much worse that what I did to your friend there"

"Couldn't we do the worse than friend part now?" Skarmory asked the presumed boss of this squadron "I mean these guys are the guys who locked me up, and I was promised that you'd help me get back at-"

" _She_ said we promised we'd help you get back at them" The pokemon interrupted the pokemon "I say, until you first succeed at a job we assign you, you won't be getting helping you out. So until you keep away these intruders while we get what we want, these pokemon won't get maned by any of us... yet"

Skarmory gave a defeated sigh "Understood, Adam"

"Adam?" Ruby whispered, the name sounding familiar to her somehow

"I take it you're with the Magmorter than?" Salamence asked, still not pleased about "Adam" shooting one of his friends

"I'm simply observing these guys to see how well they can do a job. That's none of your business though. I told you to leave, and I suggest you listen to me"

"You think that just because you threaten us means we'll run from a mission?" Ruby asked, angry at that mere thought "Well guess again, buddy; we're stopping you guys"

Skarmory cackled with glee "Well than that means we can tear you apart, right Adam?"

Skarmory looked up at his supervisor, but he wasn't paying attention. Instead, Adam was staring in shock at the buneary riding a salamences back, who was wearing a red hood. No one could see the fury in his eyes, but that fury started boiling up

"The girl in the hood..." Adam said quietly, but angry

"Uh... Adam? Are you al-"

"So you're here too, huh?" Adam interrupted the metal bird to talk to the bunny pokemon on the dragon pokemon "What, is my darling with you somewhere too?!"

"Your darling?" Ruby asked, very confused

"Or how about the blonde that took her from me?! Or the Schnee heirs?!"

"What?"

"Well it doesn't matter if you're here or not. All that means is once Cinder knows your here, we can finally get back at you all for stopping us"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked again to get no answer

"Continue attacking them. I'm going back to base to tell her"

"B-but you said you'd-"

"I said continue attacking them" Adam growled at his fellow bird

"Of-of course! Keep attacking!" Skarmory commanded the Murkrows

The Murkrows continued to fire dark blasts from their mouths to the explorers, allowing Adam to give this Cinder the news. Salamence, Chatot and Togekiss evaded their attacks, but were getting more tired from all the dodging and were all worried about Drifblim

"We need to get down!" Salamence commanded

The flying type pokemon followed his lead through the smoke and found a place to land for the riders to get off. However, Skarmory and the Murkrows still followed through. Having enough of them, Togekiss started charging a bright blue sphere on her wing

"Aura Sphere!"

Togekiss fired the sphere towards the incoming pokemon and hit with ease. The attack started dragging the it pokemon into the wave of murkrows until the wave imploded, scattering the murkrows and Skarmory. With time for a break before the next attack, the group went over to where Drifblim fell down to see loudred was patting down one if his limbs from some fire he caught

"Drifblim, are you ok?" Salamence asked

"Caught off guard by that attack, but otherwise ok"

They had little time to sigh in relief, as Skarmory and his Murkrows were starting to reform

"Looks like we aren't finished with them" Team High-Sky's leader growled

"You and Togekiss go fight them off, I'll help with the forest and Magmorter" Drifmblim told his teammates

"Are you sure you can help?" Togekiss asked, a little worried about leaving her teammate in a fire

"Judging from the size of this forest fire, they'll need as much help as they can get putting these fires out, and Skarmory isn't going to just let us do it" Drifblim explained

"Well you are the smartest one of us, so I guess you're plan should be a good one"

"I'll be fine, Salamence" said brains tried to comfort his team "These new explorers are pretty good"

"I can vouch for that" Chatot stepped in "We can handle this, no matter what"

Taking Chatot's word, Salamence and Togekiss nodded at each other and flew out of the smoke to battle the pokemon in the sky

Finally having some break time after their landing, Ruby took a look around the forest and was horrified; everyone was. Everywhere you looked, trees were on fire, Pokemon fled everywhere, and the ones that didn't flee were in great pains and burns. Ruby and Riolu noticed one pokemon laying down in front of a tree and went to help her out. This pokemon looked a lot like a bouquet of flowers, with her right hand looking like a patch of red flowers, he left blue, and her white hair combed back, helping her mask and cape stand out

"Miss Roserade, are you alright?" Chatot and everyone else came to the aid of the pokemon

"My... daughter" The Roserade mumbled

"What was that?"

"my... my-My daughter" Roserade realized, fully awakening her "She's still in there!"

The pokemon weekly tried to get out of Ruby and Riolu's grip to get into the burning tree behind them. Upon closer inspection, Ruby did see that this tree was indeed a house, with an open door, a couple windows and so on

"Hang on, I'll douse the fire" Corphish said as he started firing Water guns and Bubble Beams from his claws, which helped calm down the fires

With the entrence clearing up, Corphish and Loudred rushed inside the house to find this daughter of Roserade's. In no less tha a minuet, Loudred bursted out the door, holding a pokemon in his arms. This pokemon was quite small with a pointy head and hands that deffinatly looked like a part of Roserade's fammily, though she didn't have the cape or mask her mother had

"Roselia!" Roserade finally broke free and took the small pokemon out of Loudred's hands "Oh my sweet Roselia, you're alright!

"H-hang on! I think i have a rawst berry she can have" Riolu said as he dug into their team bag

As everyone else tended to the young pokemon, Ruby looked over the destruction. All she could think from this sight was the question "Who would do anything like this and why?" That question would have to wait for a moment, as she heard Roselia start to cough and wake up

"Oh thank Arceus you're alright!" Rosrade hugged her daughter even harder

"M...mom?" Roselia sensed as her eyes fluttered open

"Yes, don't worry, I'm here. It's thanks to these pokemon that you're safe"

"We're just glad that you're alright" Corphish said

"But... where's Nuzleaf?"

"Nuzleaf?" Corphish asked, confused

"Nuz... Nuzleaf!" Roselia climbed out of her mother's hands and tried to look for him "Where is he?"

"We didn't see ANY other pokemon in there" Loudred gave his best answer

"Oh no! Than that must mean he wen't after that Magmorter!"

"HE-HE WHAT?!"

"Why would he want to go after a criminal?!" Sunflora asked

"He's always talking about how he wants to be like the Shifty in that "Jungle Guardians" group, but I didn't think he'd go that far! We have to save him!" Roselia tried to run into the fire

"No!" Rosrade grabbed her daughter quickly "You can't go, it's too dangerous!"

"But if I don't, Nuzleaf will..." Roselia started to cry at the thought of it

"Don't worry"

Both rose pokemon locked eyes with a confident and determined looking Ruby "We'll find your friend, make sure he's safe, and take down Magmorter!"

"But-but he did all of this! Do you really think you can stop him?" Roserade asked with deep concern

"If we didn't try..." Riolu gained their attention "We wouldn't be explorers!"

Ruby smiled at her partner and how far they'd both come. To think that more than a week ago, she'd barley been able to take out some common rotten thugs and he'd been a scaredy cat that couldn't hurt a fly. Now they're determined to make sure that they take down these criminals and stop things like this from happening

"But what about the FIRE?!" Loudred asked "We CAN'T let this spread, CAN WE?!"

"Not if we split up into 2 teams; one to stop the fires, the other to stop Magmorter and Drowzee" Drifblim offered "Corphish, we may need you for the fire fighting team"

"Hey hey, wait a minute!" Corphish interrupted "They might need me to help with the Magmorter! I may not be a Crawdaunt, but i still have a type advantage"

"Type advantage doesn't mean automatic victory, it just means you have a better chance"

"Drifblim is right" Chatot agreed "Even if Magmorter escapes, the fire would still be an issue if we let it spread. I'll go with to help put the flames out"

"I will assist as well. You 4..." Drifblim looked at Ruby, Riolu, Sunflora and Loudred "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely!" Ruby answered

"We'll do out best" Riolu replied

"I'm positive we can do it!" Sunflora cheerfully claimed

"YOU BET!" Loudred shouted boldly

"Thank you" Roserade addressed the whole explorer group "Thank you all so much"

Roselia walked up to Ruby's group with hope in her eyes "Please, save Nuzleaf"

"We will, I promise" Ruby shook her red hand

"Alright than, we all know what our jobs are in this Jungle!" Chatot told the apprentices and explorer "Everyone, do your best!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered

Chatot, Drifblim and Corphish wandered off into the fire, blowing out as much as they could, and the rest went the other direction to stop Magmorter

"We're coming for you, Magmorter!"

* * *

 **BOOM!**

Another tree had been blown to smithereens, causing several pokemon like Bellsprout, Wurmple and Metapod to flee as fast as they could from the cause of it all; Magmorter and Drowzee. While Drowzee simply wanted to be proven as someone worth busting out, the Magmorter was having the time of his life blowing up these jungle critter's homes, forcing them to flee or, something he loved even better, watching them not run away in time

"Oh MEW!" the sadistic terrorist called out "Look what I'm doing to your precious jungle! If I were you, I'd come on out so we could discus some peace offering terms!"

"Do we really have to do this much... damage to get what we want" Drowzee asked, with clear hints of concern in his voice

The Magmorter simply laughed at the accusation "Oh Drowzee..." He shook the top of his head "If you want't to be a part of the new and improved white fang, that there are at least 4 life styles that you have to adopt. And they're-"

Before Magmorter could say what they were, someone kicked him in the back of the head, catching him off guard. He tried to grab the lucky shooter, but he'd jumped off the criminal before he could get caught. The pokemon seemed a little young with a green leaf on top his head, a pointed nose and knees that looked like they had knee pads on him

"You'd better get out of here, or else you'll have to deal with me; Nuzleaf!"

The fire type pokemon simply laughed the little "fighter" off "Yeah, I'm super scared of you kid. What are you gonna do, challenge me to a game of hopscotch?"

"No, I'll fight you!" Nuzleaf started to charge towards the mad pokemon again, with fury in his eyes "Faint Attack!"

Nuzleaf started to glow a dark purple and concentrated as much power as he could into his foot, and successfully kicked him in the face again, also giving him ground to jump even higher

"Now take some Razor Leaf!"

The brave kid flicked his leaf to point at his opponent and launched several small and sharp leafs, which he was able to block easily with his arms

"Now how about another-"

Before he could say what he would use again, and before he landed on the ground, Magmorter launched a flamethrower at this kid, hurting him much more than he though it would. Soon after landing with a hard thud, Magmorter ruched and stomped on the twerp's stomach, making it harder for the child to breathe

"I'll give you this much; you're one of the braver kids I've had the pleasure of beating the shit out of"

He pointed his gun-arm at Nuzleaf, who'd lost a great deal of his bravery

"But you aren't the last"

"H-hold on!" Drowzee tried to step in "He's just a kid! Don't you think it's a bit much to-"

"As I was saying before i was so rudely interrupted" Magmorter cut him off "There are 4 things you need to learn if you want to be one of us; lie, steal, cheat..." His arm started to glow and warm up, as his grin grew even wider "and survive"

Before he could fire his attack, a speeding red bulit, leaving behind a trail of rose pedals behind it, hit the criminal right on the read, kocking him back. Another speeding object came and grabbed the Nuzleaf. Both retreated back behind a Loudred

"HYPER VOICE!" He cried as a large sound wave came from his mouth, which was able to launch the terrorist pokemon far back

"Nuzleaf, are you ok?" Riolu asked

"Y-yeah... but who are you?"

"We're explorers from Wigglytuff's guild. We came to stop Magmorter and Drowzee"

"We also came to save you" Ruby added

"What? I don't need saving!" Nuzelaf pushed the help back

"Didn't exactly look like you were winning that battle!" Loudred pointed out

"And do you all think you can?"

"Nuzleaf, please" Sunflora tried to reason with the brave kid "Roselia is super worried about you"

"R-Roselia?" Nuzleaf was caught by her attention "She's ok?"

"Thanks to us! But she's worried about you. Please don't make her worry" Ruby leaded

Nuzleaf looked at the situation; Roselia seemed to be ok from the sounds of it, and these explorers seemed to be strong. Plus even if they failed, there's always...

"Ok, I'll go back" Nuzleaf agreed "But you all be careful, this guy is super strong

"Don't worry, we will be. Now go!"

Nuzleaf did as he was told and ran back to Roserade and Roselia, leaving these criminals in their hands

Before they could have time to rest, Drowzee got up and imidiatly recognized Ruby and Riolu

"Y-you 2! What are you doing here?!" He demanded answers

"Stopping you of course, what else?" Ruby retorted

Drowzee noticed that his boss started to get up as well "That's them! They're the rookie team that locked me up!"

Magmorter looked at Riolu and started to chuckle "Seriously, you got crushed by some kid who even you should have taken care of? And let me guess, that little bunny girl also..."

Before he could make fun of Drowzee's defeat even more, Magmorter noticed Ruby's cape. A red cape, that left pedals as she sped up

"No..."

The criminal started to boil in rage as he continued to look at the little explorer and her cape

"No..."

"Uh... what's up with him?" Ruby asked Drowzee who had no answer

"Are you KIDDING ME!?" Magmorter stomped the ground in frustration, surprising everyone, including Drowzee

"Th-that was pretty loud" Loudred commented on the sudden outburst

"I-is everything all-"

Before he could finish the question, the leader pokemon grabbed Drowzee and hoisted him into the air "Why didn't you bother to tell me that one of the brats who defeated you was wearing a red cape like that one?!"

"Uh... I guess it somehow slipped my mind" Drowzee tried to think of an excuse

Magmorter let his partner go to rub his frustrated forehead "Since you couldn't even bother to tell me that, I'm taking them on myself. You go ahead and find Mew"

"Would it help if I said I was So-"

"NOW!" Magmorter commanded

Fearing the worst of what he could do, Drowzee rand further down into the forest, leaving the fire type to deal with this little group

"Well red, to see you here is surprising to say the least" Magmorter looked right at Ruby as he said this

"Red?" Ruby asked, confused at the sudden nickname

"It's defiantly been a while..." He pointed his cannon arm at the group "Thankfully, I've changed since you stopped her plans"

With little warning, Magmorter launched a fire blast at the team, causing them to split up. Few of them could take a moment as the criminal just continued to shoot as many of them as he could

Loudred jumped up and towards the opponent "Stomp!"

Loudred's foot landed right on his head, making him flinch from suprise

"Is it just "punch the fire type in the face" day or something" Magmorter complained as he tried to find something to blast

"Bullet Seed!" Funflora said as she spat out a barrage of seeds behind Magmorter

Due to the move's type it barely hurt Magmorter, but it did give him someone to charge his flamethrower for

Suddenly, Riolu came and placed both his hands on Magmorter's stomache "Force Palm!"

Riolu blasted the energy and launched it away. He quickly recovered and was about to blast them again, but than Ruby came and distanced him by using agility

"Dizzy Punch!" Ruby launched herself towards the criminal to use her ears to punch him in the jaw

Unfortunatly, Magmorter saw this attack, evaded it, and slapped Ruby away from him. He used the time she was using to get up to use fire blast and end her once and for all. As he fired, it looked like Ruby had a split second to react before...

 **BOOM!**

The attack scorched the ground, and no one could see if a body had escaped

"Ruby!" Riolu cried out in worry

Magmorter simply chuckled as that little nuisance was finally out of the way

That is if that nuisance wasn't hopping up and down, which certainly surprised Magmorter to say the least

"Learned a new move or 2 since we stopped Drowzee" Ruby answered the question she was sure was in his mind "It's called bounce!"

Ruby did as the move's name said and bounced her way to the criminal and, once she was in range, kicked him right in the jaw, which also gave her ground to bounce back to her partner

"Looks like we can thank the Marowack Dojo for that close call, huh?" Riolu sighed in relief

"That's enough!" Magmorter cried out in anger

Magmorter launched a shiny ball in the sky, and pointed both his hands at Team Rwby. Thanks to this Sunny Day, his Solar Beam was able to charge right up. Sunflora saw what move he was doing an joined Ruby and Riolu

"You're not the only one who knows Solar Beam!" Sunflora said as he own face started to glow a light green

Both pokemon fired their attack and struggled to overpower the other. Ruby and Riolu both knew a way to help Sunflora win this beam struggle. They grabbed each-other's hands and Ruby used agility to run in circles around the 2. Magmorter couldn't pay attention to this strategy with his current situation, but had a bad feeling of what they were doing

"DOUBLE QUICK ATTACK!"

Ruby and Riolu launched themselves as they were surrounded by a white energy and landed a direct hit behind him, which caused him to loose his attack, which let Sunflora go all out and give the criminal all the power she had. With her attack finished, Magmorter simply laid on the ground and seemed to be defeated

"Did we win?" Sunflora asked

"I-it looks like it" Riolu answered looking back at the criminal

"Alright! Way-to-go, team!" Ruby congratulated everyone

"YEAH! WE'RE AWESOME!" Loudred piggybacked on Ruby cheer

"Well than we should go after Drowzee next, huh?" Sunflora asked

"Yeah! After that, it's just another day of victory for Wigglytuff's-"

Before Ruby could finish, another ball of light was shot right next to the other Sunny Day. The explorers looked back at what they thought was a defeated Magmorter, only to see a Magmorter getting up with a fake grin that made him look furious

"How cute, you think you got off easy. Nope!" He pointed one of his arms at the apprentices "You just pissed me off is all"

He fired a fire blast that Ruby, Riolu and Loudred were able to avoid, but Sunflora couldn't react in time and took the full force of the double Sunny Day powered Fire Blast, the force of which was so powerful, it launched her sky high which caused a hard thud on her back when she landed

"SUNFLORA!" Team Rwby went to check on their injured comrad

Riolu could feel a pulse in her arms and Ruby could hear her breathing, which meant she was still alive, but needed immediate care

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, YOU BIG JERK!" Loudred furiously jumped up again to attack Magmorter "STOMP!"

Before Loudred could even fall 1 foot closer, Magmorter pointed one of his arms and fired another Solar Beam, which caused him to fling directly into a burning tree, knocking him out cold

"LOUDRED!" They called for his name also

"You know, it might be a good idea to _not_ say the attack you're about to use" Magmorter pointed out

Furious at how this psychopath hurt his friends, Riolu, without much thought, charged at Magmorter and took his advice to land a Brick Break right on his stomach without any warning. However, before Riolu could try another attack, Magmorter pointed another arm and launched a point blank in front of his face, forcing him to join his friends in unconsciousness

"RIOLU!" Ruby called out to her partner

She was so focused on her defeated friends that she didn't notice the criminal had pointed both of his arms at Ruby and fired 2 fire blasts right at the Buneary. Ruby was launched all the way near the top of tall tree, taking some branches with her as she fell. She tried to get up, but was grabbed by Magmorter, who had a victorious grin across his face

"You know, on second thought, I'm really glad you decided to come here. Now i get to kill you with my own hands"

The criminal started to charge up another fire attack with the hand that grabbed Ruby, who was starting to loose consciousness as well, leaving her helpless to try and free herself from the deadly grip

"Sayonara, Red"

He was just about to fire, ending this little brat once and for all...

Until a strong wind started blowing in front of him, knocking him off guard and blowing him backwards. With but a second to try and realize what just happened, once again his face was attacked. As he rubbed his face to stop the pain, he looked to see what he thought was his attacker; a pokemon with long, white hair, leaves for hands, piercing yellow eyes, and a pointed nose not unsimilar to nuzleaf, which made sense seeing as how this was a Shiftry.

Before he could think about blasting him like the others, The criminal noticed that above some trees that had suddenly stopped being on-fire were small, light green and sparkling object in a group. The objects quickly flew right towards Magmorter who didn't feel too much damage, but was still annoyed plenty. Out of trees that were put out, another pokemon came out. This one looking quite beautiful, with skin literally as white as snow, what looked like green short hair and arms, a sharp looking heart, signifying a cleavage, and a white skirt that floated as she landed gracefully onto the ground. Though beautiful, the Gardevoir didn't hesitate in using Psychic to blast Magmorter away once again

Magmorter started to get angry once again and was ready to Fire Blast them both. However, something small and fast started running circles around him and was even creating a dust tornado that he couldn't see out of. When he tried too, he was met with another slam in the face. He followed the face-smacker to see it'd attacked with it's tail. The dust tornado subdued, allowing him to see the long tail with a blue stripe and spikes belonged to a Pachirisu, white fur with yellow cheeks and all. Having enough of these pokemon, Magmorter didn't hesitate in finally launching a fire blast at the little group and laughed when he thought it landed

However, when the smoke cleared, there was instead a large blue dome surrounding them all. The dome shrank and went back not only into Gardevoir, but a new pokemon that looked very similar to Gardevoir, except with a lot more sharp body parts; a sharp head, sharp hands and arms, even the heart in his chest seemed sharper. Before Magmorter could greet the Gallade for joining them, he saw that there was something in his right arm; a little bunny in a red cape

Realizing who that was in Gallade's arms, Magmorter looked back at the hand he thought was grabbing Ruby, but couldn't see or feel anything. As he looked at the group, he also noticed that Drowzee was also there, unconscious as everyone else right beside his leg. Impossible was the only word to describe his thoughts! Not only did they stop Drowzee and find him, but had one of them actually grabbed Ruby under his nose without him even noticing? How? Who were these pokemon?

"I'm guessing you're the one who did this to the jungle?" The Shiftry gained notice

"Well... as a matter of fact... yes, yes I am" The proudness in his voice disgusted these pokemon "But a better question I have for you lot is "who are you?""

"We are the protectors of this sacred area" Gardevoir gave a short answer

"We make sure the pokemon of this jungle are safe" Shiftry added

"Whether it's solving an argument or kicking some crook's butts" Pachirisu continued on

"We are the Jungle Guardians!" Gallade finished "And we don't really like what you've done here"

Magmorter couldn't help but burst out into laughter ""Jungle Guardians?" What was "Green Protectors" too subtle?"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. If you want to leave unscathed, I suggest you take your friend here and-"

Before Gallade could look back up from Drowzee to Magmorter, he noticed something about this Buneary he just saved, her recognizable cape. As if mesmerized by the fight of it, he set the Buneary down and examined the red fabric even closer

"Not sounding so confident all of a sudden, are ya?" Magmorter tried to gain his attention

He didn't budge. He simply kept his eyes locked onto the pokemon and it's cape, being left awestrucked, thinking back to a long time ago

"Jaune"

Gallade snapped out of his trance and looked back up to Gardevoir

"Is she ok?" She asked with deep concern for him

The Gallade, falling back into the situation, got up and looked back at Magmorter with a glare of pure anger and a ready battle stance

"You are going to pay for what you've done" Jaune talked in a determined voice

* * *

 **Author's note: WOW! I mean, Wow! it's been, i don't know, 9, maybe 10 months since the last chapter? Just in time for the new year too! Man I must have been super busy to not get this out sooner, huh?**

 **No, not really. I mean I do have this little rule of mine that I rotate between my KhXRwby fic and this, but the chapter for that fic released 5 months after. Honestly, besides stuff with school and my theater life, my only excuse is that I simply became lazy. I hate it when I say I try to get better at keeping everything up to date and don't keep that promise. I so want to keep that promise, but I doubt I will, honestly. I will always try to get into the writing mood, but I sadly can't make any promises**

 **With that said however, even if i'd started writing asap after SKRL, I think it still would have taken me a while. I mean so much has happened in this chapter; an air fight, a forest (or jungle) fire, a swear word, pokemon almost dying, surprise ending, and 8 new characters, 5 of which are confirmed to be rwby characters (yeah I'm not keeping it a secret since there's no real point to, Team JNPR are the Gallade, Pachirisu, Gardevoir and Shiftry that stopped Magmorter) Honestly, I was thinking about stopping after they'd all separated, but I feel we haven't had some focus on Ruby and Riolu recently, and I did want to get The Jungle Guardians to at least debut before the next chapter**

 **Before we get to reviews, I do want to talk about something I'm sure a few of you have questions about: Adam being and Honchcrow of all pokemon. Well I can tell you the answers in just 1; there are no bull pokemon that i feel match with Adam. I mean Tauos and Bouffalant are both cool pokemon, but neither really are that intimidating like adam is, and the latter is past my cut off generation. I wanted something that really felt like a leader and an intimidating one at that, even before adam killed tiger-wifu and took control in early volume 5, and I feel honchcrow was one of the better picks. I mean it's a freaking mob-boss crow, you can't get more subtle than that. I'm sure there will be disagreement, but I do feel I've made the right call. With that said, some reviews:**

 **AnimeVulpaGirl: Well Jnpr's here, as you've read, and the rest of team Rwby will be on their way**

 **WolfGirl: She's not a shiny gardevoir. Trust me, i think very few people can guess what her pokemon will be**

 **Well I think that settles everything. Again, I'll try my best to get the next chapter out, but don't hold your breath. With that said, if you liked this chapter, leave a follow, a favorite, a review, and I'll see you all next time**

 **(Also i don't have a roosterteeth first membership, so DON'T mention anything about V5 Chapter 11 until Wednesday at the earliest. Don't even share your thoughts on the episode, don't even say I'll love it or hate it, don't say "AAAAHHHH!" like something happened to someone, I don't want spoilers)**


End file.
